Days of the Mages
by Crescent Saber
Summary: Series of shorts involving Fate and Nanoha's everyday life together. LOTS of Fate x Nanoha fluff.
1. Good Birthday

Good Birthday

Nanoha Takamachi barely made it through the door of her apartment. Dropping her stuff by the door she kicked it closed and immediately dragged herself to the kitchen. "Today was such a long day," she groaned as she opened the fridge to see it mostly empty save for a half a carton of orange juice, leftover vegetables, and condiments. "And I forgot to do the shopping! Forget it I'm going to bed…" Shutting the fridge in irritation she headed for the bedroom but not before almost tripping over one of her adopted daughter Vivio's many toys that littered the apartment.

"I've told that girl time and again to pick her toys up! I'm going to have to talk to her when she gets here." Once she made it to the bedroom she took her cell phone out of her coat pocket and put it on the night stand next to the bed. She then removed her coat tossing it on the chair in front of the small computer desk then unbuttoned and took off her white shirt. Next she unlaced and kicked off her shoes then got out of her white thigh high socks and blue skirt. "Let's see what I've got in here…" she mumbled digging through the dressers. Finally she pulled out a large, pink, button up shirt. After putting it on she grabbed a pair of short but thick socks and put them on as well. She plopped down on the soft bed stretching out and yawning as the sound of thunder outside got her attention. Rolling over toward the night stand she grabbed her cell phone and checked the time.

"It's already 5:00? I hope Fate doesn't get caught in the storm." She checked her recently received messages and reread the last one she had received from her girlfriend Fate Harlaown.

_Nanoha I'll be picking Vivio up from school today so you can go straight home and we'll see you there. We'll be making a quick stop on the way so you might beat us. Love you._

_ -Fate_

Yawning again, Nanoha laid her phone on the nightstand and curled up on the bed. Before succumbing to sleep however she reached up and pulled the small ribbon from her fiery red hair that held her ponytail in place. As her hair fell loose, her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep as the low roar of the rain outside started up.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?"<p>

"No, Nanoha's not a big fan of vanilla Vivio. I want to get her favorite flavor but they don't seem to have it," said a tall young blonde as she looked through the bakery's selection of cakes alongside a little blonde haired girl.

"What about chocolate?" asked Vivio pointing with one hand to a double fudge chocolate cake topped with chocolate icing and strawberries. Her other hand was firmly grasping a PSP with the game still running.

The taller blonde smiled. She was wearing a long black rain coat with a sort of frilly gray skirt and knee high gray boots. Underneath her coat she wore a thick white sweater. "Well she does like chocolate. You wanna get this one?"

"Yep! Mama will like this one Fate!" said the girl happily bouncing up and down.

"Alright, alright settle down. I'll take this one."

The bakery clerk put the cake in a box for them and Fate paid for it. Carefully shielding it from the rain by using her coat, she got it to the car and sat it in the passenger seat. She then made sure Vivio was fastened in the back before driving off. The rain had gotten heavier now and made driving somewhat difficult but Fate managed to get them safely home.

Once in the door Vivio made a break for Nanoha's bedroom but was quickly stopped by Fate.

"Let's set everything up first then we can go and get her ok?"

"Ok…," said Vivio reluctantly. She put her backpack down as well as her PSP and stood at Fate's side while she unpacked the stuff they had bought.

"Now let's see," said Fate as she took her soaking wet coat off and draped it over a chair by the kitchen table. "We have the cake, candles and a lovely card for her."

"We also got ice cream and cookies!" shouted Vivio excitedly.

"That's not all," said Fate opening the second bag. "I got more than cookies and ice cream at the grocery store." She pulled a large, thin, square box from the bag.

"PIZZA!" screamed Vivio throwing her hands into the air.

"Shh! You'll wake your mama!"

"Mama's asleep?"

Fate pointed to Nanoha's things sitting by the front door. "She always does that on rough days. I'm going to go check on her. You wait here ok?" Vivio nodded obediently as Fate headed for the bedroom.

When she walked in she smiled to herself. Nanoha was fast asleep on the bed curled up in a fetal position and snoring softly. "Honestly," mumbled Fate. She took of her coat and laid it down before sitting on the bed next to the sleeping young woman. "Nanoha? Honey wake up," she said softly.

The redhead rolled over and slowly opened her deep blue eyes. "Fate? When did you get home?"

"Just now. Come on we have a surprise for you in the kitchen."

"A surprise? What surprise?"

Fate smiled at her partner's cluelessness. "Just come into the kitchen." She took Nanoha by the hand and led her into the kitchen where Vivio had spread out the food on the table. There was the chocolate cake in the center with candles in it as well as the small box of cookies sitting next to it. Upon seeing Nanoha, the little girl ran to her and jumped into her arms.

"Happy birthday mama!" she squealed hugging her tightly.

"Birthday?"

"Of course. Today's your birthday silly," said Fate handing her the card signed by both her and Vivio.

"Oh my god…I forgot my own birthday." Nanoha laughed and sat down with Vivio to open the card.

Fate peered over her shoulder as she read it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thanks you guys," said Nanoha hugging both of them.

"We got a pizza too mama! Let's cook it!" Vivio grabbed the box from the table and took it over to the oven.

"Vivio be careful! Wait, let me do it!" said Nanoha getting up and going after her.

Fate just smiled as Nanoha chased the little girl through the kitchen.

They sat down after everything was prepared and enjoyed their meal. Vivio was ecstatic about getting to have pizza, cake, and ice cream for dinner but after eating her fill she quickly lost her energy. Nanoha put her daughter to bed while Fate cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftover food away. As she was clearing the table, Nanoha walked back in slowly shutting Vivio's door.

"She knocked out fast," said Fate jokingly.

"Sugar rush. She flared up on cake and cookies, then crashed." Nanoha walked up behind Fate and hugged her. "This was really sweet Fate. Thank you for remembering my birthday."

"I can't believe you forgot it."

"I've just been really stressed lately."

Fate turned around and put her arms around Nanoha as well. "I knew you were dealing with a lot so I wanted to do something nice for you. Besides it's your birthday. Everyone deserves a day off on their birthday. But what would you say to a real day off?"

"A real day off?" Nanoha looked at her partner curiously.

"Hold on," said Fate going into her bag that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She pulled out an envelope. "Here's your birthday present from me. It's a week long vacation to this wonderful resort. All expenses paid."

Nanoha's jaw dropped. "F-Fate…are you serious? How did you do this?"

"I have my ways. But our flight leaves in 3 days. Before you ask I've already arranged for a baby sitter for Vivio, and I've filed for it on both of our behalves at work so we're cleared to go. All that's left to do is to pack."

Nanoha was stunned with silence. All she could think to do was hug Fate as tight as she could.

"I take it you're happy?"

Nanoha looked up at her smiling before planting a tender kiss on Fate's lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Could you repeat that? I didn't get it the first time," Fate said smiling.

The two kissed again but this time much more passionately. The two of them sat down in one of the kitchen chairs with Nanoha in Fate's lap. She rested her head on Fate's chest and sighed deeply.

"Good birthday?" said the blonde gently stroking her partner's hair.

"Yes," Nanoha giggled. "Good birthday." 

* * *

><p>I came up with this idea on the fly really. It's just something that came to me. I wanted it to be a cute story and I pictured Fate as being the type who likes to surprise Nanoha with stuff.<p>

Anyways please read, review, and most importantly enjoy!


	2. Fashionably Late

Fashionably Late

_No new messages._ Nanoha placed her cellphone back on the table and let out a disappointed sigh. A quick glance around the restaurant showed other people enjoying their evenings. At the booth directly across from her a family of 4 was having dinner and not far from her at another circular table a couple was enjoying a romantic evening complete with candles. Growing more and more impatient, Nanoha grabbed her cellphone again and checked her messages. _No new messages._ She continued to read the same sentence over and over again in her mind. Almost out of habit at this point she sent her 12th text to her girlfriend Fate who was now over 45 minutes late. Dropping her phone on the table again, she downed what was left in her glass of wine and leaned back in her chair. She was wearing a very pretty white dress that she had bought just for the occasion. It was modest but at the same very sexy. She folded her arms in front of her and glanced over to the entrance of the restaurant to the busy city street outside hoping to catch a glimpse of Fate as she walked in. Spotting nothing that resembled the young blonde woman, she turned her attention back to the scenery of the restaurant in a futile attempt to let the soft violin music calm her down.

"She better have a damn good explanation for this!" Nanoha cried out not caring who around her heard. As a few people turned their heads and gave her odd looks, the waiter approached her table.

"Excuse me ma'am but are you ready to order yet?" the young man asked.

"I'm sorry but just a little while longer. I'm sure she's on her way. She should be here any second," said Nanoha doing her best to still be cheerful in front of others despite how upset she was inside.

"Ma'am it's been almost an hour since you arrived and we have a lot of other people with reservations. I'm afraid it you're not going to order anything then I have to ask you to give up your table."

"Alright then I guess I'll go ahead and order the special. I don't care what it is," she said handing him the menu.

"A-alright and for your date?"

Despite the strong urge to say nothing and let Fate starve once she did show up, Nanoha wasn't the type to hold a grudge. "Make that two orders of the special please."

"Right away ma'am." Taking her menu and the one left on the table for Fate he hurried off to the kitchen.

_Sometimes it drives me nuts that I love her so much! Had this been anyone else I would have walked out after the first 20 minutes but with Fate I just can't bring myself to do anything that might upset her._ Nanoha was almost startled by the chime of her cellphone. She quickly grabbed it, flipped it open and saw the new text message from Fate.

"Nanoha honey I'm on my way. I'm so, so sorry! Please don't leave yet!" it read.

"You just made it," whispered Nanoha closing her cellphone and letting out a sigh of relief. A few more moments of waiting and sure enough, a young blonde woman entered the restaurant dressed in a very elegant looking, short, black dress. Her long, blonde hair was tied in the usual low ponytail with her trademark black ribbon at the end holding it together. Nanoha watched Fate scan the restaurant before finally catching sight of her and hurriedly walking over.

"Nanoha…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be late really it's just that something came up at work!"

Nanoha pointed to the chair across from her. "Sit down."

"Alright," said Fate hanging her head in defeat. She pulled the chair out and sat down placing her hands in her lap.

Nanoha leaned forward with her elbows resting on the table. She clasped her hands beneath her chin and stared at Fate. "For almost ONE WHOLE HOUR…I sat here waiting. If you were going to be this late because something came up like you say, why didn't you call or text?"

"I'm sorry Nanoha I really am. There was an accident at work and I had to attend to it. It was nothing serious but it caught everyone by surprise and on top of that my cellphone battery died. Luckily I managed to use the car charger on the way here so I could text you," answered Fate.

Nanoha stared at her for a moment then finally sighed and smiled. "You are so lucky that I can't stay mad at you. Now I already ordered so we may as well stay and enjoy dinner."

Fate smiled back at her. "You're sure you're not mad at me? I would understand if you still were."

"I'm fine," said Nanoha. "I was more worried than angry really just read my messages. You scared me. I was much more concerned about your safety than the fact that you were late for dinner."

"Well that fact was not lost on me so I thought I'd bring a peace offering just to cushion the blow so to speak." Fate reached into her purse and pulled out a small, black, gift wrapped box. "Here I hope you like it."

Hesitant but at the same time excited, Nanoha took the small box and slowly untied the little bow around it. Opening the box and removing some of the packaging paper Nanoha's eyes widened. "F-Fate…oh my god I can't believe you did this!"

The young blonde smiled. "I take it you like it?"

Nanoha removed the small bracelet from the box. It was silver with little charms attached to it. Holding in the palm of her hand, Nanoha gently brushed her fingers across it. Then examining one of the charms closely, she noticed that it was her first name spelled out in a small, shiny little charm. Being at a loss for words she simply looked up at Fate and nodded while smiling brightly.

"I'm glad. I was worried you'd be too angry to accept it," said Fate.

Just then the waiter returned with the order that Nanoha had made. He put two plates in front of Nanoha and Fate, asked them if they needed anything else, then walked away.

"You ordered for me?" said Fate looking down at her meal.

"You were late so you get to eat what I picked for you. Besides I knew you wouldn't mind."

"Alright, alright you win. I deserve this. But I've never tried this before so it may turn out good," said Fate taking her first bite. "Oh yes it IS good!"

"Glad you like it. Happy anniversary Fate," said Nanoha smiling.

"Happy anniversary to you too Nanoha. Did you order this just for me?"

"Oh no I just asked the waiter to give me the special without even reading the menu. I had no idea what it was," answered Nanoha as she started to eat herself.

Fate looked up as Nanoha continued to causally eat her food. "Wait what?" 

* * *

><p>This was an idea that I carried around for some time actually. I wanted it to be romantic but at the same time funny. I could picture the whole thing in my mind as I was writing it.<p>

Anyways, enjoy and please comment!


	3. Morning Routine

Morning Routine

Saturday mornings in the Takamachi home were very different from normal weekdays. During the week, Fate and Nanoha had to get up for work and Vivio had to be taken to school which meant early rising. But on weekends it was a different story. There was no school for Vivio and luckily on this particular Saturday there was no work for the 2 S-class mages. Vivio started her morning in the usual way; by plopping down in front of the living room television with a bowl of cereal to watch cartoons. She was young, but she had learned how to do simple things around the house since Nanoha and Fate were sometimes too busy to remember the little stuff. Making her own cereal was easy for the young girl to do so she didn't really have to be supervised as much in the mornings.

Fate and Nanoha were another story. Both of them lay sleep in their bed with Fate lying on her back stretched out with the bed sheet pulled up to her chest. Her long blonde hair was messy from the night's sleep and lay straggly across her pillow. Nanoha wasn't much different. She was lying on her stomach with one arm draped over Fate's chest and her feet sticking out from underneath the bed sheet at the foot of the bed. She was snoring and occasionally mumbling in her sleep as well. It didn't seem as if anything could wake the 2 sleeping beauties until Vivio decided that she couldn't here her shows as well and cranked up the TV's volume.

Moaning irritably at the noise, Nanoha grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. "Vivio turn the volume down please!" she called.

"Sorry mama!" the little girl called from the living room.

Fate sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "Great, now I have to pee." Neither of them were dressed due to their late night activities the previous night that had stripped them of their clothes so Fate got up out of the bed and walked stark naked to the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door as she used the toilet.

Peeking out from beneath her pillow, Nanoha looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's 10:30 already?"

Fate walked out of the bathroom as the toilet flushed. "So what? We don't have anything planned for today," she said climbing back in bed.

"Good point," said Nanoha sleepily.

Fate glanced over at her still drowsy partner and decided to mess with her a little. Slowly and delicately, she began running her fingers along Nanoha's back and across her butt, then down her legs. The redhead grunted and lightly kicked her right leg as a signal for Fate to stop but she didn't. This time Fate lightly pinched Nanoha's butt which got a small yelp out of the sleeping young woman.

She looked up at Fate still a bit drowsy but also a bit irritated. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I'm awake now and Vivio is preoccupied with her cartoons that I know don't end until noon. That means we have an hour and a half to….play." She said the last part in a sexy whisper which made Nanoha smile.

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

"No I didn't. Now come on we've both been so busy lately that we've barely gotten to do it at all. Sex doesn't really fit into our schedules honey."

Nanoha sighed then giggled a little. "Well I guess you have a point." She sat up and kissed Fate passionately. As they made out, she pushed her blonde haired partner down on the bed and mounted her. They locked lips again and let their hands travel one another before Nanoha moved down to Fate's neck then back up and around to her ear.

"Fate…," she said in a low whisper.

"W-what is it?" Fate answered eager for Nanoha to continue.

"First one to the bathroom gets to use the detachable shower head first!" The playful read head then leapt from bed and darted off into the bathroom laughing.

Fate sat up slowly then just shook her head. "She never changes. Even when it comes to this she's still such a kid." Getting up herself she followed her lover into the bathroom and shut the door locking it.

Back in the living room, Vivio sat in front of the TV as another episode of her favorite cartoon was starting up. Some noise caught her attention however that sounded like people, namely women, moaning or yelling very loudly. "No fair," she pouted while shoving another bite of cereal into her mouth. "They can play their TV loud." 

* * *

><p>This is one of my favorite ones yet. GOD I love Fate x Nanoha.<p>

Well as usual, enjoy and comments are always appreciated.


	4. Gone Fishing

Gone Fishing

"Ok this looks like a good spot!" said Fate dropping her backpack. "Vivio what do you think? We have a nice view of the entire lake plus we have shade. Sounds good right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I like it," said the young girl absentmindedly.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Fate knelt down so she was face to face with Vivio.

"Y-yeah I'm ok."

"Good." After patting her on the head, Fate started setting up their stuff. She set out the two folding chairs and placed the cooler between them. Vivio seated herself in one of the chairs almost immediately and just stared out at the calm water. It was around noon so the sun was shining bright. Fate grabbed the two fishing poles and handed the smaller one to Vivio. "There you go. Now I'm going to teach you how to use it so pay attention ok?"

Vivio nodded.

"Ok you put your bait on the hook like this, then once you've made sure it's on their securely you cast your line out like this!" Fate standing behind Vivio and moving her arms, cast out the line and sent the baited hook flying out into the water.

"What do I do when a fish bites?" asked the young girl clutching the rod nervously.

"Well when a fish bites you just reel your line in by turning this little handle here."

"Ok," Vivio nodded obediently.

"Ok now to get mine out. Let's see who catches a fish first huh?" Baiting her hook as well, Fate tossed it out then sat back in the chair next to Vivio and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I wish mama could've come with us."

Fate looked over at the girl. "I know honey but Nanoha had to work. You know she would have come if she could."

Vivio just sat still clutching her rod and staring down at the ground.

Fate took off her sunglasses and put them on her head then kicked off her sandals. Reaching into the pocket of her jean shorts she pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. _Ok let's try this._ "Vivio honey I know you wanted your mama to come but she just got tied up at work. But I know she'll make it up to you."

The little girl shook her head. "It's not that. I know mama has to do her job. She's a mage and a lot of people need her. Her job is really important so I understand that she can't always spend time with me."

"Well if you're not down about that then what's eating you?" asked Fate.

Vivio was hesitant to answer. She looked at Fate then adjusted her small straw hat on her head.

Fate leaned closer gently placing her hand on the child's shoulder. "Can you please tell me what's wrong Vivio? I want to help if I can."

Vivio looked at her with a serious expression. "Fate…what's a lesbian?"

"What?"

"Some of the kids at school were saying that you and mama are lesbians."

Fate was completely caught off guard. She remembered that Nanoha once mentioned Vivio getting curious and that they would have to explain things to her one day but she never thought it would be at a time when Nanoha wasn't around to help her since was always better at talking to Vivio than she was. But now the young girl was staring Fate right in the eyes eagerly expecting some form of response.

"Um…well Vivio you see…you're mama and I love each other. When two people love each other they want to be together. That's me and your mom. Nanoha is my best friend in the world but she's also my lover," explained Fate.

"What's a lover?" asked Vivio.

"What's a lover? Well a lover is someone who is closest to you in every way possible. It's someone you can depend on, confide in, trust, and someone who will love you unconditionally. You're too young to hear about certain things but a lover is also someone who you are intimate with."

"Intimate? What's intimate?"

Fate laughed a little. "Intimate is being very, very close with someone. It's being so close to them it's like no one else exists sometimes."

"Does mama feel that way about you?" she asked.

Fate nodded. "Yes she does."

"So…does that mean that you're my mama too Fate?"

Fate smiled gently. "Well I'm not officially but I wish I could someday."

"Why can't you?" Vivio asked.

"Because a lot of people don't agree with your mom and I getting married. They think it's wrong so they won't let us," Fate answered with a sad expression.

"But you just said that you and mama love each other right?" said the young girl. "Why wouldn't people let you get married?"

"It's complicated little one."

"But it doesn't seem very fair," said Vivio.

Fate smiled and tried to hold back the few tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I know honey. It's not fair but that's life sometimes. You'll understand when you get older. The world is….not such a nice place all the time."

Vivio was about to say something else when the reel on her rod began spinning.

"You've got a bite Vivio!" cried Fate jumping up from her seat.

"W-what do I do?" said Vivio watching her line disappear.

"Hold on to it! Once it tires out start reeling him in!"

After a few seconds the reel began to slow down and Vivio grabbed it and with Fate's help started to reel in the fish. As it was being pulled towards them it leapt from the water several times showing itself to be of a pretty decent size. Seeing an opportunity to let Vivio finish it herself, Fate let go of her.

"Go on honey you've got it! Just keep pulling him in then lift him out of the water."

Vivio pulled her rod up and sure enough the fish came out of the water with a splash. As Vivio held it up in the air still hanging from her rod, the fish thrashed around getting water all over the two girls.

"Great job!" said Fate patting Vivio on the back. "Now let's put him in the bucket." Grabbing the large white bucket they had hauled with them, Fate dipped it in the water to partially fill it then dropped the fish inside. "There we go. That'll keep him fresh until we get home."

"Fate your rod!" cried Vivio pointing to the ground.

Turning around to see what she was talking about, Fate saw her rod and reel snatched from where she had left it. She dove to grab it and just barely managed to get a grip on the end of the handle but fell into the shallow water. She quickly got to her feet as Vivio helped her.

"Fate are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Vivio. Man this one must be huge!" Yanking on the rod as hard as she could, Fate forced the fish to jump out of the water. It was in fact a large one; at least 2 ½ feet.

"WOW!" shouted Vivio after seeing the size of the fish.

"This one is so tonight's dinner!" said Fate pulling as hard she could on the line and reeling it in quickly. The fish however was not being as cooperative and was giving everything it had to resist being caught. Feeling some strain on the rod by her huge catch, Fate decided to implore a slightly different tactic.

_Let's see you deal with this!_ She worked a small, but still somewhat powerful magic spell in her right hand then shot it out at the water. Once it hit, it caused a surprisingly large blast of water to go shooting into the air along with her big fish. Yanking on the line one last time, Fate pulled the fish through the air and landed it squarely in their large bucket.

Vivio cheered even as the water thrown up by Fate's spell, rained back down on top of them. "That was so cool Fate!"

"I know right? How nice of a catch was that?" _Even if I did cheat a little,_ she said to herself.

"That was so cool how you made that big splash of water when you pulled him out!" said the young girl again.

Fate was about to answer when her cellphone rang. Picking it up and thanking god that it didn't get wet in her little spectacle, she answered it. "Hello? Nanoha? I'm surprised your calling I thought you were busy?"

"Oh let me talk to mama!" said Vivio jumping up and down and reaching for the phone.

"Here Vivio wants to talk to you," said Fate handing the little girl the phone.

"Mama? Hey mama! Guess what? I caught a fish!" the girl yelled proudly. "Yeah Fate caught one too! She caught a big one! It jumped out of the water and was like whoosh!"

Fate smiled as she watched Vivio brag on and on about the fish they caught and about her as well. After a few minutes she handed the phone back to Fate. "Yeah Nanoha it's me again. We'll be home in a few hours ok?" Fate laughed. "Yes we'll be having fish tonight. Ok, love you too. See you soon." Hanging up the phone, Fate made sure to put it safely in her backpack where it wouldn't be in danger of getting sprayed again. "Now let's try and catch some more for mama to cook what do you say?"

Vivio jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes! Let's catch lots of fish!"

"You know it!" Fate said as the two gave each other a highfive then cast there lines out again. 

* * *

><p>I thought I'd do some interaction between Fate and Vivio this time. I thought this was a really cute one.<p>

Comments are appreciated and most of all enjoy!


	5. Movie Night

Movie Night

Fate Harlaown was practically giddy and for many reasons. First of all, it was a Saturday night, Vivio was spending the night at a good friend's home since they had a big sleep over planned for the weekend, she had picked up a pizza and a few movies to watch, and she had a beautiful redhead waiting for her in her apartment upstairs. Barely able to contain her excitement about an evening alone with Nanoha was making it very difficult for her to think of anything else. There had been so much going for them with various issues and problems at work, finding a school for Vivio which Nanoha insisted on being very choosy about, and various financial concerns. Now that things had finally stabilized and most of the stress had faded away, she couldn't wait to spend some quality time with her lover. She got her stuff out of the car and after a bit of struggling to find the right position to carry everything, she headed upstairs.

"Perhaps in retrospect, wearing heels wasn't the best idea," she grumbled to herself as she finally made it to their floor. She passed a few of their neighbors in the hallway who greeted her like they always did since they knew both her and Nanoha well. After a bit more walking she finally made it to their apartment door. Fumbling with her various items in an attempt to find her keys, she got the door open and walked inside sitting her stuff down on the kitchen table. "Nanoha I'm home!"

"Welcome home Fate!" Nanoha's cheerful voice said from the living room.

Fate immediately kicked off her black, high heeled shoes and walked into the living room to see Nanoha sitting Indian style on the couch with her laptop in her lap. She was wearing a long, pink, button up shirt and from what Fate could see nothing else. The blonde young woman smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her. _I don't think I've ever seen a more adorable sight in my life._

Nanoha looked up at her with a bright smile. "Hey, how was your day?" she asked.

Fate took off her black, denim jacket and tossed it on a chair by the window. "It was fine. I dropped Vivio off at Hayate's place and ran a few errands. So what are you doing there?"

"Checking my account."

"Everything going ok?"

Nanoha nodded. "It's going. I have to thank you again for helping Fate. At this rate we'll have enough saved to move into a real house within a few months."

Fate leaned over and gave her a light peck on the forehead. "You don't have to thank me Nanoha. I'm living here with you and Vivio so naturally I'd help you with the expenses."

"Well after factoring in both of our incomes, we can cover rent for this place as well as weekly shopping and everything with plenty of cash leftover." Nanoha leaned against Fate but then looked up toward the kitchen table. "Oh what did you buy?"

Fate smiled. "I picked up a pizza and a few movies for tonight. I thought we'd stay in and have a little date night. What do you say? You up for it?"

Nanoha looked up at her as her bright blue eyes shined. "That sounds great. We haven't had one of those in a long time."

Fate stood up. "Wonderful. Let's get ready then," she said taking Nanoha's hand and leading her into the kitchen. Fate unboxed the pizza and set the oven to preheat. She grabbed a pan from the cabinet below the sink and stuck the pizza in. She then turned around after feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Fate would you like white or red?" asked Nanoha holding up 2 bottles of wine.

"Where did you get those? I didn't know we had wine!"

The redhead giggled. "That's because I kept them hidden for a special occasion."

"Then why bring them out now?" asked Fate putting the pizza in the oven.

"Well what occasion could be more special than a night with the person I love?"

Fate smiled and put her arms around Nanoha hugging her. "I'd prefer red honey."

"Red it is," said Nanoha giving Fate a quick kiss on the lips. She put the other bottle away in the cabinet and opened the bottle of red wine. She then picked up the movies that Fate had brought. "Quite a selection you got here Fate."

"Pick whichever one you want babe. The pizza will be done in a few minutes so I'm going to go change really quick." Fate left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and pulled her brown stockings off then started rummaging through the dressers to find something comfortable to put on. She found her favorite black tank top with a lightning bolt on the front and a pair of short gray shorts. She pulled the 2 black ribbons from her hair that were holding her pigtails in place and laid them both on the dresser then headed into the bathroom. After spending a few minutes quickly washing up, she walked back into the living room to see Nanoha putting one of the movies into the DVD player.

"I chose Tangled. Is that alright?"

Fate laughed. "You are such a kid. Somehow I knew you'd pick that one."

"Most people underrate romantic comedies but I like them. Besides I think something whimsical and upbeat is perfect for tonight," said Nanoha beaming.

"Well it's fine with me. I kinda wanted to see it anyway," answered Fate heading for the kitchen. She checked the oven timer and saw that it had 10 minutes left so she grabbed a couple of wine glasses out of the cabinet and took them along with the red wine bottle into the living room to join Nanoha. The movie was just starting as Fate plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Good you brought the wine," Nanoha said taking one of the glasses as Fate poured some wine for her. "How long until the pizza is done?"

"Just a few more minutes," answered Fate taking a sip from her glass.

Nanoha drank a little from her own glass then sat it down on the coffee table in front of them. She then adjusted herself so she was laying long ways on the couch with her head on Fate's lap.

Looking down and smiling at her, Fate relaxed herself as the movie started. Shortly afterwards the oven timer went off and Fate went to stand up but was pushed back down by Nanoha who jumped up instead.

"You stay put Ms. Harlaown. I'll get the pizza." Nanoha gave Fate a kiss before bounding off to the kitchen. She got the pizza out of the oven and quickly cut it into slices with a pizza cutter. Then grabbing the pizza pan with a pair of oven mittens, she carried it back to the living room and put it on the coffee table.

"Smells good," said Fate taking a piece. Without thinking first she took a bite of the still piping hot slice of pepperoni pizza then screamed.

Nanoha burst into laughter at her lover's mistake. "Be careful Fate it's fresh from the oven! You have to let it cool first!"

"Very funny," said Fate holding her tongue out. "I'm gonna get some water."

"Hurry back you're missing it," said Nanoha laying back across the couch again this time resting her feet in the spot Fate had just been sitting. A few moments later Fate returned with a glass of water and pushed Nanoha's feet off the couch so she could sit down again. The two then sat and enjoyed Nanoha's movie selection while munching on the pizza and having more than a little wine. Once the first movie ended, they popped in another and continued to watch until they had gone through the entire stack. By they time they finished the last movie they were both full on pizza and a little drunk from drinking a whole bottle of wine. It was about 1:30 in the morning and they were both still awake but on the floor instead of the couch. Nanoha lay with her back against the sofa while Fate lay with her head on the redhead's lap.

"Say Nanoha?" asked Fate slightly slurring her words.

"What's up?" answered and equally tipsy Nanoha.

"What would you think of getting a pet?"

Nanoha looked down at the beautiful blonde woman laying on her. Fate's ruby red eyes were staring back at her expectantly. "You mean like a dog or a cat?"

"Yeah, something Vivio would like. I was thinking a puppy would be an awesome surprise for her." Fate gulped down the last bit of wine in her glass then reached up and sat it on the table.

"I don't know Fate a puppy is a lot of work and a big responsibility and you know how little girls are. Do you think Vivio is ready for that?"

"That's what I'm saying Nanoha. It would TEACH her responsibility."

"I guess you have a point there," Nanoha said starting to gently stroke her fingers through Fate's soft blonde hair.

"So what do you think?" asked Fate sitting up and looking at her face to face.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea but can we talk about it some more when we're sober," she said giggling.

"No problem. I know how to sober up really quick," said Fate smiling deviously.

"And how might we do that?" asked Nanoha pretending not to know what her partner was getting at.

Fate practically tackled Nanoha to the ground pinning her arms back. "I'm still hungry Nanoha Takamachi and I need to be fed."

"Here we go," said Nanoha jokingly. "You only get animalistic when your drunk Fate."

"Sucks to be you then huh? You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time because you are my prey!"

Nanoha narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Were it so easy Fate Harlaown." She wrapped her legs around Fate's waist. "If I have to go down, I'm taking you with me!" Nanoha then lifted her head and kissed Fate one last time before their "battle" began. 

* * *

><p>Thought I'd try something cute and sexy with this one. I really like Nanoha and Fate in these kinds of situations<p>

Enjoy and review!


	6. Proposal

Proposal 

"So you're really going through with it this time?" Hayate asked taking another bite of the salad in front of her.

Fate nodded. "Yeah. It's been a lot longer than I wanted but I finally have worked up the money and the nerve." She was seated in a chair in front of Hayate's large desk in her office. Both were dressed in their work attire and were enjoying lunch together.

"So you really want Nanoha to be your wife? Officially?"

"Yes. Why do you say it like that?" Fate asked.

"No reason really. It's just that you two have been together how long? Going on 3 years now right?"

Fate nodded. "I'm finally ready. I know what I want and that's Nanoha. Vivio too. I want-no I _need _them in my life."

Hayate folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. She looked like she was contemplating something but then flashed a big smile. "Good for you Fate! Now I get to be maid of honor right?"

"Nanoha and I will have to talk about that," answered Fate laughing. "I'm not even sure if we'll have a large wedding. I mean neither of us have big families or anything. We just have you guys; our friends."

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the world. Put me down under RSVP." The petite young woman then leaned forward grinning. "So let's see it."

"W-what?" Fate said nervously.

"The _ring._ Show me the ring!"

Fate reached into the pocket of her jacket that was draped over the back of her chair and pulled out the small black box. Holding it out so Hayate could see she slowly opened it. Almost immediately the short haired young woman squealed in delight.

"FATE IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" she cried beaming at the ring. It was a silver ring with a design on top of it that was almost a perfect, miniature replica of Nanoha's device Raising Heart's standby mode. The only difference was that instead of a red gem for the center there was a gorgeous diamond.

"You think she'll like it?" Fate asked.

"Oh absolutely. She'll flip over this. I promise you. I can hear her bragging and showing it off around the office now," Hayate answered.

"Oh thank god." Fate let out a deep sigh of relief. "This cost me almost an entire year's salary. And that's just for getting the custom work done. If she doesn't like it I'm going to roll over and die."

Hayate stood and walked around her desk to Fate. "Look, Nanoha is crazy about you. I've seen you two together. All she sees is you. Believe me she is going to marry you without question even without this kickass ring." She smiled devilishly. "But the ring is going to pretty much guarantee that you get laid tonight."

"Stop that," said Fate giving her a light push. "Well I need to beat her home so I gotta get going."

"Got big plans?" asked Hayate.

"Sure do. I'm going to do everything that has to be done today so when Nanoha gets home she can come right in and relax. Now I have to go because Vivio's school lets out in 20 minutes." Fate grabbed her jacket from the chair and hurried out of Hayate's office.

"Good luck!" Hayate called after her but Fate was already gone. 

* * *

><p>Fate managed to get to Vivio's school just in time to pick her up. On the way she texted Nanoha letting her know that she was getting her and she'd see her at home. Once they got home and in the door she got started. "Ok Vivio I'm going need your help today."<p>

The little girl looked at her curiously. "With what?"

"Well…I have a special surprise for your mama. It's _really_ important to me and her too. Think of this like a mission!"

"You're giving me a mission?" Vivio asked.

"Yep! And phase 1 of your mission is to do all of your homework. Can you do that?"

Vivio nodded. "Sure I can! It's just vocabulary words tonight. I have to make sentences with them."

"Good girl. Ok you get on that and I'm going to start phase 2! Is that clear lieutenant Vivio?" she said in a militaristic tone.

"Crystal ma'am!" Vivio responded by giving a salute. She then darted off to the kitchen table and began pulling her stuff out of her backpack.

_Great. Got Vivio taken care of. Now to deal with this place._ She looked around to see clothes lying all around the living room, dishes still sitting on the coffee table, and Vivio's toys on the floor._ Ok let's do this._ First she grabbed all the dishes from the table and put them in the new automatic dishwasher. Quickly doing the settings she got it started then grabbed a basket from the laundry room and started picking up all the clothes. Once she had them all she put them in the washing machine and got it going. Lastly she picked up Vivio's toys and put them in her room. The place was pretty much clean but Nanoha was a bit of a neat freak and she didn't want her to have _anything_ to do when she came home but be with her. So Fate grabbed the vacuum from the closet and went all over the living room floor and used the detachable hose to get the sofa, curtains, and behind the TV and such. After that was done she popped her head back into the kitchen to check on Vivio who was absentmindedly eating a candy bar. "I want that paperwork done and on my desk by 2000 hours soldier!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" said the young girl startled by Fate's sudden remark. She busily went back to writing.

_There. That takes care of the house now I need to take care of myself. I can't propose to her in my work clothes._ Dashing off to the bedroom Fate heard her phone ring. Running back to the kitchen to grab it out of her bag and nearly slipping on the floor due to her running in stockings, she answered it.

"Hey Fate," said Nanoha on the other end.

"Hey…baby! W-what's up?" Fate said still a little shaken from almost falling and taking out the kitchen table.

"Are you ok? You sound kinda flustered?"

Fate brushed her skirt down. "No I'm fine. Why do I sound flustered?"

Nanoha giggled on the other end. "Kinda. But listen I'm on the way home now."

"WHAT?" Fate yelled nearly making Vivio fall out of her chair in surprise.

"Um…yeah that meeting didn't last as long as I thought. I'll be there in about 10 minutes unless you want me to grab take out?"

"Yes!" Fate said quickly taking any chance she could get to delay Nanoha's arrival. "Get take out! That Chinese place we love! Go there!"

"Ok that's convenient. It's right on way. Won't take me 5 minutes."

"What do you mean? That place is on the other side of town," said Fate.

"Not anymore. They moved. Now there only down the road from the house," Nanoha answered.

"Son of a bitch!" Fate screamed out.

"Fate what's wrong?"

"Nothing honey I just-that was the TV. They were talking about this dog that had only one male puppy it's an oddity of nature."

"Don't you mean freak of nature?" Nanoha corrected her.

"Animals have feelings too Nanoha! Listen I gotta go! I'll see you when you get here! Bye!"

"Fate wait-," she was cut off as Fate hung up the phone.

"Vivio I just used a bad word that you are never to say ever again! Understood?"

She nodded obediently.

"Good girl now wash up for dinner."

"But I'm not done with my sentences yet," she protested.

"Ugh…! Ok finish your homework fast then wash up! Come quick like a bunny!" Fate looked at the clock. "Ok she was at least 10 minutes away, to stop for fast food on a Friday night is going to take her at least 10 more minutes give or take so I have roughly 15 to 20 minutes to get ready!" She then made a mad dash to the bedroom and threw her work clothes off. She grabbed a black t-shirt from the dresser as well as pair of gray sweatpants. Putting them on quickly she then headed for the bathroom and checked herself over in the mirror. "Ok looking good. Now I just need to get the ring and…" She patted herself down but didn't feel the little box. "Oh right my jacket pocket!" She headed back into the bedroom and grabbed her jacket where she had tossed it. Reaching into the pockets Fate's eyes widened in horror. "Where is it? I had it in here!" The started shaking her jacket up and down but nothing fell out. "Oh come on this is not happening!" She started hunting around the bedroom like she was possessed. She looked under the bed thinking it might have fallen out of her pocket in her rush and rolled under there but there was nothing. After turning the bedroom upside down she headed back into the living room. _It has to be here! I was cleaning frantically maybe it fell out of my pocket around here._ She searched the living room top to bottom but found nothing. "Ok Fate think! You're an S-class mage you can handle this!" She mentally retraced her steps. "The kitchen!" Running to the kitchen she saw Vivio gone so she assumed she was washing up. She searched all over the floors, under the table, and on the counter tops but the ring still eluded her. She then ran to the laundry room and checking in the basket she used and on the floor by and behind the machine. Still having no luck she headed back in to the kitchen to give it another look over. Just then the door opened and Nanoha walked in carrying a bag that smelled delicious.

"Hey guys I'm home!" she said walking into the kitchen and sitting the bag down on the table. "How is everything Fate?"

Fate just stared at the ground in defeat. "Nanoha…I'm sorry."

"For what? What's going on with you today?" Nanoha's voice was filled with concern as it always was when she sensed the slightest change in Fate's usually predictable behavior.

"I…I planned to propose to you," said Fate as a couple of tears ran down her face. "I planned it all out but I…I lost the ring. I can't find it anywhere."

"Propose? You were going to propose?"

The blonde nodded. "I've been trying for a while now. But something always seemed to come up or go wrong. This time I honestly thought it work out but I was wrong again. I saved my pay for a year to buy you a ring that I was praying that you'd like. I even had it custom made and everything! It cost a fortune but I wanted to give you one that you'd be proud to wear. I…I was just trying to impress you. But once again I screwed it up!" Fate covered her face with hands.

"Oh Fate," Nanoha hugged her sobbing partner. "You didn't screw anything up. I…I think this is incredibly sweet. You always are."

"Thanks. I just wish I hadn't lost that stupid ring."

Nanoha smiled. "Tell me Fate, what did this ring look like exactly?"

She wiped her eyes. "It was a silver ring with a design mirroring Raising Heart with a diamond in the center instead of a red gem. On the inner surface it also had your name engraved."

"I see. So like this then?"

Fate looked up to see Nanoha holding her hand up with the ring on her finger. "How did you?"

"I found this little black box outside on the walkway as I was coming up to the door. I'm guessing some mind-blowingly beautiful blonde woman dropped it while she was in such a hurry about setting some elaborate proposal her future fiancé." Nanoha shrugged. "I could be wrong of course."

Fate smiled as more tears came streaming from her ruby red eyes. "I think you guessed right."

"Well I have the ring but I'm still waiting on the proposal part," Nanoha said smiling.

Fate nodded and took Nanoha's hands as she knelt down. Vivio came back into the room just as Fate began to speak. Nanoha quickly made a gesture stopping her from saying anything. "Nanoha Takamachi…"

"Yes?" Nanoha said trying to act surprised that this was happening.

Fate laughed a little at her act. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears began streaming from Nanoha's eyes as well. She smiled tenderly at her partner who was eagerly awaiting her answer. "Of course I will."

Both of them stood as Vivio ran over and jumped into Nanoha's arms. "Hey pumpkin," she said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mama why are you crying?"

"Oh I'm just really happy. We've got some good news Vivio."

"Really? What is it? What is it?" she asked eager to hear.

"I'm going to officially be your mama too now," said Fate gently putting her arms around them both.

"That means…you're going to marry mama?"

"Yes sweetie it does."

"Yay!" She hugged Nanoha tightly and then hugged Fate as well. "Oh mama did you get your surprise?"

Nanoha looked at Fate who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes Vivio. I did and I love it. Every last bit of it." 

* * *

><p>So after many comments on this I finally got around to the proposal one. I wanted to add a bit of humor in it as well as keep the romantic atmosphere. I also pictured Fate being the type who would really worry about something like this and Nanoha would be the type who likes to tease.<p>

Anyways enjoy and please review!


	7. All Over Again

All Over Again 

"Ok…no more…I need a break," Fate said between gasps.

Nanoha tickled her partner's bare stomach with her fingers. She then moved up and kissed her softly. "I'm going to assume that you enjoyed that?"

Fate let out a deep sigh. "Nanoha…my god what was that 5 times in a row?"

"I lost count after 6," said Nanoha laying on top of her and smiling.

"Can we have a lunch break? I feel like I just ran a triathlon."

"Sure babe. I'll throw something together," said Nanoha giving her one last kiss before hopping up and walking off towards the bedroom. Fate sat up with a huge smile on her face as she watched Nanoha walk into the bedroom completely naked. She came back out wearing a sky blue robe covered in snowflake designs. As she tied the sash around her waist she looked at Fate.

"You know it's amazing how hot you are just doing the simplest of things," Fate said.

"Oh?" Nanoha finished tying the sash then did a little twirl. "How was that?"

"Excellent."

Nanoha walked over to Fate who was sitting on the couch still and kissed her one last time. As she tried to pull away Fate tugged slightly on her robe bring her back in for deeper kiss. It was several seconds before their lips parted again. "Fate…you said you wanted a break."

"I know but you're so hard to resist," Fate whispered into her ear. "My body though exhausted still wants you."

"Well can you wait until after lunch?"

Fate sat up with Nanoha straddling her lap. "Ok whatever you say. I could never refuse anything you say."

"I have you on a short leash huh?" she said running her fingers through Fate's hair.

She smiled and kissed Nanoha again. "That you do. In fact let me help you with lunch."

Nanoha kissed her back. "Thanks. But cover up first. It'd be awkward if someone came to the door."

Fate nodded and let Nanoha get off of her before heading to the bedroom. "Well we wouldn't want people to think that we've been having crazy sex all day now would we!" she called out from the bedroom.

Nanoha laughed to herself in the kitchen. "Please stop yelling that out! Some of our neighbors have kids!" She opened the fridge to look for something to make but nothing appealed to her much. Then she opened a cabinet and saw a large jar of spaghetti sauce and a box of noodles. "Perfect! Sexy food for a sex filled day!" She grabbed both items and then a pan from below the sink. Just as she was warming up the stove Fate came walking back in wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt that was unbuttoned. She had put on a black and dark violet bra with a matching pair of underwear.

"What's that you're making?" she asked hugging Nanoha and kissing her along her neck and caressing her body with her hands.

"S-spaghetti," said Nanoha fighting to hold down the moans from what Fate was doing to her. She almost whined when Fate suddenly stopped.

"You're a mean tease."

"But I'm _your_ tease," Fate answered grabbing two plates and forks from the cabinet. She set them on the table and plopped down in one of the chairs herself. She opened and turned on her laptop that she had left sitting on the table. As the low hum of the computer started up Fate adjusted herself in her chair to watch Nanoha cook. "Say Nanoha?"

"Yeah?" the redhead answered as she gently stirred the noodles.

"You know I love you right?"

Nanoha looked at her curiously. "Of course I do Fate. I would think you wouldn't have to ask at this point."

"Very funny but I'm being serious. I just wanted to say it. Sometimes I feel like I…don't tell you that enough."

"Oh Fate." Nanoha stopped stirring and turned down the burner on the stove so the noodles could finish cooking. She walked over to Fate and sat in the chair next to her. "There's no quota on how many times you have to tell me that. I _know _you love me. I know that by all that you do." She took Fate's hand and gently squeezed it between her own.

Fate smiled as her computer screen lit up prompting her to put in her password. "And what do I do for you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Nanoha scooted closer to her. "Wow where do I start. First of all you're a wonderful friend. I can talk to you about anything. And I know I can sometimes talk a bit more than you actually like but you never complain; you just listen. You're always there when I need you. I know if anything ever happened to me or Vivio I could call you and you'd come running."

"From wherever I was. I dare anyone to try and stop me from getting to you guys."

Nanoha giggled. "You're also extremely loyal. I know I can trust you no matter what. I mean let's face it you would walk through fire for me Fate."

"That's actually not all that hard. I've done it before," Fate said jokingly.

"Well the point is that you are the love of my life Fate. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I mean just the thought of you makes me long for the next time I get to see you and talk to you." She kissed Fate's hand which caused the young blonde woman to blush brightly. "Not to mention how cute you are when you're embarrassed!" Nanoha added laughing again.

"I love that," said Fate.

"Huh?"

"Your laugh. I love your laugh Nanoha. Sometimes I make you laugh on purpose just so I can hear it."

"I know. You've told me before. Hang on I have to check the noodles." Nanoha got up and walked back over to the stove.

Fate put in her password and started checking her email. "Wow I have 10 unread emails and it's only been one day."

"You are a wanted woman," Nanoha said empting the jar of sauce into the pan.

"Don't remind me. But most of these are junk. There's only one from work and it's a memo about the refrigerator in the officer's lounge. Apparently someone's been stealing peoples' food out of it."

"Really? Like the lunches and stuff we store in there?" Nanoha asked.

"Yep. They're just asking everyone to be on the lookout for anything or anyone acting suspicious. Not that big of a deal since the only reason I even go in there is for the coffee," said Fate. "There's also one from Signum. Wow I didn't think she used the computer."

"She's been acting kind of funny around you lately. Did you two get into some sort of fight or something?" Nanoha asked.

Fate shook her head. "I don't know what's up with her. But her email is an apology. She says that she's sorry for acting differently towards me."

Nanoha walked over and peered over her lovers shoulder. After reading silently to herself she then began reading part of it out loud. "I deeply respect and admire you as a friend as well as a comrade in battle. I have never known a more noble, courageous, and loyal woman in my life. I am ashamed to admit that I am somewhat jealous of you Miss Harlaown. Please forgive my foolishness in showing adversity towards such a trusted friend. You have my deepest apologies."

"Wow she does not know how to be casual does she?" Fate leaned back in her chair.

"But she means well Fate. I actually think it's kind of sweet. Signum is very nice despite her usual demeanor." Nanoha went back to the stove and turned the noodles off. She took the pot to the sink and strained the hot water out. "You should reply. Let her know that you aren't mad at her. I mean she clearly feels bad for acting up around you. By the way what made her act that in the first place? Did you do something to her?"

"I….may have beat her while sparring," Fate answered.

"Figures," laughed Nanoha. "Anyways lunch is almost ready."

"Good I'm starving." Fate powered down and closed her laptop after typing up a short reply to Signum's email. She watched Nanoha mix the noodles and sauce together before bring the pan over to the table. "Nanoha one more question," she said.

"Yes I would do absolutely anything for you Fate."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask but thank you." She leaned forward a bit in her chair. "I was going to ask you where you learned that thing you did earlier. I've never even heard of that position. Was it kama sutra or something?"

Nanoha smiled. "Actually I saw it on TV."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were working late one night and Vivio tired out early so I watched pay per view."

"Wow you mean you actually ordered and watched one of the adult channels?" Fate asked eager to hear the answer.

"What makes you think it was an adult channel? It could have been a movie that just happened to have a lesbian sex scene in it." Nanoha gave Fate a bit of spaghetti then put some on a plate for herself.

"Was it just a movie?"

Nanoha sat down and shoved a bite of food into her mouth. "Oh no it was totally a porno. But you shouldn't automatically assume that it was."

Fate stared at her until the two burst into laughter. _I wouldn't give up these moments for anything. I can be truly happy only when I'm with her._

"But I will tell you," Nanoha started, "That it gave me many ideas. Not just one."

"What else did you learn?"

"Not telling you. I want to show you. If the movie is any indication, you'll love this. I have to confess that I got kinda hot just watching it."

"I can't wait," said Fate as they continued to eat. Once they had both had their fill, they saved the rest in the fridge for later and sat together on the couch.

"I have an idea Fate," Nanoha whispered into her partner's ear.

"And what is that?"

"How about we watch it again together and you can try something out on me?"

"Sounds good. Can it be anything I want?"

Nanoha pulled Fate close and softly licked her lips with a flick of her tongue. "Anything. But within reason! Don't get any kinky ideas. No bondage stuff. You know that's where my line is."

Fate pushed Nanoha down on her back and removed the sash holding her robe closed. She then pulled it off of her and tossed on the reclining chair behind them. She brushed a bit of red hair from Nanoha's face and lovingly smiled down at her.

"What is it Fate?"

"Nothing I just…everyday I feel like you make me fall for you again and again and again. It's like a trick I always walk into."

Propping herself up on her elbows, Nanoha kissed Fate slowly and very passionately. As she did she helped her out of the shirt she was wearing and immediately started fumbling with the clasp on her bra. After a few seconds of messing with it blindly, she undid it, snatched it off and tossed it on the floor. Fate was ready to go another round with her but Nanoha pressed her right index finger to Fate's lips stopping her.

"What?" Fate asked eager to go at it.

"I just want to tell you…that I love you Fate. You mean so much to me. I honestly can't imagine life with you. Just the thought scares me more than anything."

Fate softly kissed Nanoha again. "I'm not going anywhere. I'd cut off my own arm before I ever left you Nanoha. Now the build up is killing me! What is this other thing you learned?"

Nanoha laughed yet again. "I was thinking…that since we already did it in the bedroom and the living room, that we try it somewhere else."

"Like where?"

Nanoha sat up and turned her head in the direction of the bathroom. "It's been a while since we did it in the shower hasn't it?"

"Well we do need to wash off the sweat we built up today. I'm game if you are," said Fate.

Nanoha smiled. "Let's do it."

Without warning Fate lifted Nanoha up and tossed her over her shoulder. She then stood and carried her towards the bathroom.

"Fate put me down!" Nanoha said amidst her laughter.

Fate responded by giving her a rather firm smack on the butt. "You said anything I wanted. I want to carry you."

"Hmm…so it's like that huh?" said Nanoha. She reached down and grabbed Fate's butt squeezing rather hard.

"Oh you naughty little mage. I'm gonna have to teach you some manners I see!" Fate, still holding Nanoha over her shoulder, turned on the shower head in the bathroom. As the warm water came rushing out she put Nanoha down only to have the playful redhead push her under the water. "Wait Nanoha I haven't taken off my underwear yet!"

Nanoha crouched down and snatched Fate's underwear down her legs. As soon as she stepped out of them, Nanoha threw them out of the bathroom and into the hallway. She then looked at Fate with a seductive smile that made her heart skip beats. "I'm taking you Fate Harlaown. _All _of you." Nanoha then skillfully kicked the bathroom door closed. 

* * *

><p>I thought I'd go for a change of pace with this one. I've done several ones that focused on the adorable aspect of Fate and Nanoha's relationship so I wanted this one to focus more on the sexual aspect. I wanted it to be sexy without being overly graphic with it because that's how I see both Fate and Nanoha; extremely sexy but in a very subtle way.<p>

Anyways enjoy and all comments are appreciated!


	8. Thanks

Thanks

"Ok next point wins!" Fate called out launching the ball to Nanoha's side of the court. The ball bounced once before Nanoha sent it flying back with a well timed swing. Fate did the same and returned the ball to her partner. Nanoha put a bit more power into her second swing sending the ball flying straight for the ground on Fates' side of the court. The young blonde barely stopped it with a running swing but slightly lost her balance. Seeing her chance, Nanoha ran forward and slammed the oncoming ball with her racket. Fate tried to hit the ball but missed causing her to topple over and fall down as it continued to bounce giving Nanoha the win.

"Better luck next time sweetie," she said extending a hand to Fate.

Fate stood up with Nanoha's help and brushed the slight bit of dirt off of her pants. "You've gotten much better. I'm impressed."

"It's thanks to you teaching me. Remember when I used to be terrible at this?" Nanoha said running to retrieve the ball.

"Yeah I do. But I'm glad you picked it up so fast. How about we take a breather?"

Nanoha picked up the tennis ball. "Sure. We can sit on that park bench over there." She directed Fate to the bench near a path that cut through the middle of the park. It was a cool, autumn morning and it just happen to be the one day a week that Nanoha and Fate always played tennis in the park that was only few blocks from their home. Nanoha pulled out a thermos from her bag and unscrewed the top letting the aroma of the coffee fill her nose. "You want some coffee babe?"

Fate nodded eagerly as she rubbed her hands together trying to warm up. She was wearing a black hoodie and pants along with a small scarf.

Nanoha poured some into the thermos top and handed it to her. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Fate sipped on the coffee. "Well we're hosting Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Everyone is coming to _our _home."

Nanoha sighed. "It's gonna be an interesting day. By the way you _did _remember to do the shopping right Fate?"

"I'm sorry what?" Fate answered.

Nanoha shot her a furious look.

"Relax Nanoha I remembered. I mean you gave me a full page list of things to buy. It was basically my marching orders."

"Don't scare me like that!" Nanoha said jabbing Fate with her elbow. "We're going to have our hands full preparing food today and tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry I bought everything you asked me to." Fate said finishing the coffee and handing the thermos top back to Nanoha. "I got the turkey and it's sitting in the freezer at home. All of the ingredients for the stuffing are in a grocery bag on the kitchen table and I made sure to get all of the miscellaneous things including the corn, yams, cranberry sauce, dinner rolls, and dessert."

"Oh what did you grab for dessert? I didn't specify on that."

"I got an apple pie, a pumpkin pie, and a multi flavored cheese cake," Fate said with a smile.

"A cheese cake? Sounds tasty."

"It will be. And people better eat it this time because it wasn't easy to obtain," said Fate leaning back against the bench.

"And why was it hard to get?"

"Because law enforcement can move surprisingly fast when they are chasing a thief," said Fate grinning.

"I really hope you're kidding."

"I am." Fate said. "Come on Nanoha why are you so tense all of a sudden? You were as playful as ever just a few minutes ago."

Nanoha let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on Fate's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess all the tension from work is getting to me. The other day I had to sit through a 3 hour meeting on civilian defensive measures. Not to mention that _today_, I have to take a class of recruits through all the basic drills."

"Oh yeah I forgot about them. How are they doing by the way?"

"They're doing subpar at best," Nanoha answered.

"Wow, you're being unusually critical. Something else on your mind?" asked Fate.

"Well they can't do basic things right Fate. I explain and explain and explain the same things but it's like they ignore me. I even demonstrate things and they still mess up."

Fate gently brushed her fingers through Nanoha's hair. "Well they're kids honey. They are going to mess up. You just have to be patient with them. I mean you were like them once. Can you honestly say that you were always as good with all of your skills as you are now?"

"I know that," said Nanoha.

"So cut them some slack. I remember a certain red haired mage who had to learn as she progressed." Fate put her arm around Nanoha which made her smile. But while Nanoha couldn't see, Fate reached into her backpack to grab her phone and quickly sent a text message. "How about I take you home, you can take a nice hot bubble bath and afterwards I can give you a sensual massage before we start cooking for tomorrow?" she said sliding her phone back out of sight before Nanoha could notice.

"That…would actually be really nice Fate." Nanoha sat up and turned to face Fate on the bench. She took her partner's hand in her own and softly kissed it.

"Um…Nanoha?"

"Fate…I have something to tell you."

Fate watched her partner's beautiful eyes well up with tears. "Nanoha what's wrong?"

"I just…in the spirit of Thanksgiving I'd just like to take this time to tell you a few things." She wiped her eyes with one hand. "I'm thankful for a lot of things Fate. I mean a _lot _of things. I'm thankful for Raising Heart. Thanks to it, I have the strength to protect and fight for what's important to me. Even though it's been a long time since I first acquired it and so much has happened, I'd do it all again if I could. There isn't a single thing in my life that I think I would change."

"Nanoha."

"Hold on Fate let me finish." Nanoha closed her eyes. "I'm also thankful for my family and friends. I have so many great friends that I know I can depend on. I also have a family now with you and Vivio. You know, I honestly wasn't sure if I would make a good mother to Vivio. I wasn't sure I could do it. I mean could I really balance my kind of job with being a mother? It was a bit much for me at first I admit," Nanoha said with a small laugh. "But one thing helped me. There was one thing that made everything ok; made everything seem far less frightening."

"Nanoha."

"Please Fate let me finish." Clearing her throat, Nanoha continued. "Can you guess what that one thing was?"

"Banana nut muffins?" Fate answered.

"N-no!" said Nanoha. "As much as I love those, the one thing that made everything better in my life was you Fate."

"Oh Nanoha."

"It's true. Through all that we've been through you've become my best friend in the world. I can tell you anything. I can ask you for help at anytime and you always show up to help. You've even saved my life before." She squeezed Fate's hand tighter. "I'm so glad to have you in my life Fate. I could never have done half of what I've accomplished without you."

Fate shook her head. "Stop it Nanoha. You've done all that you've done on your own. You're an amazing mage, an amazing mother, and an amazing woman. I don't think there's anything that you can't do. And besides, I still haven't figured out a way to counter Starlight Breaker."

Nanoha laughed. "Well regardless, I still want to thank you. I could never do this job by myself."

Fate smiled. "You don't have to. I'll be here. I'll always be here for you."

Nanoha quickly threw her arms around Fate embracing her tightly. "I love you Fate."

"I love you too Nanoha." The two sat there holding one another until a beeping sound emanated from Nanoha's coat pocket. They finally separated and she reached into her pocket taking out her cellphone.

"Hello? Yes this is Nanoha. Hey!" There was a brief pause. "Oh really? Thank you! Yes I'll be sure to have them there tomorrow for you. I owe one on this." She laughed. "Ok thanks. See you tomorrow!"

"What was that about?" Fate asked.

"That was Teana. She said another officer is going to train the recruits today so I'm off the hook."

"Oh really? Why the sudden change?"

Nanoha smiled and put her phone away. "She said another officer volunteered to take my place. They were pretty adamant about it too."

"You don't say," Fate said holding back a grin.

"Yeah it's kind of weird but I'm not complaining. Now we have the whole day." The redhead smiled. "That being said we should really get home and start preparing."

"Ok but there's just one thing that I want to say."

Nanoha attentively watched her partner. "What is it?"

"I'm thankful to have met you all those years ago." The young blonde smiled. "You may not be aware of this, but I am very proud of you. I'm proud to call you my girlfriend. Hell I'm proud to know you Nanoha."

"Thank you Fate. That means so much to me. Probably more than you'll ever know."

"You're welcome. Now let's get home and begin preparing for our guests tomorrow." Both of them stood up, grabbed their things and started down the path back through the park.

"You know Fate," Nanoha said, "I _could _give you a tip on how to deal with Starlight Breaker if you wanted."

Fate held Nanoha's free hand with her own. "You're really going to tell me?"

Nanoha nodded.

"Well what is it?" Fate asked excitedly.

"Well my dear Fate, the only to deal with Starlight Breaker is that…you don't. Starlight Breaker beats everything. Even you," she said laughing out loud.

"Oh that's hilarious Nanoha. Just hilarious."

"Oh Fate," said Nanoha giving her a quick kiss. "Why so serious?"

Fate rolled her eyes and showed a faint smile while Nanoha laughed her ass off as they headed home hand in hand. She felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket and discreetly pulled it out just enough to see the screen. It was a new text message. _I owe you one Teana_, Fate thought silently to herself.

* * *

><p>This will be my last update for a couple of weeks. I need to focus on finals which are coming up so this one was meant to be the little Thanksgiving special kind of thing.<p>

Well as usual enjoy, review, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone! See you with another update soon!


	9. Mom

Mom

"So you're not going to make it home until late?"

Fate's voice came through the phone's speaker as Nanoha and Vivio listened. "I'm sorry guys. They dropped this report on me at the last minute and it has to be done tomorrow. If I don't finish it it'll be my ass. So don't wait up for me."

Vivio lowered her head with a sad expression. "B-but you promised to help me with my homework tonight Fate mama."

"I know sweetie I'm sorry. But Nanoha is there with you. She can help you."

Nanoha smiled at her daughter. "Come on Vivio I'll give you a hand. Fate we'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok," Fate answered. "Again I'm sorry guys. I'll see you later. I love you both!"

"Love you too!" Nanoha and Vivio both said. Nanoha hit the receiver button then turned to Vivio. "Let's get started shall we? It's just us tonight."

Vivio nodded. "I've got fractions tonight. I can't quite do it all myself."

"Well let's tackle them together! Show me what you've got!"

The little girl nodded and ran off to her room to grab her backpack. She came back with her textbook and put it on the kitchen table. Nanoha pulled up a chair next to her as she flipped through the pages to the appropriate one.

"Multiplying fractions huh?"

Vivio nodded. "We have a math test next week mama."

"Ok so what are we looking at?"

"I have to do these problems; every other odd one," said Vivio pointing them out.

"That's 8 problems. We can do this Vivio come on!" Nanoha said trying to urge Vivio on.

"Fate mama is good at math…," said Vivio taking out the sheet of paper and her pencil.

"I know she is but I can still help you with this. This is easy once you know the basics."

"Basics?"

Nanoha nodded. "Look at the first one. It's ½ x ¾. You know your multiplication tables right?"

"Yep."

"Ok now watch mama and do what I do." Nanoha took the pencil from Vivio's hand and started working the problem step by step so she could see. "First you take the two top numbers 1 and 3. Do you know what 1 times 3 is?"

"3!" Vivio said enthusiastically. "Any number times 1 is the same number."

"That's right! So you do 1 times 3 and you get 3. Then you take the bottom numbers 2 and 4. What is 2 times 4 Vivio?"

"That's 8 mama," she answered.

"Excellent. So after doing that you end up with 3 over 8. That's it."

"That's it?"

Nanoha nodded. "That's the answer. Now sometimes you may have to reduce the fraction but only if you can. Now you try one. I'll watch."

"Ok I'll try the next one." She took the pencil back and started working the problem. Nanoha watched Vivio write it out on the paper occasionally looking back at the example she had done to make sure she was doing it right. She multiplied the top numbers just the way she was supposed to and then the bottom numbers. The resulting answer was 4 over 6.

Nanoha grinned as she watched Vivio work. She was pleased to see her catching on so quickly especially since she wasn't very confident in her math skill.

"Um…mama is this right?" she asked sliding the paper over in front of Nanoha.

"Almost. You forgot one little thing. Do you know what it is?"

Vivio tapped her pencil on the table. "Um…uh…I'm not sure."

Nanoha held her hands out and started bring them closer together.

"R-reduce!" Vivio shouted.

"You got it! And 4 over 6 reduces to what?" asked Nanoha.

Vivio quickly divided both numbers. "2 over 3!"

"Correct! Good job sweetie!" Nanoha hugged the little girl feeling extremely proud.

"Thank you mama!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Now let's finish them."

"Um…mama? Can we bake some cookies?" Vivio asked sheepishly.

"You want cookies now huh?" Nanoha said smiling. "Tell you what if you work on the next problem and I'll get some started ok?"

"Ok!" Vivio quickly got started on the next problem as Nanoha took the package of cookie dough from the refrigerator and the package of tinfoil from the cabinet. She spread a piece of tinfoil over an oven safe pan and started taking pieces of the dough and putting them on the pan. She occasionally turned her head to make sure that Vivio was still working. Leaning over to the right she hit the start button on the oven and turned the temperature setting to the appropriate level. As it was heating up she walked back over to Vivio who had finished 3 problems while she was gone.

"Are these right mama?"

Nanoha picked up Vivio's paper and checked her answers. "You're doing really good Vivio! These are all right!"

The little girl smiled brightly. "Can I help with the cookies now?"

"Come on down partner," said Nanoha bringing her into the kitchen. "The oven is going and I have the dough all ready so what you can do is put them in. Do you remember how?"

She nodded. "I remember mama."

"Ok so what is the number 1 rule about the oven?"

"Never use the oven without oven mits," she said grabbing them from the counter.

Nanoha smiled. "Good." She watched Vivio pick up the pan with the cookie dough on it and try to open the oven. Nanoha stopped her and opened it herself. "Always ask for help if you have your hands full."

"Ok mama." She put the pan inside and Nanoha closed it. "Now it'll take them a few minutes to cook so let's finish your homework ok?"

"Alright!" Vivio followed Nanoha back to the table and sat down. She only had two problems left but they were a little tougher than the others so Nanoha talked her through them. They finished them and Nanoha took her back through them to make sure that she understood how to do them on her own. Then while Vivio was finishing up and putting her school stuff away, Nanoha took the finished cookies out of the oven and put them on a plate. When Vivio came back from her room she joined Nanoha on the couch and grabbed a cookie before snuggling up with her.

"Is everything done?" Nanoha asked.

Vivio nodded with her mouth full of cookie.

"Good girl."

Vivio gulped down her big bite of cookie. "Thank you mama!"

Nanoha pulled Vivio close and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You're welcome sweetheart. You sure you wouldn't have preferred to work with Fate?"

Vivio shook her head. "I don't like Fate more than you mama. And I don't like you more than Fate mama. You're the same. Fate mama is really fun and cool and you're super nice and good at cooking. I have two really awesome mamas!"

Nanoha felt slightly touched by Vivio's words. She hugged her again squeezing tightly. "Thank you honey. It's really nice to hear you say that. I love you so much."

"I love you too mama," Vivio said before yawning a bit.

"Uh-oh somebody is sleepy aren't they?"

Vivio shook her head but yawned again.

"Nice try pipsqueak. Off to bed with you come on."

"Can I sleep with you mama?"

"You don't want to sleep alone?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"I thought you might be lonely without Fate mama here."

"Aww…aren't you sweet?" Nanoha scooped Vivio up in her arms. "Let's go off to bed then shall we?"

Vivio snuggled herself against Nanoha's shoulder clutching tightly to her shirt as they headed into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when Fate finally made it home. Exhausted and running on the fumes of the 3 cups of coffee she had gulped down at work, she made it inside and was headed straight for the bedroom when she noticed a plate with 3 cookies left on it sitting on the kitchen counter. She grabbed one and took a bite before continuing on to the bedroom. She opened the door slowly trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Nanoha if she was asleep. She put her bag down by the desk and hung her jacket on the back of the chair. She then sat on the edge of the bed and kicked her heels off after spending all day walking in them. She then looked behind her to the head of the bed and smiled. Nanoha and Vivio were fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms. "How precious," Fate whispered. She was too tired to bother changing into pajamas so she simply took her uniform off and climbed into bed next to Nanoha and Vivio. She gave them both a quick good night kiss on the cheek before lying down. As soon as her head touched the pillow she quickly fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm done with school for a while so expect more to come. This was an idea that came to me while I was studying these past few weeks.<p>

Anways enjoy and please comment!


	10. Light Demonstration

Light Demonstration

"I can't believe I got talked into this!"

"Game on Nanoha baby!" shouted Fate as she rocketed towards Nanoha. She swung her weapon Bardiche in a wide arc but Nanoha avoided the blow narrowly. Nanoha rolled in the air then shot downwards towards the ocean below them. Fate gave chase almost immediately while loosing a few blasts of lighting magic. Nanoha avoided them while continuing her rapid descent towards the water. Once she was mere feet away from the surface, she quickly changed direction and shot forward sending a spray of ocean water into the air and blocking Fate's field of vision.

"Ok Fate let's see you deal with this!" Nanoha spun around and let a powerful blast fire from Raising Heart and hit the area where Fate was sending more ocean water into the air from the force. She watched until the water finally settled again but there was no sign of Fate. Looking around in anticipation of a sneak attack, Nanoha twirled around trying to look in every direction but there was nothing. "D-did I really hit her?" As she was about to go down and look for her, a yellow glow from beneath the waves caught her attention. "Oh crap!" She moved back just in time for the beam of energy to shoot into the air barely missing her. "She's hiding in the-!" Before she could finish her sentence another beam shot up this time catching her arm slighting searing off the sleeve of her barrier jacket. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Fate coming in with another attack.

"Now I have you!" she yelled as she swung her weapon. Nanoha however skillfully blocked, then parried the strike with Raising Heart. "Not bad!" said Fate quickly getting her bearings again. She went in for another attack which was also blocked by Nanoha.

"You're getting kind of slow Fate," she said smiling.

Fate grinned and quickly switched her grip on Bardiche before delivering a strong kick that Nanoha still blocked but was forced back by the force. "You were saying Nanoha?"

Grinning herself, Nanoha twirled her weapon in her hand. "You think you're funny."

"I know I am," said Fate.

"Well I think we should show the trainees how you would dodge energy attacks!"

Fate's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Nanoha smiled devilishly. "Bend over baby." The tip of Raising Heart lit up in a way that was all too familiar to Fate.

"Oh damn!" Fate shot off as fast as she could trying to put as much distance as possible between them. Then she saw them. This was one of Nanoha's favorite spells. The blasts shot out of her weapon and nearly blanketed the sky in their bright color. Then they converged on Fate's position. Using a quick spell to enhance her speed, she shot off as a few of the blasts whizzed by her. They turned with her moving like a shower of lights. "Nanoha you are taking this a bit too far don't you think?"

"But I thought you liked it rough Fate?"

Fate blocked a few incoming blasts with a barrier then immediately dodged another volley. As the beams of light chased her she saw the trainees that were watching them from the beach a little ways away. _Watch and learn kids._ Fate shot downwards towards the water as the attacks followed. _I know this spell. Nanoha fires a massive amount of projectile attacks that home in on her target. But while the spell is active, she can't do anything else while she's manipulating them. So she's wide open!_ She shot towards Nanoha's position with the energy beams still chasing her. Nanoha seeing her coming directed a few more towards Fate trapping her.

"Nice try Fate but this mock battle is mine for the taking!" Nanoha said confidently.

Fate grinned before disappearing entirely.

"No way!"

Fate reappeared behind Nanoha floating back to back with her. "Way baby."

"Nice trick," said Nanoha.

"I was hoping you'd like it. By the way you're spell is still active."

Nanoha looked up to see her energy blasts coming in towards them both. Looking to Fate and seeing the her nod, Nanoha joined her creating a large barrier that repelled each blast cancelling them out in a enormous shower of colorful lights that resembled fireworks covering the sky. Down on the ground, the trainees cheered as loud as they could. They chanted Fate and Nanoha's names as the two headed back towards the ground. "Were those attacks real?" Nanoha asked making Fate laugh a little.

"Of course not. I would have stopped if I thought you would actually get hurt for real. By the way we'll take care of your arm when we get back. Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal," said Nanoha.

"Were your attacks real?" Fate asked.

"I would have cancelled the spell if I thought it would really hit you."

"You could have fooled me," said Fate.

"Well I had to make it look real right?" said Nanoha. "If I didn't the trainees would know that we were just faking it."

Fate laughed. "Remind me to nominate you for an actress award."

"I will," giggled Nanoha as they flew back down. 

* * *

><p>Nanoha and Fate put on a little show for some new rookies. Wanted to do something kinda cool this time. But expect massive fluff for the next one lol.<p>

Aside from that you know the drill. Read, please comment and most of all enjoy!


	11. The Holidays

The Holidays

"Ok so what do we have?" Nanoha asked.

"Let's see…We've got something down for everyone except…Vivio."

Nanoha rubbed her hand across her forehead. "How did we forget Vivio?"

Fate smiled. "Because she changes her mind so often it's nearly impossible to know what she really wants."

"Good point," said the redhead with a laugh. She turned off the car engine and grabbed her handbag from the back seat. "So what do we get her? Any ideas?"

Fate glanced outside to the people walking through the parking lot and others filing in and out of the mall. "I have no idea. Let's just go in and see what we can find. Vivio is not a picky girl."

"I know that," said Nanoha. "It's just that…I want this year's gift to be good."

Fate put her arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It will be. It'll be a gift from both of us. Now come on let's get going."

"Ok, ok you win," she said getting out of the car with Fate. The cold winter air was blowing gently but that didn't stop it from being extremely uncomfortable. Nanoha pulled her coat tighter around her and fixed her scarf. She looked at Fate who was wearing a think coat and scarf herself as well as snow boots and a warm light brown hat. Nanoha giggled which earned her a curious look from Fate.

"What's so funny?" asked the blonde as she awkwardly trudged through the snow after her partner.

"You look so cute in your winter clothes," Nanoha said smiling.

"I look cuter out of them," Fate countered with a grin.

"We're in public Fate."

"I know."

Rolling her eyes, Nanoha adjusted the strap of her bag as they walked through the large automatic doors. She waited while Fate knocked the access snow from her boots then they both hurried inside to avoid a big crowd of teenagers coming from the opposite direction. Once inside, Fate pulled a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket and opened it.

"I have an idea," she suggested. "Why don't we half the list. I'll get half of the presents and you take the other half. We're buying an even number of them so why not?"

"Hm…good idea," Nanoha said. "It'll save a lot of time."

Fate took the list and very carefully tore it in half, separating the list of names into two equal lists and handed one half to Nanoha. "Meet you back here in say an hour?"

"One hour," Nanoha agreed before turning and leaving.

Fate headed the other way while pocketing her half of the list. "Sucker. Now I can get Nanoha's gift and she'll never know!"

* * *

><p>"Fate thinks she's so clever," Nanoha said to herself as she walked past a few crowded clothing stores. Just from eyeing what they had from the store window she could tell that she didn't have any reason to go in. "I know she's off getting my gift. I was just about to suggest we do the same thing. Now I just have to decide what to get her. She never gave any hints so I just have to think. Let's see…no one knows Fate better than I do…" She glanced into an apple store on her right. "That's a little too expensive for her. Fate isn't a fan of expensive gifts. I just need to think of something that she will like." As she tried to think back she remembered the time where Fate's cellphone completely crapped out on her not to mention that she had been having problems with the battery life. "A new cellphone would be perfect! Now where's the nearest store…there we go! She's gonna love this!" Nanoha made a direct line for the nearest electronic store.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Nanoha, I love you but you can be SO gullible sometimes," Fate said as she peered inside a store window. "I already have Nanoha's gift planned out I just need to pick it up so all that's left is to grab something quick for Vivio." Seeing nothing in the store she was looking in she walked a little more until she came to a toy store. Thinking she could find something for Vivio, Fate walked inside. As she browsed the selection and did her best to avoid all the other parents doing last minute shopping, an employee walked up to her. Fate didn't even notice the young man until he spoke to her.<p>

"You look like you need some help," he said with a smile.

"Kinda," Fate answered. "I'm looking for something for my daughter. I don't which kind of toy to buy for her. My fiancée recently bought her a PSP which she practically loves so I thought of getting her a game but I don't which one. Can you make a recommendation?"

He thought for a moment. "Hold old is she?"

"She's 8."

"Does she have any games already?"

"She has some fighting game that she is always messing with. She's glued to it most of the time."

"I see. I'll be right back I think I have just the thing for you."

He abruptly left so Fate hung around and waited for him to return. She fumbled with a few things on the shelf while she watched other parents going by and snatching things from them. Most of them seemed pretty frantic which wasn't surprising. "Do all parents wait until Christmas Eve to by stuff for their kids?" As she pondered this, the young man returned with a PSP game.

"I think she'll like this one," he said handing it to her.

"Blazblue? What's this like?" Fate asked reading the back of the box.

"I have this game myself and I think it's wonderful."

"Is it age appropriate? I don't mind too much if it's not but my girlfriend will have a fit."

"Girlfriend?" He looked bewildered.

"Yes I have a girlfriend. I'm a lesbian. Now back to the game."

"O-oh right. Well the game is perfectly fine. There isn't anything in it that I would consider bad for kids to see except for a few curse words."

"Doesn't sound too bad and the artwork does look cool. Ok I'll take it."

He motioned towards the cash register. "I can ring you up over here."

"Thank you very much! You have a merry Christmas Ms. Takamachi!" the store clerk said as Nanoha walked out. She was humming happily to herself while clutching the small gift wrapped box that contained the brand new cellphone she had just purchased as Fate's present. "I can't believe I got this at such a huge discount! I guess being an S class mage pays off in more than just one way and it's even Fate's favorite color!" She was walking back to the where they agreed to meet and was surprised to see Fate sitting there and waiting. She had two small gift bags in her hands and was drinking a coffee.

"Hey sweetie, you ready to go?" she asked.

Nanoha nodded. "Yeah. Did you get something for Vivio?"

"Yep. I bought her a $40 PSP game."

"Is it something good?"

"The guy there assured me that she would like it."

"Good. Now let's go home. I'm tired and I want some more of that hot chocolate."

"Good call," said Fate grinning. As they walked out of the mall, Nanoha tried to get a look at what was in the second bag Fate was carrying but she couldn't; not without giving herself away. _I bet that's my present._

* * *

><p>The drive home was fairly peaceful. Once they got there they found Vivio sitting in the living room floor watching a marathon of Christmas themed movies. She looked up when she saw them and ran right up to Nanoha. "Mama welcome home! I did just what you said and kept everything locked! I didn't open the door for anyone or answer the phone!"<p>

"Good girl," said Nanoha patting her on the head.

Fate knelt down to her level. "How about we make some more of that hot chocolate before bed?"

"Oh I want some!" Vivio screamed running to the kitchen with Fate right behind her.

"Fate I'll take the presents and put them under the tree."

"Nice try Nanoha," said Fate pulling her bags away. "You just want to try and see what's in the bag."

"Ok, ok you put them away and Vivio and I will make the hot chocolate." She put her bag down and took off her coat while Fate put the presents under the tree. As she was placing them, she saw the one that Nanoha had brought back from the mall. It was a small box with plaid, red and green wrapping paper around it. It had a label as well; it was addressed to her._ Is this my gift? Nanoha you sneaky little devil. _She finished placing them and joined her family in the kitchen. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and plenty of sweets as the 3 of them baked cookies and fudge brownies. By 11:30, Vivio began to get sleepy so Nanoha put her to bed. When she walked back in the living room, there was a box sitting on the sofa with a bow around it. Nanoha looked around but didn't see Fate anywhere. She walked over to the sofa and sat down eyeing the box. It had her name on it in green marker that looked like Fate's handwriting. She looked around one more time to make sure that Fate wasn't there. When she heard the sound of their shower turning on, she smiled. "Bad move Fate." She pulled off the wrapping, then untied the bow. The suspense getting the best of her, she lifted the lid of the box to see nothing but a small piece of folded paper. "What the hell?" She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Nanoha if you're reading this then that means,_

_ I GOT YOU SUCKA! MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU LITTLE CHEATER! I KNEW YOU WOULD LOOK! YOU MY LOVE HAVE JUST BEEN CHRISTMAS OWNED! AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU YOUR GIFT EARLY IF YOU ONLY SHOWED A BIT OF RESTRAINT. BUT NOW YOU'LL WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS DAY LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE._

_ With all my love_

_ Fate_

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Nanoha screamed out. She threw the note down and stomped off to the kitchen, defeated finally, by Fate.

* * *

><p>I wanted to get one more in for Christmas. I originally planned to do a last minute shopping day with the two of them but instead went with Fate's awesome joke because awesome is the only way Fate knows how to do things.<p>

Well as always, read, review, and enjoy! Merry Christmas to all my readers! Hope you all have wonderful holidays!


	12. Hard at Work

Hard at Work

Nanoha set yet another piece of paper aside then stared at the seemingly unchanged stack yet to go through. She leaned back in her chair and pushed herself away from the kitchen table and her computer screen. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she slipped her feet back into her sandals and walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. As she leaned against the counter and sipped from it slowly, she heard the sound of her cellphone. Making herself move despite her fatigue, she walked back over to the table and grabbed it placing her cup down. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Nanoha what are you up to?" Fate's voice was a hushed whisper.

"Nothing much," Nanoha said as she sat down again. She crossed her legs and stared out of the window.

"Let me guess, working hard?"

The redhead sighed. "Yeah but so far I've been working all day and I'm not even half way done. Where are you by the way? And why are you whispering?"

"I'm out right now Nanoha."

Nanoha raised and eyebrow and sat upright in her chair. "Oh really? With who?"

"I was invited by someone from work," she said.

"You do know that you sound extremely suspicious right now right?"

"Trust me sweetie it's nothing like that. Now tell me please, what are you wearing?"

Nanoha couldn't help but smile. "A blue tank top and those very short jean shorts that you like me to wear so much. I'm also kicking around in my favorite pair of sandals."

"Oh baby you sound so sexy right now. Why can't you dress that way when I'm actually home?"

"Get home soon and you'll be able to see it."

Fate laughed on the other end of the line. "Ok, ok I'll get home as soon as I can. Don't work too hard ok honey? I love you."

"I love you too Fate. See you soon." After hanging up the phone, Nanoha glanced back at her computer screen. "I need a break." She saved her progress again just in case and minimized the window. Staring at her desktop, she looked through her various icons and folders. There was one marked family which she opened to see all of the saved photos of her, Fate and Vivio. She smiled at one of the three of them at the beach. She remembered the day well; they had spent an entire day at the beach swimming, playing beach volleyball, and having ice cream afterwards while watching the sunset together. She also remembered how gorgeous Fate looked in that navy blue bikini of hers. After skimming a few more she closed the folder and went back to the desktop. She took another sip of her coffee and stood up again walking to the kitchen window and leaning against the wall. It was a warm summer day and she had taken the day off to work on her paperwork for the enormous proposal she was going to make to the civilian defense committee the next day. They had finally agreed to hear her presentation so she had to make it good. But there was something else on her mind that kept making it hard to focus on work. Her thoughts continued to drift back to Fate and to the fact that they hadn't actually had sex for around several weeks now. She thought back to the sound of Fate's voice on the phone and remembered how she loved it when she whispered to her while they were getting it on. As he mind drifted through all the erotic thoughts of her lover, groaned a little and rubbed her legs together to try and ease _that _feeling that she was getting. Then her phone rang again. She picked it up and just irritably groaned instead of saying hello.

"Nanoha are you ok?" Hayate asked slightly concerned.

"No Hayate I'm hot, overworked and horny as hell!"

There was a short moment of silence. "What was that last one?"

"Overworked," said Nanoha just realizing what she had impulsively blurted out.

"You said horny." Hayate laughed. "What's the matter? Fate not favoring you lately?"

"Funny. I'm hanging up now."

"No wait Nanoha I'm sorry! Look I just called to say hi. I'm actually kinda swamped myself." She paused again. "Has long has it really been since you got any?"

"Going on a month now."

"Damn! I mean I'm sorry Nanoha I didn't mean to blurt that out."

Nanoha sat back down, kicked off her sandals, and put her feet up on the table. "It's ok Hayate. I just don't know what to do. Fate is working really hard lately with her new promotion and all so until she gets things situated it'll be lots of meetings, dinners with executives, and late nights at the office for her. And I've been working on this damn proposal for 3 months now and I finally get to present it tomorrow! This is the day I've been anticipating for so long but now I am dreading it! There is no way I can give my presentation well tomorrow with the mood I'm in. I'm cranky and hot and I can't sit down at my computer and work for more than 20 minutes without thinking of throwing Fate down on this table, tearing her clothes off, and taking her in EVERY way I can think of until neither of us can move an inch!"

"Nanoha...," said Hayate in meek voice. "You need to get laid."

"No shit," she spat back. "I'm sorry about that."

"Well why don't you…you know…take care of yourself?"

"Have you ever had sex with Fate?"

"N-no but I don't see what that has to do with anything," Hayate answered.

"Well if you had ever been with her then you would know that masturbation is no substitute for it. I can get myself off 10 times and it would equal maybe 1 orgasm with her. There is just something about Fate that I can't explain. She's a goddess in bed."

"Okay TMI Nanoha. Well why don't you call her, tell her to come home, and you two can go at it then? But not in front of Vivio."

Nanoha sighed. "Oh that's not a problem. Vivio is having a sleep over this weekend with a few other girls from her class. I dropped her off yesterday afternoon and I have to pick her up tomorrow after my presentation." She heard the ping of another incoming call. "I got another call Hayate. I'll talk to you later."

"K, bye!"

"Hey you," said Nanoha.

"Hey sweetness. You still cranky?" Fate said.

"No I'm a little better. Where are you?"

"On my way home. I ducked out of the dinner early."

"How did you get away from all those suits?" Nanoha asked running her own free hand up and down her leg.

"Oh it was easy I just told them I was married and that my spouse wanted me home immediately because apparently she sees me as a sexual deity."

"I said that like 2 minutes ago!"

Fate laughed out loud. "I know, Hayate was texting me during your little conversation."

Nanoha let her feet hit the floor and stood up quickly. "How far away are you?"

"About 10 minutes away sexy. Break out the wine because it's going to be a long night," said Fate hanging up.

Nanoha barely had time to get ready before she heard Fate's car outside. Fate herself was surprisingly quick about getting upstairs to their apartment and bursting into the door. She tossed her small bag to the side just as Nanoha practically shoved her against the wall and shut the door. Fate tried to greet her but was silenced by Nanoha locking lips with her. Her kiss was extremely fierce as well as her hands as she tore at Fate's jacket trying to get it off. Fate finally let her snatch it down off of her arms and fall to the floor before Nanoha finally broke their kiss and started undoing the buttons on her front of her shirt.

"Good god Nanoha slow down!" said Fate as her lover undid the last button and snatched it open.

Nanoha ignored her completely and literally tore Fate's bra from her chest.

"Nanoha! You're lucky that that was an old one!"

Once Nanoha's hand found the zipper of Fate's skirt, the blonde grabbed her and pushed her to the kitchen counter pressing her hands onto the cabinet and holding her. "What is it?" Nanoha said breathing heavily.

"What has gotten into you? You don't even greet me at the door instead you attack me like some sex crazed lunatic! What is up?"

"We haven't had sex in so long that I kinda lost it. I really need it Fate. _We _really need it. Come on now." Nanoha's eyes were pleading.

Fate looked at her bewildered at first then smiled. She let Nanoha's hands go then wrapped and arm around her waist hoisting her up onto the counter. She kissed her redhead partner very passionately while her right hand located the button and zipper of Nanoha's shorts. She undid them with quite easily and immediately slipped her fingers down the front which caused Nanoha's entire body to jump as well as getting a little surprised yelp from her. Fate broke their kiss and stared into her lover's dark blue eyes. "Hold on tight Nanoha," she whispered rendering Nanoha putty in her hands.

Nanoha nodded as her left hand finally found its way up Fate's skirt. Fate's body quivered and she let out a very low moan. "Let's do this!" Both of them kissed one last time before spending the next 3 hours taking each other around the world. 

* * *

><p>Finally, after both of them had released all of the pent up tension within them, they each lay on the kitchen floor; Fate leaning against the pantry door next to the fridge with Nanoha sitting between her legs with a tub of strawberry ice cream in front of her. They were both naked save for Fate's black uniform blazer that graced Nanoha's shoulders. The redhead was grinning from ear to ear as she dipped her spoon into the ice cream and the into her lover's mouth.<p>

"That…was probably the most mind blowing experience I have ever had," Fate said.

Nanoha scooped another spoonful of ice cream for herself. "We should wait and do it like that more often."

"I'll pass thanks." She started lightly playing with Nanoha's hair. "Do you really think I'm that good in bed?"

"Yeah," said Nanoha. "Granted I've only been with you but if there is anyone out there better than you then I'm not sure can even handle that."

Fate gave her a quick kiss. "Well the good news is that I am no going to be sure to make more time for us ok? We don't need to let this happen again."

"Agreed," said Nanoha. "Now I need to get back to work. I've got a few hours to make presentation really good."

"You sure you have it in you to work after all of that? I'm surprised you can even move!"

Nanoha got to her feet and helped Fate up as well. "Oh yeah my batteries are recharged and I'm good to go. You can go on to bed if you're tired honey. I have to finish this though."

Fate smiled and walked to the bedroom. She came back wearing her black and red silk robe along with her own computer tucked under her arm. "I'll stay up and help you babe. Between the two of us we'll have this done in half the time. Just show me what you need me to do."

Nanoha smiled warmly and tenderly kissed Fate's lips. "Have I told you how much I adore you?"

"I believe you may have screamed it out earlier but I can't be sure. You were screaming lots of things," Fate said smiling back.

"Well I do adore you. I love you Fate and thanks for offering to help. I really appreciate it. I know you don't have to."

"I want to. I know how much this means to you and how hard you've been working on this. I'm happy to help. I'm proud of you too for going ahead with your idea. You'll do great tomorrow I know it." The blonde sat her laptop on the table next to Nanoha's and took a seat. "Well we gonna get started or what?"

Nanoha smiled brightly again and sat down next to Fate. She quickly kissed her again then handed her a small stack of papers. "Here's half of my notes. I'll do the other half of what's left."

"Gotcha," said Fate flipping through the stack.

"You're the best you know that Fate?"

She winked at Nanoha. "That's what they tell me." 

* * *

><p>Lol gotta love Fate. Little bit of sexiness along with some sweet moments between the too.<p>

Enjoy and comment guys!


	13. All Nighter

All Nighter

Nanoha sat up in bed yawning. Glancing at the clock to her left noticed that it was 1:30 in the morning which meant that she had only been asleep for roughly 45 minutes. Next to her, Fate was sleeping soundly, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath she took. Nanoha smiled at her and being very careful not to wake her, climbed out of bed. She slipped a pair of old gray shorts over her underwear and threw on Fate's black tank top before quietly walking out of the room. "This is one of those times I wish we had carpet," she groaned walking down the hallway past Vivio's room. "My feet are freezing." She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She wasn't really in the mood to eat much of anything so she just grabbed a soda and walked to the living room plopping down on the couch. She turned the TV on and stretched out while popping the cap off of her sprite. After a few minutes of channel surfing, she settled for the movie channel which was showing horror movie reruns all night. She turned the volume to where it was loud enough for her to hear it, but low enough as to not wake Fate or Vivio and settled in. She had already seen the movie before but it was at least entertaining so it would do. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again but quickly looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Insomnia again?" Fate said standing in the entrance to the hallway and smiling.

"Yeah," Nanoha answered. "Did I wake you?"

"No I could just tell that you weren't next to me." She walked over and sat on the sofa too moving Nanoha's legs before letting her rest them on her lap. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Would you mind sitting up with me? They're showing those horror movies so I'd like you to join me because I might get scared," She said jokingly.

Fate smiled. "Sure thing sweetie."

Nanoha took another sip of her soda and relaxed herself again feeling a bit better with Fate there. Nanoha stole looks at her during the movie which had caught Fate's attention by now so she didn't even notice. Fate was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a rabbit on the front of it and plaid red and black pajama pants. Getting an idea into her head, Nanoha lightly kicked her to get her attention.

"You need something babe?" Fate asked.

"I could use a massage."

"Ok what kind?"

She raised her legs in the air. "Foot massage please!"

Fate rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok fine." She started gently as Nanoha giggled slightly.

"That feels so good."

Fate laughed. "You always ask me to do this when you're feeling tense. Anything bothering you that might be causing your insomnia?"

"I don't know," said Nanoha shaking her head. "It just happens every once in a while. It's like I feel tired and all I just can't seem to get to sleep. Even when I do it's only for short periods."

"I keep telling you that you're working too hard! You need to think more about your own health and take care of yourself better! What will Vivio do if something happens to you? What will I do?"

Nanoha sat up propping herself up on her elbows. "Fate I know you worry but I'm fine really."

"You're not fine Nanoha. I've seen you. You're eating less and less and you barely sleep." Fate stopped her massage and leaned closer to Nanoha looking her right in the eyes. "Look…I'm sorry for getting upset with you baby I just…I'm worried."

"I know you are and I appreciate it Fate but I am ok I promise. But I guess I can agree that I've been doing too much." She smiled and kissed Fate softly.

Letting out a sigh, Fate leaned back on the couch. "Ok, ok I won't do anymore preaching. Just think about us too ok? Vivio and I love you Nanoha. She needs her mother to watch her grow up and I need my Nanoha around for a long time."

"I will be don't worry." She sat up and kissed Fate again before laying her head on the blonde's lap. Looking at the time display on the TV, she saw that it was now after 2:30am. Fate had the remote now and was searching through the menu to see what was coming on in the next couple of hours. "Say Fate? What do you say to staying up all night and sleeping all day? We don't have work and it's a faculty work day for Vivio's school tomorrow which means no getting up to drop her off."

"Sounds like a plan to me," answered Fate. "But if we're going to stay up then we need snacks!" She got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Fate!" said Nanoha getting up after her. She then hopped on her lover's back nearly making her fall down. "Piggyback ride!"

"Nanoha I can't carry you! You're heavy!"

Nanoha simply laughed as Fate carried her to the kitchen before she hopped off of her back. "You're outta shape Fate. You need to start exercising again."

"Oh yeah? Outta shape this!" Fate assaulted Nanoha all of a sudden tickling her in just the right spots.

"Fate! Fate stop it!"

"Who's outta shape now Nanoha? Huh?" As Fate continued Nanoha finally fell to the ground curling up in the fetal position to try and protect herself but to no avail.

"Please Fate you're gonna make me wet myself! Stop it!" Nanoha was practically in tears now.

Fate finally stopped plopping down on the floor next to Nanoha as she recovered. "You silly little mage."

Nanoha quickly reached up throwing her arms around Fate's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. She held her for a good while before letting her go. "Now about those snacks you mentioned."

Fate giggled and stood up opening a cabinet above them. She pulled out a bag of potato chips and held them up. "Wanna see if we can eat this whole bag?"

Nanoha snatched it and ran back to the living room laughing.

Shrugging, Fate followed right behind her and sat down on the couch as well. Nanoha had already opened the bag and was stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth. "Anover movie ish starding," said Nanoha pointing to the screen.

Taking a chip from the bag herself, Fate leaned back and sat Indian style. "Oh I like this one!"

"I know right?" Nanoha cuddled up to her while they both shoveled chips into their mouths. 

* * *

><p>The next morning Vivio woke up around 9:45 and sleepily walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. She grabbed a chair and used it to reach the cabinet where the cereal was and then grabbed a bowl and milk. After she poured her bowl, she walked to the living room to sit down but saw Nanoha and Fate fast asleep on the couch. Fate was lying stretched out on her back with Nanoha lying on top of her; her head resting calmly on Fate's chest. Vivio put her bowl of cereal down and went to the hall closet and pulled out a light blue blanket. She draped it over her two sleeping parents and gave them both a kiss before taking her bowl of cereal and heading to their bedroom to watch TV.<p> 


	14. The List

The List

It was another quiet day in the Takamachi house. Vivio was sitting in the living room reading some book she was assigned to read for her school book report and not looking at all too happy about. It could be because Nanoha made her read instead of going out and playing but that was besides the point. Fate was sitting at the kitchen table busily typing away at her laptop with a set of earphones in her ears cutting her off from all outside influence. Nanoha however was seated at the opposite end of the table leaning back in her chair with a magazine in her lap. As the thumbed through the pages in an effort to find something interesting or intelligent to read, which was a slim chance in a grocery store check out magazine, she stopped on a page and turned her gaze up to Fate. The blonde hadn't even noticed. Nanoha grinned and sat up straight. "Hey Fate check this out," she said holding up the article.

Fate ignored her and continued about her business. She was completely oblivious to everything but the J-pop song blaring in her head.

Nanoha reached up and pulled one of the earphones out. "Fate!"

"What is it Nanoha?"

"Look at this." She held up the magazine so Fate could read the page.

"Harsh Truth List? What is that?"

Nanoha smiled her dark blue eyes beaming. "It says that any healthy relationship should have conflict. If you can't name at least 10 things that you hate about your significant other then you don't know each other well enough. Wanna try it?"

Fate shook her head vigorously. "No because you'll just take it personally and get upset."

"Ok how's this? I'll lay a harsh truth on you first so you can do it to me without feeling bad."

"Well to start with you have nothing to pin on me. I'm wonderful remember?"

"Sometimes when you sweat a lot you smell like onions," Nanoha said bluntly.

Fate looked at her flabbergasted. "T-that's not even true! Did Hayate tell you to say that?"

"You see? That wasn't so hard. Now it's your turn."

Fate stared at Nanoha. After a few seconds she finally spoke. "Ok here's a harsh truth for you. You can sometimes be a bit of an airhead."

"I am not an airhead miss stereotypical dumb blonde!"

Fate leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Your 10 year old daughter had to teach you how to use itunes."

Nanoha frowned. "That is an honest mistake!"

"Sure it is."

"Ok Miss Harlaown one other thing that drives me crazy about you is that you have to be so methodical and precise about everything!"

"Are you saying I'm anal Nanoha?"

"Hey, I calls em as I sees em. And you have to admit that you do act like that."

"Do not!"

"Fate you organize your pens by color and length!"

"It makes it easier to find a good one!"

"You just take a pen Fate!" Nanoha shouted. "There is no grave consequence for grabbing a pen that doesn't work! You just do it! If you want a pen, you just grab one! You don't worry that while reaching for a pen you're going to grab one that doesn't work which makes you sign some important document 3 seconds late and it gets authorized 3 seconds late which causes a small country to get vaporized!"

"That actually is a possibility," Fate said in a matter of fact way.

"But it's not likely! 9 times outta 10 you're gonna end up with a pen in your hand signing something that isn't all that important!"

"Ok fine! You wanna know something that bugs me about you Nanoha? You always pay in exact change!"

"So? You're just mad that I CAN do that! Why do you even care?"

Fate stood up abruptly. "And another thing! You always dot the eyes in your last name with little hearts!"

Nanoha stood up as well. "And?"

"Oh nothing it's cute…FOR A 10 YEAR OLD!"

"At least I'm not afraid of water!"

"I am not afraid of water Nanoha!" Fate screamed. "I just don't feel comfortable swimming in the ocean!"

"You're an S class mage! Grow up!"

"Oh yeah? Well it's partly your fault for taking me to see that I-max theater presentation of Shark Night! I still have nightmares about the damn things Nanoha! I can't sleep!"

"You said you could handle it! And that's another thing! If you don't think you should do something or eat something, JUST SAY NO!"

Fate's temper was starting to flare a little. "Then don't tempt me Nanoha!"

"Oh so it's my fault that you have no self control?"

"No but it was your fault that I got food poisoning at that restaurant!"

"You're just a lightweight," said Nanoha scoffing.

"At least I didn't dance topless on the bar at the New Year's Eve party," said Fate with a grin.

Nanoha's expression changed to one of horror. "YOU SAID NOTHING HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!"

"Well it did!" said Fate leaning closer to Nanoha's face.

"That's ok. I could get mad but I prefer to get even. You see I thought something happened that you didn't me about so I decided to make a preemptive strike on your ass! I spread word all around the office about what you sound like when you climax."

"You WHAT?"

"Those recruit girls found it especially funny."

Fate grabbed Nanoha by the shoulders. "You will take that back!"

Nanoha stared right into Fate's eyes. "I'd rather die in this kitchen!"

"THAT can be arranged!"

"Mama?"

Both of them turned to see Vivio standing behind them with a scared look on her face.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." Nanoha walked over and picked her up. "We weren't fighting. Fate mama and I were just….getting some things out."

"Getting things out?" The look on her face showed that Vivio didn't understand.

Fate walked over and gave the little girl a kiss. "It's something grownups do honey. Sometimes we have to be honest with each other about stuff that's not easy to talk about. But we weren't fighting just blowing off some steam."

"You promise?" Vivio was looking at them expectantly.

"We promise," they both answered together. Giving her one last kiss, Nanoha put her down and she went back into the living room. Fate then gave Nanoha a little nudge getting her attention. "Did you really mean all of that stuff?"

"Of course not. I was kidding about all of that."

"Well I was too. You know your pros far outweigh your cons Nanoha."

"Well I was kidding about MOST of it," Nanoha said walking out of the kitchen giggling.

"Kidding about which things exactly?" Fate asked.

Nanoha didn't answer. She just laughed again.

"Hey Nanoha I'm not kidding! Hey!" 

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long since my last update guys I've been quite busy with other stuff. But rest assured that I have NOT abandoned any of my stories least of all this one. Look forward to many more updates soon.<p>

And as always enjoy and please review!


	15. The First Time

The First Time

"So our choices are The Thing, Sanctum, Zookeeper, and Spartacus. Take your pick Nanoha," Fate said flipping through the showings on the stars channels.

Nanoha who was lying on her belly across the bed and absentmindedly playing with a new app on her cellphone looked up toward the TV. "Subaru told me that Sanctum was alright and I really liked the trailers for The Thing. The original was a good movie so that's a definite choice. I don't need to even mention Zookeeper."

"I heard it sucked."

"Exactly. Flip it to Spartacus."

Fate looked at the redhead quizzically. "You sure? It's pretty intense."

Nanoha flipped over on her back. "And? Vivio's asleep so we don't have to worry about her walking in."

"I was talking about you," said Fate in a matter of fact way.

"Are you insinuating that I can't handle it?"

"Well you never have been a fan of stuff like that."

She smiled and sat up. "Well I watch it on my own you know? I actually like it."

"Ok if you say so." Fate flipped the channel and put the remote down on the nightstand. "When did you change Nanoha?"

"Change?" Nanoha had rolled around and was back in her original position again with her feet in the air.

Fate gave her a playfully light pinch on the thigh. "When we first got together you were so awkward with it. You didn't know how to do anything."

"But I learned from the best didn't I?"

Fate leaned forward and gently began to massage her shoulders. "I remember the first time we kissed. It was like locking lips with a fish."

Nanoha puffed her cheeks out obviously embarrassed by Fate's comment and let out low groan.

"But you've gotten much better since then. I trained you well."

Relaxing under Fate's gentle but firm touch, Nanoha rested her head on the soft sheets of their bed. "Say Fate? How was the first time for you? I can't remember if I asked you how it was for you or not?"

"Mine? It was…vigorous to say the least. We got pretty into it."

Her answer got Nanoha's attention immediately. She made Fate stop her massage and turned around quickly eyeing her like an officer conducting an interrogation. "You're first time wasn't with me?"

Fate rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Did I not mention that?"

"Tell me who she was!" Nanoha said grabbing Fate's flannel night shirt and pulling her so close that their noses were practically touching.

"Nanoha Takamachi are you jealous?"

"No, I'm curious."

Fate laughed and gently pushed Nanoha away. "Well it was a few months before we ever started dating."

"Who was it?" Nanoha asked again demanding this time.

"Her name was Kureha and I met her during work. She was a little older than me and extremely flirtatious. I had to admit that while it was hard to take her seriously, it was also hard not to be attracted to her."

"Was she pretty?"

Fate nodded eagerly.

"I see. How did you end up hooking up with her?"

"She actually asked me out after we had completed our assignment," said Fate leaning back on her pillow. "She took me to this little Korean barbecue place that rocked. We talked practically the whole time about mostly me. She grilled me with questions."

Nanoha's intensity had died down a bit and was replaced by curiosity. She watched Fate eagerly anticipating every word to escape the blonde's lips.

"Eventually dinner came to an end and we left. But not before she practically-," Fate stopped abruptly turning her gaze to the bedroom door. Nanoha looked up as well to see a half sleepy Vivio wearing her kitty pajamas and yawning.

"Mama…I had a nightmare." Her voice was a bit shaky which showed that she was close to crying.

"Ah what was it about sweetie?" Nanoha said hopping off of the bed and walking over to Vivio. She knelt down so that she was eye level with her while she used her fingers to gently stroke the little girl's hair. Fate smiled warmly at Nanoha as she comforted Vivio. It was very impressive how she switch between her curious, playful girl side to her loving, mother mode so easily. She just sat back and watched her calm Vivio down then walk her down the hallway. While they were gone, most likely back to Vivio's room, Fate began to reminisce about what she had been interrupted in telling Nanoha. She knew that her lovely but curious partner would demand the climax of the story be told once she returned so she tried to quickly think about how to tell it. Eventually she decided to just tell it exactly the way she remembered it. Only minutes passed before Nanoha came trotting back into the room and slowly closed the door behind her. "Ok!" she said hopping back onto the bed and positioning herself directly in front of Fate. "What happened after the dinner?"

"How's Vivio?" Fate asked trying not to laugh in Nanoha's face.

"Oh she's ok. She just had a small scare is all. I calmed her down and put her back to bed. Now finish!"

"Alright well to sum up we got it on in her car."

"You're first time was in a car?" Nanoha seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"It was. She had driven that night so I needed her to take me back home. Back then I still had my old apartment so once we pulled into the parking lot I started to say good night but she kissed me out of nowhere."

"What kind of car did she drive?"

"A very nice sports car. I can't remember the model but it was black and really stylish. The interior was all black leather and I could tell it was fairly new."

Grinning now, Nanoha leaned closer. "What did you do when she kissed you like that?"

"Honestly I didn't know what to do. I had never been kissed like that before. I was going to stop her but she pretty much mounted me in the passenger seat."

"Sounds like she borderline raped you!"

"No, no nothing like that Nanoha. I…did give once she slipped her hand under my dress."

"Wow…," Nanoha rolled her eyes.

"Hey you asked," Fate countered back.

"True. So how many times did you hook up with this girl?"

"Hmm…4 times I think?"

"So she was like your first girlfriend huh?"

"Nope you were. Kureha was my first experience. We eventually lost touch after a bunch of other stuff started going down."

Nanoha turned and leaned back on Fate positioning her body between the blonde's legs and resting her head on her shoulder. "Do you still think about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you ever wonder what could have been? Like if you guys had ever become more than casual sex partners?

Fate pondered for a few moments. "I won't lie and say I don't still have occasional thoughts of her but as far as dating her goes I don't think we would have worked out."

"Oh? Why not? She sounds like she really got your blood flowing."

"She was sexy for sure but I would have fallen for you and then Kureha and I wouldn't have worked out."

"Are you comparing me to her?"

Fate kissed her on the cheek and put her arms around Nanoha inhaling the scent of her pineapple scented shampoo. "Nanoha there is no comparison to you. Good sex is one thing but in you I have a real life partner. Kureha would never have done that for me." She felt Nanoha's body relax in her embrace and pulled her a bit closer almost on instinct. She then glanced back up to the TV to see the end credits of their show rolling. "Wow we talked all the way through the episode."

Nanoha grabbed the remote from the nightstand and brought up the menu. "There's an encore showing coming up in a few minutes on another channel. Want me to switch over?"

"Let's do it," answered Fate cuddling up for the night with Nanoha.

* * *

><p>This one just came to me today lol.<p>

You know the drill by now guys. Enjoy!


	16. Starlight Breaker

Starlight Breaker

Fate stared in amazement at the enormous wall of water before her. She was dressed in her combat barrier jacket and sitting on the small coastal hill overlooking the private little area where she and Nanoha did their combat training. She finished the last of the soda in her hand then tossed the can into the small basket they had brought along to keep their lunchtime trash in. She smiled as she spotted Nanoha quickly descending towards her while turning in midair to admire her handiwork. Against the colossal white water background, Nanoha looked almost angelic in her very stylish barrier jacket with the last remnants of her magical energy still lingering around her. As she neared the ground she quickly spun around landing directly in Fate's arms. Smiling at her ever playful partner, Fate gently brushed the side of her face.

"Did you like that?" she asked laying Raising Heart in the grass and pointing back to the now falling water.

"It never disappoints Nanoha. But why did you hold back so much power?"

Nanoha sat up and rolled off of Fate onto her back. "Because I can't use Starlight Breaker at full power unless I wanted to wreck half of this planet."

"I think those internet memes are giving you a bit of an ego sweetie," Fate said.

"I can't help it that people think I'm awesome!"

"They think Starlight Breaker is awesome you mean."

Nanoha did a celebratory punch in the air. "But it's my attack so by logic, I'm awesome too!"

Fate laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Tell me Nanoha, what's it like to wield so much power?"

The young redhead scratched her head as she pondered her lover's question.

"Is it really that hard of a question?"

"Well it's kinda like being an S-class mage."

Fate gave her a playful shove as Nanoha burst into laughter. "Smartass."

"What? You're the one that asked such a silly question!" Nanoha cried out.

"Well you may not be the wielder of the ultimate attack for much longer. I've been working on something that can take Starlight Breaker down honey!"

"Oh really? Like what? What could you have invented that can defeat MY Starlight Breaker?"

Fate stood up and grabbed Bardiche from where she had laid it. "Care for a demonstration?"

Nanoha jumped up and grabbed Raising Heart. "Oh you are so on! And this won't be like the demo battles we do for the cadets! I wanna go for real!"

"You want to fight me seriously Nanoha? I wouldn't advise it," said Fate haughtily.

"Yeah well I'm not real good at taking advice. Now put up or shut up Enforcer Testarossa! I challenge you!" Nanoha jumped back and pointed Raising Heart at Fate.

Fate tightened her grip on Bardiche her blood already pumping at the thought of facing Nanoha in a serious battle. "Ok fine. I accept!"

"Then let's do this!" Nanoha immediately shot off into the sky.

"Get back here!" Fate yelled giving chase. Nanoha veered to the left rather quickly generating several magic spheres around herself.

"I should have known you'd go for Divine Shooter! It's your favorite attack spell!"

Nanoha turned back and smiled. "Then let's see you deal with it!" The spheres shot off beams of energy straight at Fate. She had Bardiche change to the form of a one handed sword and deflected the first volley of blasts but Nanoha only used the opportunity to close in. Once Fate's attention went back to Nanoha she was already on her. Raising her weapon she parried another blast from a sphere then blocked a swing of Raising Heart. With a big grin on her face Nanoha pushed off of Fate and waved her hand making the spheres gather in front of her. "Oh shit!" Fate quickly raised a barrier blocking the blasts but Nanoha took the chance to dash around behind her.

"Gotcha!" she shouted firing another blast from her weapon.

"Dammit Nanoha!" Fate dropped her barrier and dodged the attack charging her own in her hand. Then dashing towards Nanoha raised her weapon as if to strike.

"That's too obvious sweetie!" Nanoha fired a shot from her weapon but Fate vanished in an instant. "Sonic move? Oh crap!" Before she could react she was caught by her jacket and tossed downward. As she flew towards the water she saw Fate above her holding a glowing orb of magic in her hand.

"Plasma Smasher!" The blast rocketed from her palm and straight towards Nanoha. Unable to correct her path and dodge in time Nanoha raised her own barrier that took the blast head on before slamming into the ocean below. Fate hovered over the spot the last remnants of her lightning spell dissipated. _Come Nanoha…where are you? What are you up to?_ As Fate watched the surface of the water she saw bubbles forming. Readying her weapon, she steadied herself for the incoming attack and just as she thought a blast of energy shot up at her. Fate dodged it only to have another blast come at her. Fate sped up her movement to dodge as more and more blasts shot from beneath the water's surface. "She's using a bombardment spell from beneath the ocean? Tch…well no one ever accused Nanoha of not being creative!" Fate quickly had to shot upwards to dodge a shot that flew up in front of her. "How can she see where I am?"

"Because I'm up here Fate!"

"What the hell?" she looked up to see Nanoha coming down at her at break neck speed.

"Made ya look!"

Before Fate could react she was hit by a shot from below. Nanoha then zoomed past her catching her by the leg and using her own Flash Move to accelerate. "Fade back and….swoosh!" she shouted arcing upwards and releasing Fate sending her flying into the ground hard. She then flew around for a bit before landing as well just a short distance from the small crater that Fate had made.

Fate got to her feet slowly brushing herself off and looking quite irritated.

Nanoha smiled at her. "Wanna stop here?"

Fate smirked. She then vanished again reappearing behind Nanoha. She swung Bardiche at her but Nanoha blocked it with her Raising Heart. Parrying off of the blow Nanoha jumped back firing a shot but Fate leapt over the blast bring her sword down hard. Nanoha still successfully blocked it but Fate switched hands quickly and unleashed a quick barrage of strikes all of them blocked by Nanoha. Nanoha herself swung her weapon at Fate who disappeared again grabbing Nanoha from behind and throwing her to the ground.

"Alright fine I'll play that game!" Nanoha used her Flash Move and Fate shot off with her Sonic Move. Both of them clashed several times with Fate shooting a few lightning spells at Nanoha and she doing the same with Raising Heart. Finally the two clashed in mid air, their energy filling the air. Still deadlocked, they hit the ground before forcing the other back.

"We'd better end this or the landscape will change around here," said Fate smiling and holding up her sword.

"One more go then?" asked Nanoha.

Fate nodded and charged her energy into Bardiche. Nanoha held up Raising Heart as it began to glow and form the signature sphere of energy above it.

"Let's do this Nanoha!" Taking a reverse grip on Bardiche, Fate charged forward.

"Show me what you've got Fate!" Nanoha held her weapon pointed at Fate.

The following clash was seen for miles. The blast of energy was so bright and powerful that it completely destroyed the small area of land that they were fighting on. Then as the dust slowly settled, the silhouettes of Nanoha and Fate became visible; on standing and one kneeling. Remnants of electrical energy covered the impact zone and what little land remained.

"That was good Nanoha," Fate said still breathing hard.

Nanoha smiled down at her and extended a hand to help her up. Fate took it with a smile and looked down at Bardiche in her hand then to the aftermath of their clash. "Looks like it's not ready yet. I was too hasty. I should have known not to put it against Starlight Breaker."

Nanoha laughed and playfully put her hand on Fate's shoulder. "Well the important thing is that you tried. By the way that was new right? What do you call it? Does it have a name yet?"

"It does actually. I um…I call it Scattering Lightning Blade," she said with a blush.

Nanoha smiled. "Hmm….not bad. But maybe we could come up with something new."

"Haha, yeah maybe."

"Don't feel bad Fate. I told you, no one stops Starlight Breaker." Nanoha planted a tender kiss on her lover's lips before laughing again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not putting up a new one in such a long time but I'm having less and less time to write lately. Anyways here is my newest one. I love little fights between these two since they are two of my top favorite characters and they have awesome moves.<p>

Well enjoy and please comment! Also I want to let everyone who has been reading these and commenting that I really appreciate you taking the time to check these out! And look forward to more in the future! Thanks guys!


	17. Sick Day

Sick Day

Nanoha covered her head with her pillow to try and drown out the sound of movement in the house. In the kitchen the clattering of dishes sounded like someone was ringing a bell right in her ears serving only to increase the pain being caused by already severe headache. Eventually she heard Vivio's voice presumably in response to Fate telling her to get her things for school. Seconds later the sound of her footsteps could be heard heading towards her room. Then she heard much lighter and slower footsteps that were much closer. They stopped somewhere near her and then she felt something put weight on the bed.

"Nanoha why are you still in bed? Are you not going to work today?" Fate tried to pull the sheets down that were covering her but Nanoha had a death grip on them.

"I'm gonna stay home today Fate. I don't feel so good."

"I told you about being out in the cold! Here let me take a look at you." After a bit of tug of war, Nanoha gave in and let Fate pull the sheets back. She rolled over on her back and put the pillow back under her head.

A look of worry was on Fate's face. "Nanoha honey you look terrible!" She placed a hand on her forehead pushing aside a few strands of red hair. "And you're burning up! Nanoha why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Nanoha shrugged which made Fate sigh irritably. She stood up and grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand. Quickly dialing a number she stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Nanoha could only pick up bits of the conversation.

"Yes this is Fate Harlaown. I'm calling on behalf of Nanoha Takamachi. I'm afraid she is not coming in today."

She watched Fate pace back and forth a flash of yellow filling her vision each time she passed the doorway.

"She is very ill." She sighed irritably again. "Yes I know today is important but they'll just have to get along without her!"

Fate paused again obviously listening to what the person on the other end of the line was saying. Nanoha couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for getting Fate so riled up this early but she loved that she always got so passionate about anything that involved her.

"Well it gets worse because I'm not coming in today either." She paused yet again this time clenching her fist in the air as if choking an imaginary person. "Because she is sick and she needs someone to look after her! I can't very well ask you to do it can I?" Lowering the phone from her ear she looked at Nanoha and made a neck snapping motion. "Look I want you to go in the system and take us both off of active duty for today."

Nanoha giggled a little. She also felt sorry for the person on the other end of the phone call.

"I don't care about your stripe! It'll be your ass if you don't do it!" She seemed to be calming down. "Ok good. Thank you for all of your help!" She abruptly hung up the phone and put it down on the nightstand again. "Ugh I hate dealing with people like that!"

"Let me guess, newbies?"

Fate nodded while placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Look I'm gonna run Vivio to school and pick up some stuff for you on the way back. You stay in this bed and rest Nanoha you got me?"

"Fate you should go to work. You do know that you could get in trouble for what you just did."

Fate casually waved her hand in the air. "What are they going to do? Fire the best enforcer they have?"

"You have a point there," Nanoha said with smile.

Vivio then came bouncing into the room with her backpack on and smiling wide. "I'm ready to go!" One look at Nanoha still in bed robbed her of her sunny disposition. "Mama are you ok?"

"Yeah baby I'm just a little under the weather. But Fate is gonna stay here and take care of me today so you don't have to worry."

"Right," said Fate taking Vivio's hand. "No let's get off to school. Nanoha I'll be back in a bit ok?"

Nanoha smiled and nodded as Fate led Vivio out of the bedroom and then out of the house. She listened for the sound of Fate's car outside then once it was gone fell back into the bed and shut her eyes. Despite her headache threatening to split her skull open, she managed to doze off for a bit. 

* * *

><p>The sound of Fate's car and the front door opening and closing woke her up. Nanoha raised her head as best she could and looked at the clock. "9:30? Fate sure can move fast when she wants too." She heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and closer.<p>

"Ok Nanoha I bought some soup for you eat as well as cold medicine. I also got ginger ale and some herbal tea."

She could hear Fate moving around in the room and the rustling of plastic bags. "Herbal tea?"

"Yes," Fate answered. "It's flavored and it's good for you. It'll help with your head." She finished what she was doing and walked over to the bed. "Come Nanoha you need to try and sit up."

Nanoha groaned in protest but still managed to sit up to look at Fate. She had changed out of her uniform for work and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. She held her hand out to Nanoha beckoning her to take the two small pills resting in her palm. "I hate taking medicine."

"Oh suck it up you big baby," said Fate playfully. "I'll get you some water."

"I hope you remembered to pack Vivio's lunch for her Fate!"

There was a brief silence and Nanoha thought she heard Fate curse in the other room. "I take it that's a no?"

Fate came walking back in with a small glass of water and handed it to her. "I did forget but I made sure to give her lunch money instead. It was cool with her because she said they were serving pizza in the cafeteria."

Nanoha took the pills and gulped down the water. Handing the glass back to Fate she fell back on the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. "Can you read me story mama Fate?"

Fate giggled and turned to leave. "Read your own damn story."

"But I'm sick. You're supposed to take care of me Fate."

"Fair enough. Hey tell you what, I'll show you my latest project. Hang on." Fate left the room and after a few moments returned with her laptop. "There is this new software that they installed on the main computers that we enforcers use. It stores all known data about every registered mage. Watch I'll pull up my page." A few clicks later a full page appeared on the screen showing pictures of Fate from the front, the left and right sides, and behind.

"Wow it has everything about you Fate. You're birthday, height and weight, measurements and even a detailed physical description."

"I know right?"

Nanoha then cut her eyes at her partner. "Why does it use the word voluptuous?"

"Because I'm voluptuous babe. People love me," Fate said proudly.

"Uh huh…anyway what else does it have? It has to be more than a personnel file right?"

"Of course my dear Nanoha," Fate said. She scrolled the page down. "It even has descriptions, both written and visual of each mage's known attacks and abilities."

Nanoha leaned over to see better. "Cool. Am I in there too?"

"Of course you are. It has every known mage. And the system can even run mock simulated battles based solely on the recorded data."

"How does it do that?" asked Nanoha.

"Well each mage is given a letter grade that is basically their combat rating. The system just takes their abilities, both magical and physical, combined with the biological aspects, psychological, and everything in between and runs a simulation based on it."

Nanoha put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a cough. "Can you run a simulation of…me vs Hayate?"

"Hmm…interesting choice. Sure why not?" Fate pulled up both of their pages and ran the sim. The numbers scrolled across the screen for several seconds before the sim finished. "Wow…according to the system you could beat Hayate blindfolded honey."

"Well she is very powerful but she kinda sucks at fighting."

"That's because she isn't a combat specialist Nanoha," said Fate.

"I guess your right. Anyway can I have that soup now?"

"Sure. Hold on babe." Fate sat her computer down on the bed and headed into the kitchen.

Waiting until she was out of sight, Nanoha grabbed Fate's computer and quickly did a different simulation. She ran the results of it a few times before Fate finally returned with a bowl of soup for her. "What are you up to you naughty little mage?"

Nanoha smiled and turned the computer so Fate could see it. "According to this new system I beat you 9 times out of 10 Fate."

Fate sat the bowl of soup down on the nightstand. "I'll let the tech guys know about that error tomorrow."

"Ha, you're so funny," Nanoha said closing the laptop.

Fate smiled and leaned in to kiss Nanoha.

"Stop you'll catch my cold Fate."

"Then I'll have an excuse for not going in tomorrow either," she said pressing her lips against her partner's lovingly. 

* * *

><p>Word of advice, don't get in Fate's way when Nanoha is involved lol. God I love these two.<p>

Anyways enjoy and please comment guys! Thanks again!


	18. ParentTeacher Night

Parent-Teacher Night

"Nanoha I'm sorry I'm late!" Fate skidded to a stop in front of her partner gasping for breath.

"You're actually in luck because the teacher had something important come up so she's late too. In fact she should be here any minute," Nanoha answered.

Fate leaned against the wall relieved.

"Now Fate," said Nanoha giving her a stern look, "We are here for Vivio. All we are doing is meeting with her teacher and letting her tell us about what our daughter has been doing in school. That. Is. All."

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child Nanoha."

"Fate there is a reason why you haven't been coming with me to these things ever since the first time."

Fate folded her arms and huffed. "Look I said I was sorry but she had it coming! And besides it was one hit. Does she have a glass jaw? She can't take one hit?"

"Look Fate, just please don't make a scene tonight ok? Let's just have a nice meeting with Vivio's teacher."

"Fine. But if she makes one remark that I don't like I'm taking her down."

"Now you will not!" Nanoha said rather loudly. A couple of other parents were walking by and giving them looks which made Nanoha lower her tone. "Fate I'm telling you do not screw this up! We already have it tough enough being same sex parents. You're making us look bad!"

"Oh I'M making us look bad? What about you? You're really ok with them calling us unfit parents?" Fate countered back.

"Of course not! But unlike you I have self control!"

"You hold back too much Nanoha! You have to stand up for yourself!"

"But there is a time and a place for it!"

"Yeah when it happens!"

"Fate don't do anything in here I'm warning you! I had to promise that you would behave to even have them allow you in the building again!"

"She started it last time!" Fate yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Nanoha yelled back.

"Look whose talking!"

"I will kill you!"

"Excuse me Miss Takamachi?"

Both of them turned to see Vivio's teacher starting at them. Nanoha quickly dropped her anger and smiled brightly. "Hi it's good to see you again!"

"Thank you. I apologize for being late. I had a little emergency with my own kid."

"Oh it's quite alright. I wasn't waiting long. Mrs. Aizama you remember Fate my fiancé?" Nanoha grabbed Fate by the arm pulling her up next to her.

"Yes I remember her. Please Miss Takamachi this way. Vivio is eager to show you what she's been working on." She opened the classroom door where several other parents, teachers, and students were talking and sitting around. Vivio jumped up once she saw them and ran from the small circle of kids she was playing with and up to Nanoha.

"Mama come over here! I got all my stuff out for you!" She tugged on Nanoha's arm pulling her over to a corner desk.

Fate smiled at the sight but then quickly frowned again as Mrs. Aizawa turned to face her. "What?"

"I don't want to have to report you again," she said.

"Look I'm real sorry I decked you last time I was here ok? I shouldn't have done that. Even if it did feel so darn good I changed my pants afterwards."

She glared but didn't respond.

"So shall we go and see what Vivio has done?" Fate smiled, turned, and walked over to the desk where Vivio was going practically a million miles minute through all that she had done for Nanoha.

"Look at this one Mama! I did this drawing for art!" She held it up for them to see.

"That's great honey," Nanoha said taking it for a closer look. "You did a good job with the colors. All the lines are straight too. Is this our home?"

"No mama it's the big building where you work! See there's you and there's Fate!"

"My head's not shaped like that!" Fate said jokingly.

They all laughed as the teacher came over as well.

"So how have you been doing in your subjects Vivio?"

"Umm…ok I guess. Math is kinda hard mama."

Nanoha looked over to Mrs. Aizawa. "Is she still struggling in it?"

"A little. She's showing improvement though. Her last test grade was good actually. She made an 80." She held up the test paper for confirmation.

"Say Nanoha why don't you talk with the teacher about the academic stuff while I help Vivio gather all of her stuff up?"

"Yeah good idea Fate. Thanks."

"Come on Vivio let's get all of this together."

The little girl nodded and started collecting everything.

"Where do you store it all?"

"We keep it all in our folders until the end of the year. Then we get to take the folders home." She pointed to the wall where there were several mounted folders with each student's name. Fate walked over to Vivio's as she was still picking things up and took the folder out to see what was in it. As she was about to put the papers in her hand in, she noticed something folded up in the folder. Taking it out and opening it she saw that it was a homemade mother's day card with her name on it.

"Hey Vivio," she said as the girl walked over, "Didn't you make one these for Nanoha for mother's day?"

Vivio nodded. "Yeah."

"But this one has my name on it. Did you make this for me?"

She nodded again.

"Why didn't you give it to me?"

"I didn't get to finish it," she said sounding somewhat sad.

Fate opened the card and saw that the inside was indeed blank. It hadn't been decorated yet like Vivio had given to Nanoha. "Why didn't you finish it sweetie? Did you not have time?"

"No I did. But Mrs. Aizawa said I couldn't make two."

"What?"

"She said that all the other kids were making one card for their moms so I could only make one two or it would get confusing."

Fate knelt down to be face to face with Vivio. "Confusing how honey?"

She averted her gaze. "Because it's not normal to have two mommies and I that I shouldn't confuse the other kids who have normal mommies and daddies."

Fate put the papers and the card down on the nearby desk. "Vivio you go ahead and put your things away ok? I need to have a chat with your teacher. Wait here." She stood up and walked over to where Nanoha and Mrs. Aizawa were still talking.

"Oh Fate what's wrong?" Nanoha asked seeing the look on her partner's face.

Fate looked directly at the teacher. "Why did you tell Vivio that she couldn't make two mother's day cards?"

"I-I beg you're pardon?" she said clearly not expecting Fate's remark.

"I said why did you tell her that she couldn't make two mother's day cards?" Fate was losing her patience.

Mrs. Aizawa cleared her throat. "I didn't want the other kids to get the wrong idea."

"And what is the wrong idea?"

"This is really not the time for this discussion." She turned back to Nanoha. "Is there anything else you'd like me to go over with you Miss Takamachi?"

Nanoha adjusted herself in her chair. "There is actually. I think you should answer Fate's question. Why would Vivio making a second card give anyone the wrong idea?"

"Alright then. I…merely sought to avoid any of the other kids from picking on her about it."

"Then why did you tell her that it wasn't normal for her to have two mothers?"

"Excuse me?" Nanoha said abruptly. "Yes please explain why you say that to a child."

She stood up. "Miss Takamachi, Miss Harlaown I didn't mean anything offensive by it. I have no issues with your life style."

"No issues? You told my child that she wasn't normal! I'm sorry but I take great issue with that!"

"As do I," said Fate. "If you have something to say about us you say it to us. But Vivio has nothing to with that particular subject. And I don't see how that would bother other kids!"

"I just-,"

"Don't bother," Nanoha said. "I've heard all I needed to hear. I just hope this never happens again. Because if Vivio comes home and tells me that you said something like that to her again, you and I WILL be having another conversation and I promise you that you will regret it."

Vivio came walking back over and she and Nanoha walked out of the room. Fate followed them but not before stopping and turning to Mrs. Aizawa again.

"BOO!"

The woman jumped and nearly fell backwards.

"Lightweight," Fate said turning her nose up at the woman and walking out. Nanoha and Vivio were waiting for her in the hallway.

"You didn't hit her did you Fate?"

"Naw I just spooked her."

"Good. I cannot believe that woman said to Vivio."

Fate scooped Vivio up her arms. "You know better don't you kiddo?"

"Yep! I'm ok. There's nothing wrong about having two mommies."

"Because?" Nanoha said.

"Because most people only have one. I'm lucky."

"That you are. Now let's go home."

As they were walking out of the school Fate looked to Nanoha. "Say Nanoha? Were you serious about killing me?"

"What?"

"What you said earlier in the hallway in front of the classroom."

"Oh that? You're so silly Fate," Nanoha gave her a peck on the cheek and walked on ahead.

"So you didn't mean it?"

Nanoha didn't answer.

"Nanoha that's not funny!" 

* * *

><p>Latest one inbound. This idea just came to me. Don't know why I didn't do it before. Once again, awesome is the only way these two know how to do things.<p>

Enjoy and please comment! I appreciate them all!


	19. Working Late

Working Late

Fate leaned back in her office chair and yawned. She shuffled a few papers around on her desk then turned in her chair to face the window of her office. It was late in the evening and she had just called Nanoha to tell her that she wouldn't be home until much later in the night. Stretching her arms in the air she turned back to her computer screen to continue her work only to see a very recognizably, tall young woman standing in the doorway. She was staring down at the ground.

"Signum? You need something?" Fate asked.

She looked up almost like she surprised to find Fate still there.

"You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Forgive me for interrupting you Miss Harlaown."

"Call me Fate."

"I beg you're pardon?"

Fate laughed. "Call me Fate ok? Miss Harlaown is way too formal. Come on in."

Signum walked in and sat down in the small chair in front of Fate's desk.

"So I'll ask again, what can I do for you?"

Clearing her throat Signum started. "I…well…I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how to say it though."

"Just say it Sig. I promise I won't laugh if it's something embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing it's just…well it is somewhat delicate."

Fate chuckled. "Is it something personal?"

Signum nodded seemingly trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"Well spit it out. No need to be shy after you came all the way up here to my office," Fate said.

"I can't just say it. It's too difficult to put into words," she answered tightening her grip on her skirt.

"Ok how's this then," Fate said. "Let's talk about something else and you can work up to it."

Signum smiled. "Thank you."

"So how have things been at home? Hayate isn't driving you crazy is she?"

"Not at all. She is the same as always."

"That's good. You've been spending a lot of time training lately though. You sure you aren't pushing yourself too hard?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

"That's good to hear."

A few seconds of silence passed before Signum spoke again catching Fate completely off guard.

"I…I think I've fallen for someone."

"Wait what?"

"I think I'm in love."

Fate smiled widely. "That's great Signum! Whose the lucky guy?"

"Girl," Signum said softly.

"You mean…Sig…are you telling me that-,"

She nodded.

"Well damn I had no idea. I never would have guessed that YOU of all people would be…wait does Hayate know?"

"I have not told anyone else yet. You are the first to know," she said shyly.

Fate stood up and walked around the desk quickly giving Signum a tight hug. "I'm glad you shared with me Sig. I'm happy for you, really."

Signum reluctantly wrapped her arms around Fate to return the hug. They stayed in the embrace for a few seconds then just as Fate pulled away Signum quickly pressed her lips to hers. Taken by surprise, Fate couldn't immediately react. Signum aggressively pushed forward forcing Fate back against her desk. Finally she managed to get a hold of her senses and gently force Signum off of her. She stared at Fate with a confused expression before the realization of what she had done finally hit her.

"Oh…oh no I'm…please forgive me Miss Harlaown I don't know what came over me," she said stepping back.

"Sig it's…um…it's ok really. I mean-,"

"No that was completely out of line and I apologize. I should go."

"Hang on," said Fate catching her by the arm. "You don't get off that easily. Sig what was that?"

She slowly turned around still avoiding eye contact with Fate. "I…I-,"

"It's me isn't it? I'm the girl you're into right?"

She nodded again.

"Well this presents a real problem doesn't it?" Fate walked over and after taking a quick peak out into the hall to make sure no one was wandering around, she closed and locked her office door. Then turning around and leaning against it folded her arms and faced Signum again.

"I understand if you're angry with me," she said.

"I'm not mad Signum I'm just curious. Where did this come from?"

"I don't know myself. But I...I do have feelings for you. Strong feelings."

"Wow," Fate said with a sigh. She walked over and knelt down in front of Signum. "Look Sig, I'm flattered really. I mean you're a gorgeous woman. Anyone would kill to be with someone like you."

"Miss-Fate allow me to stop you there." Signum smiled. "I did not come here to try and steal you from Takamachi. I've seen you two together and I would never want to break apart something so beautiful. I merely…wanted you to know of my feelings for you."

"Sig…are you seriously in love with me?"

"I am. Madly. But that is my problem and I will deal with it. I just wanted you to know. I figured it was cause no harm to simply inform you."

"You're getting formal again," said Fate with a laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I am glad you told me." Fate stood up along with Signum. She stepped forward to hug Fate again but she stopped her. "I think one of those is enough for tonight."

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Come on I'm about ready to leave anyway. We can walk down together."

"Alright." Signum walked to the door and waited while Fate gathered her stuff. The two then walked out of the building together enjoying causal conversation; something that they hadn't done in a long time. Signum walked with Fate all the way to her car and as she was putting her things inside spoke up one last time before leaving.

"Listen Fate…I know you don't think about me the way that I think about you. In reality I never really believed that would or that you could."

"Come on Sig it's not like that it's-,"

"No it's alright. To be honest I want what you have with Takamachi."

Fate put the last of her stuff in her car. "Listen Signum, someday someone is gonna fall hard for you. I mean really hard. Trust me I know I was half tempted to let you keep going with that kiss back there. But I could never do that to Nanoha. I won't. You understand right?"

"Absolutely. Drive safely on your way home."

"Thanks. You be careful too."

"Ah Fate…one more thing?"

Fate turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Nanoha is very lucky. I sincerely hope she knows that."

"I'll pass on the message. Oh and Signum?"

"Yes?"

"I've been feeling a little lax in my hand to hand combat lately. Would you mind giving me a few pointers? We could meet in the mornings we're not busy."

"I would like that."

Fate smiled. "Good. Well good night then."

"Good night Miss Harlaown."

Fate got in her car and watched through her rear view mirror as Signum walked away. _It's probably best if I don't tell Nanoha about this._


	20. Working Late Again

Working Late Again

"Takamachi can you spare a moment to talk?" Signum asked knocking lightly on Nanoha's office door.

She looked up from the papers she was reading over. "Of course Signum. What can I do for you?"

Signum walked in and sat down. "Well I have something to tell you."

"Alright."

"But before I begin I have to warn you that are not going to like it."

Nanoha's expression changed. "Did something happen Signum?"

"Fate and I kissed late one night. It was last week when we were both here late."

Nanoha said nothing.

"Now before you get upset let me tell you that Fate is not to blame for it. I initiated the event and she promptly stopped me which I am grateful for. I'm embarrassed to admit that my…baser desires got the better of me for that instant."

Nanoha was still quiet.

"Takamachi? Are you alright?"

"You…kissed my girlfriend."

"Yes. I know it is not something that pleases you. I take full responsibility for it and I apologize."

"So Fate did nothing?" Nanoha asked.

"No. Miss Testarossa is innocent in this. The only thing she is indeed guilty of is not telling you apparently," said Signum.

"Well thank you for telling me the truth Signum. I appreciate it."

There was a few moments of silence as neither woman looked at the other.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are going to strike me unless I leave now?"

Nanoha shot her a glare. "I'm not going to hit you. I'd just like to be alone now."

"Understood. Sorry to have…ruined your day," Signum said with a bow. She then turned and walked out closing the door behind her.

Nanoha sat back in her chair then glanced at a framed photo of Fate and herself on her desk. _Why would she not tell me something like that happened? Fate's never hid things from me before. _The picture she was looking at made her smile then quickly frown. _I trust Fate and have no reason to not believe what Signum told me. I'll ask her later today. I know she'll tell me the truth._

The day could not have been longer. Nanoha found herself autopiloting most of her work as she anticipated the impending conversation with Fate. She had managed to avoid her during work which was difficult seeing as they did work together. She gave the recruits mind numbing and repetitive things to do just to make time pass and so she wouldn't have to do anything. She didn't even think about trying to do magic since her concentration was split drastically. Then finally after a few more hours of faking work, is was time for her to go. Luckily Fate had left before her to pick up Vivio. Nanoha wasted no time in getting home. She walked in the front door to see Fate and Vivio in the living room playing Wii bowling.

"Hey mama! I'm winning!" Vivio called out.

"That's great sweetie."

"Welcome home Nanoha. You wanna play next?"

"Not really. I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Sure what is it?"

Nanoha dropped her bag on the floor. "In private if you don't mind."

"Ok. Sorry Vivio we gotta stop. I need to talk to mama for a minute." Fate stopped the game and let Vivio play alone then followed Nanoha into the bedroom. When she walked in Nanoha promptly shut the door and locked it. "So what's on your mind babe?"

"Why did you not tell me about you and Signum?"

"Oh no how did you find out about that?"

"Signum told me!" Nanoha said.

Fate walked up to her and tried to reach out and touch her but Nanoha knocked her hand away. "Look…I just want to know why you didn't tell me. It happened a week ago and you said nothing."

Fate sighed in defeat. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…I was afraid."

Nanoha folded her arms. "Well? Explain yourself."

"Ok here's the deal. We were both at the office late and she came in and basically came out to me."

"Really?"

Fate nodded. "I was happy for her so I went in to give her a hug and she kissed me. Hard."

"Just like that. She just kissed you?"

"Well she then proceeded to tell me that she was in love with me."

"Hold on…she left that part out when she was talking to me," said Nanoha.

"I imagine she did. But look Nanoha I think I know what you have swirling around in your head and I can tell you that nothing really happened. She kissed me, I stopped her, end of story."

"That's the same thing she said."

"See?"

"But that's not the issue here! What I am upset about is you not telling me!"

Fate didn't say anything. She knew Nanoha was right to be upset.

"I thought we didn't have secrets Fate. I thought we told each other everything. I mean didn't we make that agreement when we first got serious?"

Fate nodded. "We promised to tell each other everything. I just thought that this was better off left alone."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have enough on your plate already. We do. I didn't want to bother you with something that's not a big deal."

"It's not about being stressed out Fate! I trust you to tell me the truth!"

"Ok," Fate said nodding. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise."

Letting a hefty sigh, Nanoha sat down on the bed. "So she's in love with you huh?"

"Madly was the word she used," Fate said with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Very funny."

Fate walked over and sat next to her. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Not really. I'm more curious."

"About?"

Nanoha smirked. "About the possibilities of a third person in here."

Fate's eyes widened. "Are you serious Nanoha?"

"Well I mean it might be fun to try it just once you know? I mean I'd be willing if you'd be willing. Then of course if Signum would agree."

"Well I'm all for it. But it would only be with Signum. She's gorgeous."

Nanoha immediately shoved Fate down on the bed pinning her arms down as well. "Not so fast. You have to make this up to me first."

"Name your price," said Fate.

"Hmm…you have to do ALL of the house hold chores."

"Done."

"For the next two weeks."

Fate thought for a moment before nodding again in agreement.

"Good." Nanoha slowly ran her hand down Fate's chest and kissed her softly. Then leaning over her and putting her lips to her ear she whispered making Fate's body quiver slightly. "Fate?"

"Y-yeah babe?"

"See ya!" Nanoha jumped up, unlocked the door, and darted out of the bedroom.

Fate sat up frowning as she listened to Vivio and Nanoha laughing in the living room. She then fell back and glanced up at the ceiling. "Not cool Nanoha. So not cool."

* * *

><p>I liked this idea so I decided to run with it a little. Anyways enjoy and please comment. They are always appreciated.<p>

Secondly, I just want to say that I do really appreciate all of you who take the time to read these. So I thought I'd give a little back. For my next one I'd like you guys to pick the subject. So far I've been just coming up with my own ideas whenever they hit me but if anyone would like to, just briefly describe an idea you'd like me to do a one shot about involving Fate and Nanoha when you leave a review and I'll pick the one I like best. Don't worry though if I don't pick yours. I'll be doing this a few times so you'll have plenty of chances trust me. This is only for those that want to do though. You don't have to. Thanks again guys!


	21. Comfort

Comfort

"So what do you two want to do to this afternoon?" Fate asked as they walked inside. She tossed her jacket over on the couch and turned to Nanoha. "Any ideas?"

Vivio walked in after them slinking on past without a word and heading straight into her room. Fate slightly cringed as she heard the door slam.

"My poor baby…," said Nanoha solemnly.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Fate just come here a minute ok?"

"Hey Vivio? Honey what's wrong?"

Nanoha grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Just listen for a minute Fate."

"Ok. What's going on?"

"Vivio…she got rejected today."

Fate made a puzzled expression. "Rejected how?"

"By a boy she likes. She came and told me about it last week and I encouraged her to go through with it and talk to him."

"And he didn't like her back?"

"Worse. According to her, he and his friends were pretty mean about it."

"Oh no…"

Nanoha nodded. "I feel like this is my fault for encouraging her. We've never talked to her about heartbreak before. She has no idea how to deal with it."

"It's not sweetie. I would have done the same thing." She looked back at Vivio's door. "Maybe we should go talk to her."

"I would if I knew what to say to her."

Fate smiled. "Just do what you normally do and speak from the heart. She'll get what you mean."

"Alright but you have to come with me."

"Of course. Now let's go."

Both of them walked to her door and paused slightly before knocking. There was no answer so they tried again. Then trying the knob, they found that the door wasn't locked so they went on inside. Vivio was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow and crying softly. Nanoha walked up and sat on the bed next to her while Fate closed the door.

"Vivio? Honey can we talk to you for a minute?"

The young girl silently shook her head.

"Vivio we just want to help. Will you please talk to us?" said Fate kneeling down in front of the bed.

Slowly, Vivio looked up at them. Her usually bright face was stained with tears. She sniffed and tried her best to wipe her eyes. "Fate mama…they…they were so mean…"

"I know baby. Nanoha told me. I know it hurts but it'll be ok."

Nanoha gently rubbed her back and leaned in close. "Vivio I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to go through with it without talking to you about it first. This is my fault."

"Nanoha don't say that. You couldn't have known."

"She's right mama. I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault those guys made fun of me."

"Thank you Vivio," said Nanoha with a smile. "But we just want you to cheer up ok? I'm sorry those boys were mean to you."

"I am too," said Fate. "But you'll find someone much better for you. I never really liked that kid anyway."

Vivio was still crying a little but she seemed to be perking up. She sat up and gave both Nanoha and Fate a very curious look. "W-would it be easier if I…um…if I liked other…girls?"

Fate looked at Nanoha who was absolutely blindsided. "Listen Vivio, Nanoha and I have our own lives and you have yours. Whatever you choose to do is your own choice and Nanoha and I will support you regardless."

"With the right amount of parental advisory of course," added Nanoha.

"Kay," said Vivio doing her best to smile.

"But in the mean time, don't worry so much about things like that. You're young and you have plenty of time for all of that. Take it from me Vivio," Fate said playfully messing with her hair, "Enjoy being a kid while it lasts because you'll be an adult before you know it."

"Is that because you were a boring kid Fate mama?"

"What?"

"Nanoha mama said that you were kinda boring as a kid."

"Oh did she now?" Fate shot Nanoha a look as the redhead nervously laughed.

"Um…can you two…give me some time alone? I feel a little better but…I kinda just want some time. Is that ok?" Vivio was still teary eyed but she was trying to be tough.

"Ok baby take all the time you need. Fate and I will be here if you need us for anything." Nanoha gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you Vivio."

"I love you too kid," said Fate doing the same. The two of them then left the room stopping at the door and looking back at Vivio who waved at them both before they closed the door. Nanoha and Fate headed back into the living room and Fate walked up to Nanoha.

"Hey what was this kid's name?"

"Pardon?"

"The boy's name Nanoha, what is it?"

Nanoha frowned. "You're NOT going to do anything Fate."

"Did I say that? I just would like to know. Don't I have a right to know the name of the first crush Vivio has ever had?"

Nanoha stared at her with a look that screamed 'not amused'.

"Ok fine then I won't hunt the kid down."

"Good," said Nanoha.

"I'll just look up the class roster and work my way through it," Fate said going to grab her computer.

"Fate! Fate get back here!" shouted Nanoha running into the bedroom after her. 

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been busy with life lol. But here it is and expect the next one fairly soon. I'm gonna use another of the ideas I was given. BTW you guys can still send me any ideas for new ones that you have and I'll use the ones I can.<p>

But as always, enjoy and please comment! I appreciate them all guys, really. Also credit goes to ZonaRose for giving me the idea for this one. Hope you like it!


	22. Pillow Talk

Pillow Talk

Fate lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The entire house was quiet save for the TV going and Nanoha in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Stretching out and yawning, she looked over at the clock on her nightstand.

"It's only been about 5 minutes since the last time you checked the time Fate."

She quickly snapped up to see Nanoha standing in the bathroom doorway and smiling.

"Sorry I'm just anxious is all. I mean tomorrow we take the first step in planning our wedding. Why can't time go faster?"

"I believe there's a spell for that," said Nanoha hopping onto the bed with her.

"Hey don't make jokes Nanoha. I was being serious."

Nanoha leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. "Look I think it's really cute and sweet that you're so excited about this. I am too. I can't help but think how lucky we are that we can actually GET married without having to travel to the other side of the globe."

Fate propped herself up on her elbows. "I know right. I was worried about it."

"Me too but we got it going now."

"Speaking of which Nanoha…"

"Yes?"

Fate rolled over and grabbed Nanoha. "This is really what want you want isn't it?"

"Of course it is. Why would you even ask me that?"

Fate paused before answering. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Nanoha sat up and took Fate's hands in hers. "That's ok Fate. I'm nervous too. But it's going to be ok."

"Yeah…"

"Alright tell me what's REALLY eating you. It can't be just about this whole wedding thing."

"I…I guess I'm just worrying about what this is going to mean. I mean a lot is going to change after this you know? Like what if-," she was cut off by Nanoha.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Fate Testarossa was afraid."

"This isn't funny Nanoha," said Fate.

"I'm not laughing. I think it's cute. I also think it's unwarranted."

"How so?"

"Well let's see…how much will really change? We'll legally be a married couple which is basically a piece of paper that says so. You'll actually have a legal right to be involved with things concerning Vivio aside from being one of her emergency contacts which you already are. What else will change? I mean I won't and you won't right?"

"No."

"See? I mean sure they'll be new things to deal with but we'll take care of them together like we always have. We're a family."

Fate lay back on the bed and laughed a little. "You know I never figured myself for a family kind of person. Honestly Nanoha, what have you done to me?"

"I've tamed you," said Nanoha playfully patting her on the head. "You're mine!"

"Yeah I've noticed that. Especially with your jealous streak."

"I am not jealous!" Nanoha argued. "When have I ever been jealous?"

"Oh where do I start," said Fate giggling. "There was that one time in the hardware store where that one lady was helping us and you told her to get lost."

"That one was legitimate! She was openly flirting with you right in front of me!"

Fate shook her head. "She wasn't even gay Nanoha! She was JUST a nice person."

"Really? Then why did she call you beautiful?"

Fate stared at Nanoha and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine you're a goddess in human form but THAT is not the point!" said Nanoha blushing.

"The point is that you got jealous that someone else was being friendly to me. You felt threatened didn't you?"

"I…uh…well…I don't know."

"Ok, well what about that time when we went out to dinner for Vivio's birthday? Remember we went to her favorite place and you got irritated because the waitress offered us free appetizers."

Nanoha quickly jumped up from the bed. "No, she offered YOU free food. The whole time she kept on talking to you and laughing with you! You don't seem to get it, people love you Fate! Everywhere you go, people like you! They compliment you, do you favors, everything! You may as well be famous!"

"And you're not?"

"Not in the same way."

"Nanoha come here," said Fate. She held out her hand for Nanoha to take it.

Letting out a sigh, Nanoha took her hand and sat down on the bed next to her. "Now who's freaking out?"

"Shut up."

"Look, I love you Nanoha. Do you know why I don't get jealous when it comes to you?"

"No, but you're going to tell me I'm sure."

"Because I'm not worried about losing you. I literally have no fear of you leaving me for someone else just because they're nice to you or give you stuff. Now why can't you do that?"

"Because I DO worry. Sometimes I worry that I'm not enough for you. Sometimes I think that…well maybe you could do better than me."

"Better than you?" Fate said in surprise. "Where would I find someone better than you?"

"I don't know, anywhere I suppose. It's like that whole thing with Signum a few weeks ago. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous, she's strong, she's loyal and she obviously really likes you."

Fate sighed. "True, she is all of those things. But still, it would never work between us."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love Signum. I mean we're good friends but I don't have any romantic feelings for her."

Nanoha was silent.

"Wow Nanoha I had no idea you were so insecure."

"Well I am."

"I think it's cute but you can't let it consume you."

"How do I do that?"

"Like this," said Fate turning Nanoha to face her. "Do you honestly, deep down, believe that I would leave you and Vivio? I mean come on! I love that kid like she's MY very own daughter. And you, well there's no one like you at all Nanoha. Not to me there isn't."

"You're just saying that because you just realized how much of an insecure mess I am…," said Nanoha pouting.

"I don't think you're a mess sweetie. I just think you need to stop worrying so much." She made Nanoha turn and look her in the eyes. "I want to you listen to me very carefully. I will never leave you. I love you too much Nanoha."

Nanoha shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I love you too Fate."

"Good. Now I'll go get us a snack so we can move to a lighter subject." Fate got up and headed for the door.

"I didn't believe you about Signum," Nanoha blurted out.

"What?"

Nanoha slowly got up and walked over to Fate shutting the door. "I didn't believe you…when you told me what happened."

"So you lied to me?"

Nanoha nodded. "I'm so sorry Fate."

"Well I have to say that I'm a bit…offended by that. I mean to think that you didn't trust me enough to believe me? What reason have I given you to distrust me?" Fate said sternly.

"None," answered Nanoha. "I just…I was so stupid Fate. I got so upset when Signum told me what happened and I immediately thought the worse. Then when I confronted you about it I was expecting you to contradict her story and come clean but you didn't. I let it go but deep down I was so mad at you. I thought you lied to me. Then I got mad at myself for doubting you. Afterwards I felt so crappy that kinda wish you had cheated on me. I would have deserved it." Tears began to well up in Nanoha's eyes. "I'm sorry Fate. I don't want to feel this way but I don't know how to stop."

Fate sat down on the bed with her again. "I need you to believe in me Nanoha. You can trust me you know."

"I know. I'm trying Fate. I'm trying really hard and I'm doing better. Will you please be patient with me?"

Fate pulled Nanoha into tight embrace. They held one another for a few minutes before Fate finally released her and looked her right in the face. "Nanoha, I have to tell you that you drive me nuts."

Nanoha giggled. "In a good or bad way?"

"Both," answered Fate. "But I can't imagine you not being there. Whether your irritating me or making me smile Nanoha…you have to be with me or I won't make it."

Nanoha stared at her confused. "The end of what Fate?"

"Life," she said with a smile. "We're in this together right?"

Nanoha threw her arms around Fate. "Of course we are."

"Good. Now do you want chips or cookies?"

Nanoha burst into laughter. Soon after Fate did the same. Both of them then just sat there together, laughing as hard as they could. 

* * *

><p>I wanted to do something a little deeper this time but still keep the lighthearted tone of their relationship. I actually really like how this one turned out. Also sorry my updates are getting so far between. Other things keep me busy. But as always, read, comment, and enjoy!<p> 


	23. The Big Day Part 1

The Big Day(part 1)

Nanoha came bouncing into Fate's office grinning from ear to ear. "Fate we're getting married tomorrow!"

"Yay," said Fate sarcastically.

"Why aren't you excited?"

"I am. It's just that we've been here for 3 hours and we've already been through this like 9 times."

"BUT WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Nanoha squealed jumping up and down.

"I know baby. Did you take care of everything?"

"I finished everything on my end. I actually just got off the phone with the caterer and the lady from the chapel. The plan is to have the ceremony at 3:00pm then a small reception afterwards for friends and family."

"Did you choose your bridesmaids and maid of honor?" Fate asked.

"Yeah. Believe me Hayate was thrilled. I think she's even more excited than I am."

"If that's even possible."

Nanoha sat down on the end of Fate's desk. "Have you taken care of all of your stuff?"

"I met with the cake guy yesterday and I picked Signum for my…maid of honor. Is that cool?"

"Eh, I can live with that. As long as she doesn't overdress."

"Awesome."

"What about your dress?"

Fate smiled. "Picked it up yesterday and had it all prepared. It's at home hanging on the closet door."

"Well you are just covering all of your bases with this aren't you? I'm impressed Fate."

"Well thank you baby. I aim to please."

Nanoha hopped off of the desk and into Fate's lap. She didn't say anything. All she did was gently brush her fingers through Fate's hair.

"Um…Nanoha you know we got in trouble for doing this kind of thing before don't you?"

"I know I just…I'm just really happy that this is happening. I mean really Fate. Tomorrow is going to be the biggest day of our lives."

"At least until Vivio's wedding," said Fate with a laugh.

Nanoha laughed too.

"Well shouldn't you be getting back? We'll be able to cuddle and talk more at home."

"Yeah you're right. The cadets are waiting for me anyway." Nanoha got off of Fate and walked to the door stopping just before leaving and turning back around. "I love you so much Fate."

Fate smiled at her. "I love you too Nanoha, more than you know."

She smiled back sweetly before disappearing into the hallway. Fate continued to work after she left but only doing the bare minimum. Unfortunately her mind was elsewhere making concentration quite difficult. As she mindlessly thumbed through the papers on her desk a tap on her office door got her attention. She looked up to see Hayate beaming at her.

"Yes Hayate?" she said looking back down at her desk.

Hayate quickly entered and shut the door behind her. "So? You all hyped for tomorrow?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because people are usually happy about getting married. I mean Nanoha won't stop telling everyone even though pretty much the whole building knows by now."

With a heavy sigh Fate dropped her pen and leaned back in her chair.

"Uh oh," said Hayate frowning and sitting down in the chair across from Fate. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this?"

"What? Of course not! I want to marry Nanoha more than anything in the world," Fate blurted out almost immediately.

"Then what's your deal? Why are you so weird lately?"

Fate sighed. "Look I love Nanoha. That redheaded little ball of fire is my whole world but I…I'm in mourning still."

"Mourning? Who died?!"

"No one. Hayate, tomorrow my life as a single woman is over. For good. I'm tying the knot with Nanoha tomorrow."

"So that's what this is about?" Hayate said. "Pre wedding jitters?"

Fate nodded embarrassingly.

"Oh my lord. Listen to me Fate, this happens to everyone who gets married. Everyone second guesses the decision and gets scared. You're not special."

Fate gave her a sarcastic look.

"Ok fine YOU are."

"Ok all kidding aside I'm just worried. I mean what if I'm a bad wife? Or what if I mess up with Vivio?"

"Let me ask you something Fate. Have you ever made any mistakes thus far?"

"Sure I have."

"And what's gonna change between you two after tomorrow?"

Fate thought about it for a few seconds. "Not much I guess. Nanoha will just be my wife instead of my girlfriend."

"So exactly what is the big deal again? Nothing about how you treat each other will change. I've seen you and Nanoha together. You guys are like the perfect couple. And you're great with Vivio too. You're her hero. If you just keep doing what you've always been doing then there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I am right. Now do me a favor and stop worrying so much. Tomorrow is gonna be great you'll see." Hayate stood up smoothing her skirt down. "Now I've gotta get ready for tomorrow myself. I'll call you later ok?" With a smile she left leaving Fate alone with her thoughts.

It was several hours later that the two of them got home. Nanoha beat Fate by about an hour since she had to pick Vivio up from school. By the time Fate got home Nanoha was already starting dinner and Vivio was parked in front of the TV playing Wii. Neither of them heard Fate come in initially since Vivio was absorbed into her game and Nanoha was obviously rocking out to something on her ipod while in the kitchen. Fate walked straight in to the bedroom and put her stuff down. After that she changed clothes and came back into the kitchen. This time Nanoha caught sight of her and took her earphones out.

"Oh Fate I didn't even hear you come in!"

"I know you didn't babe. So tell me, what's for dinner? It smells really good."

"Pasta; well alfredo to be exact. There's also a chocolate cake for dessert."

"Awesome. So how was your day?" Fate asked.

"It was fine. I've been congratulated about 20 times today alone. I also got a peek at a few of our wedding gifts."

"Oh really? Anything nice?"

"I didn't see anything exactly but there are some BIG boxes."

"Big is good."

Nanoha gave her a hug. "It is."

"Well you finish up here while I go whoop Vivio on the Wii." Fate stole a quick kiss and headed off to the living room.

"Give her one for me!" Nanoha called after her.

While the two played Nanoha finished cooking. Just as she was finishing up the phone rang. "Hello? Hey Hayate what's up? Yeah she's right here. No she seems fine to me. Did something happen?" Nanoha leaned out to glance at Fate and Vivio playing in the living room. "Oh…oh I see. Thanks for telling me I'll talk to her a little later. Alright bye."

"Who was that?" Fate asked as almost on queue, she and Vivio came into the kitchen and seated themselves at the table.

"Oh it was just Hayate. You didn't hear me say her name?"

"Nope."

"Well she was just asking how my day was."

Fate shrugged and reached for the steaming pan of pasta in the center of the table. Nanoha shot her a worried look which went unnoticed as Vivio and Fate dug in.

"Mama can I walk down the aisle with you tomorrow?" Vivio asked shoving a bite into her mouth.

She looked at Fate who didn't even look up from her plate. "Sure honey. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vivio smiled brightly as she continued to eat. The rest of the meal was peaceful and quiet. Fate was entirely silent and so was Nanoha save for the few times she answered Vivio's questions about the wedding and marriage. After dinner they watched TV for a bit then Nanoha sent Vivio off to bed. She made sure she was actually asleep before coming back into the kitchen where Fate sat at the table. Turning off the TV, Nanoha just stared at her for a few seconds.

"Something wrong?" Fate asked.

"Yeah there is. You."

Fate looked confused.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting odd for the past few days. At first I dismissed it as you just being nervous about the wedding day but Hayate is worried about you too."

"Tattletale…" groaned Fate.

Nanoha sighed and sat down across from her at the table and gently reaching out and taking Fate's hand. "Look, if something is wrong just tell me. I don't know why you're always content to suffer alone. Just let me help Fate."

"Nanoha it's just…I…"

"What? What is it?"

"I'm uh…Nanoha I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of letting you down. Scared messing up and…losing you guys."

Nanoha was quiet at first. She removed her grip on Fate's hand and sat back in her chair. Finally she sighed again while shaking her head and tossing her ponytail from side to side.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No I'm not. I am just getting tired of this routine." She clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them. "Out of all the time that we've been together, how many times have you messed up?"

"Well I can't remember exactly but I'd say it's been over a dozen."

"And how many times have I left you?"

"None."

"There, glad we could clear that up." Clearing her throat, Nanoha spoke again in a much softer voice. "I love you Fate. I am head over heels in love with you. I love everything you are. You are loyal, caring, patient, and understanding. What more could I ask for in someone?"

Fate was quiet but her face was beat red.

"I know you mess up. So do I. You don't think I'm scared? Fate if anyone should be afraid of being left it should be me! I mean people love you! I've seen it. Everyone adores you. You're beautiful Fate. Absolutely beautiful! I look at you and I see perfection in human form."

"Nanoha…"

Nanoha abruptly stood and took a few steps away before turning right back around. "I know I've been getting on your nerves lately by being so cheery about the wedding. I understand that but that's how I deal with it. I hide it behind smiles and laughter so I don't end up crying every 15 minutes! You think you're scared?! I live with this constant fear that…that I'm not enough for you. That you get bored with me."

Fate stood up and walked over to Nanoha. She was hugging herself and starting to tear up slightly. "Nanoha how could you think that?"

The redhead sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Remember that time you told me story about your first time with a woman?"

"Yeah what about it?"

I wasn't really jealous of it. I was worried."

Fate gently wiped a tear away that was streaming down her lover's face. "Why?"

"Because I'm not adventurous and wild like that. I know I'm not that exciting and uninhibited. I try my best but that's not how I am. And when you talk about stuff like that I just…I feel inadequate."

Pulling her into a hug, Fate laughed a little. "Nanoha you're so silly."

"I know," whispered Nanoha.

Fate pulled back to look her in the face. "I don't want someone wild and crazy Nanoha. You think I'm looking for some young, spontaneous little firecracker? No. I have what I want right here. I have you and Vivio. I was just worried I'd let you guys down. Hayate called it the jitters."

"That's what it sounds like."

"But whatever you call it, Nanoha I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Nanoha blushed. "I was afraid you'd think I was being dumb."

Fate placed her hands on the side of Nanoha's face forcing her to look her right in the eyes. "I will never think that about you."

Smiling, she clasped Fate's hand in hers. "Thank you. I know how it sounds but for me tomorrow is like…the biggest day of my life. I'm going to marry you Fate. I'm still scared to death, but at the same time I've never been happier."

"So I really make you happy?"

Nanoha gave her a playful tap on the head. "So much so it should be illegal."

Almost on reflex, Fate pulled Nanoha into another hug this time softly crying as she did so.

"It's ok Fate. I love you and tomorrow will be amazing. You'll see." The two stood there for a while just enjoying the comfort of the other's embrace. When they finally pulled apart, Nanoha gently reached up running her fingers through Fate's hair. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't," said Fate. "It was always you Nanoha. There's no one else that comes close. You walk out of a room for 30 minutes and I start counting the minutes until you come back in and smile at me again."

Nanoha giggled. "Well you always were a tad bit clingy."

"Clingy huh? I'll show you clingy!" Quickly scooping her up, Fate carried Nanoha to the bedroom and dropping her on the bed. She climbed in next to her and the two lay there staring at one another.

"Feel better now?" asked Nanoha smiling.

"Yeah…I do. Thanks Nanoha."

"Anytime," she said leaning and giving Fate another tender kiss. 

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter but a LOT of thought went into this one since I wanted to come back with something good. I'm planning on making this a 3 part one so look forward to the next one soon!<p>

As always, enjoy and please comment!


	24. The Big Day Part 2

The Big Day(part 2)

Nanoha stood in front of a full length mirror admiring herself in her wedding dress. She ran her hands along the thin silk that hugged her body before slipping on the elbow length white gloves. Her hair was styled into a bun with a white rose hair pin holding it in place. Smiling at herself, she caught sight of the room door opening behind her. Fate slipped in and shut the door behind her. She was only half dressed; her dress wasn't zipped up, she was carrying her shoes in her hands, and her hair was a mess.

"Fate…are you ok?" Nanoha asked surprised to see her in such a state.

"Hey Nanoha. I'm just hiding from…well all of the guests."

"Come here sweetie," said Nanoha leading her over and sitting her down in a chair in front of the mirror.

Fate smiled. "You look amazing Nanoha. Really, that dress suits you perfectly."

"Thanks. Now you need to get yours on. Here, stand up."

Fate stood up while Nanoha zipped her dress up. "You know Nanoha…it's hard to believe that this is actually happening."

"I find it hard to believe that your hair is this messy. Sit down and let me fix it for you."

"Make it a neat little bun like yours."

Nanoha giggled. "Anything you want babe."

"Oh I'm saving that card for tonight," said Fate laughing.

"What did you have in mind?" Nanoha asked.

"I was thinking a really nice hotel, room service with anything we want, and a crazy amount of unbelievable sex all night until neither of us can move."

"And spend the rest of the next day sleeping it all off?"

"It's like you can read my mind." She smiled as Nanoha finished styling her hair and put in a similar looking rose hairpin.

"There you go."

She stood and planted a kiss on Nanoha's lips. "Thanks honey."

"So why are you hiding again?"

"Because I'm not usually one for big gatherings and stuff. I would have been happy with a small little ceremony."

"That's what this is Fate."

"Really? You sure we should have invited all of those people from work?" Fate asked.

"Well things would be awkward when we go back and they're pissed at us for NOT inviting them."

Fate smiled mischievously. "You're trying to get as many presents as possible aren't you?"

"Now Fate, just what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Nanoha shook her head. "Good point."

"Now go and be nice to our guests. Show them how beautiful you look in your dress."

Fate twirled around, her dress swaying with her movement. "I look even better out of it."

"Fate…," Nanoha groaned.

"Right, sorry. No more teasing today baby I promise. By the way what time is it?"

"It's 45 minutes till showtime," answered Nanoha.

"45 minutes until I become your beautiful wife?"

"Now you're getting it," said Nanoha with a laugh. "Love you Fate."

"Love you too babe. See you in 45." She winked at her before slipping out the door as quick as she had come in.

"God I love that silly blonde," Nanoha muttered to herself.

Fate headed outside into the area where final preparations were still being done for the ceremony. People were still setting up all of the chairs in front of the altar which was beautifully decorated with colorful flowers. Envisioning she and Nanoha there exchanging vows made her smile brightly until a hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. She whirled around to see Signum greeting her with a smile and two wine glasses full of the punch they were serving. She looked very good in her black dress. The simplicity suited her.

"Feeling nervous about your big day?" she asked chuckling slightly at Fate's reaction and handing her the other glass.

"Oh Sig you scared me. Kinda yeah I mean this is a really big deal. It's essentially the first day of the rest of our lives."

"That's understandable. I would be surprised if you weren't nervous. Where is Nanoha?"

"Still getting ready."

"I see. Well this is your special day. You'd better savor it."

"This has been 4 months of planning Signum. Nanoha has been on my ass the whole way. It's because of her that I got everything done."

"You mean with her asking you the same questions and reminding you everyday?"

"Exactly."

Signum took a sip from her glass and smiled at Fate warmly.

"Something on your mind?" asked Fate.

"I…was just thinking about how beautiful you look Fate."

"Sig…"

"I know, I know I just…I can't help it."

Fate put a hand on her shoulder. "It means a lot that you're here Sig. Really, I wouldn't have anyone else as my maid of honor."

"Thank you Fate."

"Sure thing," said Fate with a smile and raising her glass. "Now I have a little while left as a single woman so let's have a real drink and live it up for a bit!"

Signum held up her glass in agreement. "Cheers to that."

"Oh Nanoha?" Teana called out peeking into the room. Subaru peeked in behind her causing them both to topple over in the doorway.

"Nice to see you two enjoying yourselves," said Nanoha finishing up in front of the mirror.

Both girls got to their feet and shut the door. "We're sorry for barging in Nanoha. I tried to stop Teana but she's relentless," said Subaru.

"Oh shut up. I just wanted to see how she's holding up," snapped Teana.

"Holding up? You guys aren't worried about me are you?

"Well," Teana started but the words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"We know marriage is a big deal and all. Tea was saying how you might have cold feet or something and that we should try and ease your nervousness."

Nanoha let out a deep sigh. "Guys, I don't have cold feet. In fact I wish I didn't have to wait any longer. I want to marry Fate more than anything in the world. She…she IS my whole world."

"Wow. It's amazing how cool you are about all of this. If I were you I'd be freaking out." said Teana.

"I am," said Nanoha. "My nerves are going all over the place right now. I just have a good poker face is all."

All of them shared a good laugh and embraced each other in a big hug.

While they were sharing their tender moment, Hayate walked into the room smiling big. "Was I not invited to this friendship fest?"

All three turned to look at her. "Sorry Hayate it was kind of unexpected."

"That's ok. But Nanoha…it's time. All the guests are here and seated. Time to get married."

Nanoha looked back at her friends as if assuring them that she was fine. She then followed Hayate outside with Teana and Subaru in tow. Everyone they knew was there already and seated in the rows of chairs that were lined up in the very well decorated garden. Everyone turned to face them once they were in sight. Teana, Subaru, and Hayate each gave Nanoha one last hug before quickly taking their places next to the altar. She walked slowly down the aisle, glancing at everyone seated as she approached the altar. Looking up, her eyes locked with the deep reds of her lover. Fate was smiling warmly at her and gently took her hand as Nanoha stood in front of her. All of the chattering and small talk slowly died down as well as the music. It wasn't traditional but then again Nanoha and Fate were not ones for tradition. They simply stood staring at one another lovingly. Almost as if she could sense her nervousness, Fate lightly squeezed her hand which calmed her down. It seemed to do the same for her as well as Nanoha glanced down and noticed that Fate had stopped shuffling her feet so much.

"You ok?" she whispered.

Fate answered her without turning her head to face her. "I'll be ok."

Nanoha responded by taking a step closer to her allowing their shoulders to touch. This brought a smile to Fate's face as well as a blush. The two then stood silently as the minister spoke.

"Do you have the rings?"

"We do," Fate answered Vivio walked up behind them holding both rings on a small white cushion. She raised it up and Fate took them giving her wink before slipping one on Nanoha's finger. She did the same for Fate before they turned back to listen to the minister.

He eventually directed them to exchange vows. They turned to face each other and took out the small pieces of paper that they had each scribbled their vows on. Taking the initiative, Fate spoke first.

"Nanoha…when I first met you I had no idea we'd end up standing here in front of each other like this. I mean I thought you were kind of annoying at first to be honest. But the more I got to know you, the more you grew on me. You became my absolute best friend and pretty soon after that you became even more. I can honestly say now that I love you more than anything and to be standing here, getting ready to be joined in marriage with you is like a dream come true. And I mean that literally because I have dreamed about this." Her comment got a laugh from the crowd. "You and Vivio are the most important people in my life and I would be lost without you guys. I promise to do my best to be a good partner to you in our marriage and a good mother to Vivio from here on out."

Nanoha smiled from ear to ear. "Fate…you've been the best thing to happen to me in my entire life. I mean…you've become such a huge part of my life that I can't imagine it without you anymore. You're so strong and kind, not for me but for Vivio too. You're irreplaceable to both of us and we love you more than anything in the whole world. Now you're about to be my wife," Nanoha paused as she began to tear up a little. "This is the happiest moment of my life. I love you so much Fate and I promise to help you as much as I can along the journey of life."

The minister wore a warm smile on his face at the sight of the two lovers before him. After patiently waiting for them both to finish, he continued. "Now, do you Fate Harlaown, take Nanoha Takamachi to be your wife? In sickness and in health, in your happiest days and your darkest ones and promise to love, support, protect, and honor her until death finally forces you apart?"

Fate took Nanoha's hands in hers. "I do."

"Do you, Nanoha Takamachi, take Fate Harlaown to be your wife? In sickness and in health, in your happiest days and your darkest ones and promise to love, support, protect, and honor her until death finally forces you apart?"

"Of course I do," Nanoha said eagerly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I do now declare you to be joined in holy matrimony." He paused for a moment as they looked at him with eager stares. "Very well, you may kiss the bride!"

In almost a flash, Nanoha tossed the bouquet of flowers over her head and threw herself at Fate locking lips with her and nearly knocking her off of the altar. Fate threw her arms around her new wife embracing her as tight as she could. All of the guests stood cheering and clapping as loud as they could. Hayate could be seen balling tears of joy as she watched the two while Signum stood next to her gently patting her on the shoulder and smiling warmly at the new married couple. A few others were throwing flower petals around the area that closely resembled snow as they fell around the two lovers. But for Fate and Nanoha, nothing else existed at that time save for each other. They were in their own little world blissfully loving the feel of the other's body being so close. Finally they broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes, their noses mere millimeters from touching.

"Fate…I…I don't know what to say."

"That's fine. You don't have to say anything Nanoha. Just let me kiss you again."

Nanoha smiled with tears beginning to stream down her face again. "Ok."

"Mama!" Vivio called out running up to both of them. She jumped into Nanoha's arms as she scooped her up.

"Hey baby," she said giving her light little kisses on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo," Fate said lightly patting her on the head. "By the way Nanoha I still want that second kiss."

She looked at Vivio and they both smiled. "How about double?"

"Hm?"

While still holding Vivio in her arms, Nanoha planted another kiss on Fate's cheek as Vivio did the same on the opposite one. Luckily the photographer snapped the shot at just the right moment, catching the beautiful moment with the new happy family.

* * *

><p>I know this one took a while but I really tried to make as good as possible. There may be some details that are out of place but that's because this was first time ever doing a marriage scenario. I'm happy with the way it turned out though. I hope you guys enjoy it too and if you can, please comment and let me know how I did. I'm planning one more part to this one as well so be on the look out for it soon. Thanks again to all who read! I appreciate it!<p> 


	25. The Big Day Part 3

The Big Day(part 3)

Nanoha rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was barely peaking through the curtains of their room forming only a golden line that stretched across the floor. Groping the nightstand she finally found her cellphone and checked the time. It was only 10:37 so she put it back down and sat up letting the sheets fall off of her. Looking down she saw that she was naked and then a big smile formed on her face when she remembered why. Looking over to the other side of the bed however got rid of it as her other half was nowhere to be seen. There was only a folded piece of paper lying on Fate's pillow. _Morning baby! You'll probably find this before I get back but don't worry I just went downstairs to get us some breakfast. I'll be back real soon. I love you! Love Fate._

"She couldn't resist," mumbled Nanoha getting out of bed. She grabbed a white robe that was hanging on the bathroom door and turned on the television. Looking around the room she spotted the camera that they had been using to take pictures of the resort to show to all of their friends back home. Flipping through the catalog she smiled at the ones taken at the beach. Several of them were taken by Nanoha herself obviously as they were of Fate in her new swimsuit. They had also convinced someone else they met to take a few pictures of them together in various places. They had several photos of their dinner at the resort's beachside restaurant as well as their hiking tour around the island. She giggled at the picture she had taken of Fate after she fell off of her bike during their go at the trail the other day. They had also gone dancing and managed to get a few photos during that as well. The rest were of them in their suite; mostly without clothes as well. As Nanoha flipped through the last few pictures, Fate came barging in carrying a large tray of assorted breakfast foods. She sat the tray down on the bed and then sat next to Nanoha after kicking her sandals off.

"Did you have fun?" Nanoha asked jokingly.

"They have a full continental breakfast here. I mean there was literally every kind of breakfast dish you can imagine down there. I had a hard time making up my mind so simply got as much as would fit on the tray."

"You could have just ordered through room service you know?" said Nanoha grabbing a muffin from the tray.

"Eh I'm more of a visual person. I need to see what I'm choosing from."

"That's just like you Fate. Wow this muffin is delicious!"

"I know right? I love this place. I don't wanna go back." Fate lifted a plate full of pancakes off of the tray and onto her lap.

"We have to go back tomorrow Fate. Remember we have jobs and Vivio and-,"

"And a truck load of wedding presents to go through."

"Exactly." Grabbing a knife and fork off of the tray she immediately cut into her stack of pancakes and shoved a big bite in her mouth.

The two of them sat and watched TV while stuffing their faces until the entire tray of food was gone. Now stuffed with their hunger satisfied, they both lay in bed together chatting. Nanoha teased her new wife about the bike incident again as well as her unforgettable drunken antics that she further emphasized by pointing out the empty bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on the small table by the balcony door. Fate simply responded by tickling Nanoha into submission. The two of them spent a little more time in bed before Nanoha decided to take a shower and change so they could enjoy one last dinner before returning home the next day. Content on waiting her turn, Fate stepped out onto the balcony to take in the scenery one more time. A gentle breeze blew through her hair and her button up shirt as well which was open revealing the black bikini she was wearing underneath. The place they had chosen for their honey moon was beautiful; gorgeous white, sandy beaches with crystal clear, blue water. She could see the beginning of the mountain trail off in the distance and followed it with her eyes until it was swallowed up by the forest. She watched people down on the beach and thought back to the first few days she and Nanoha spent playing in the surf and sand with her favorite part being their rather intimate moment in the shallow water. She also thought about her failed attempt at learning to surf and how she never wanted to do it again. The sound of the water turning off in the bathroom drew her attention back. She looked over her shoulder as she leaned against the railing to Nanoha stepping out. She stood in front of the mirror as she dried her hair and Fate found herself admiring her body; Nanoha truly was beautiful. Her long, copper colored hair fell around her shoulders very nicely and the subtle curves of her body made it all the more appealing. Fate walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open leaning against the frame.

Noticing her, Nanoha glanced back with a smile. "May I help you Miss Harlaown?"

"Yes you may actually. I was wondering if you would do one of those sexy little twirls for me."

Nanoha smiled again this time devilishly. "You mean like this?" She did a quick, graceful spin."

"That was perfect."

"You just like seeing me naked."

"Is that a problem? I mean I would hope that you like seeing me naked."

"Oh I do. Very much so in fact," Nanoha answered draping the towel over her shoulders and walking over to Fate. She put her arms around her gently running her fingers through Fate's bright blonde hair. "You know I think about you sometimes when you're not around."

Fate frowned. "Ah, only sometimes? I was under the impression that you constantly had daydreams about me."

"Well I meant I think about you in a naughty way sometimes. Like when I'm at work and I'm bored in my office or watching the cadets do drills."

"Oh? Describe these thoughts to me," said Fate wrapping her arms around Nanoha.

"Well I imagined doing it in the office once."

Fate laughed out loud. "Nanoha you naughty girl! You know they'd kill us for something like that."

"I said I imagined what it would be like. I never said I really wanted to try it."

"Do you want to try it?" Fate asked teasingly.

Nanoha shook her head. "Oh no you don't. You will NOT tempt me into something like that."

"Hey it's your fantasy. Besides, who's the one who wanted to do it on the beach the other day? That was YOUR idea sweetie."

Nanoha giggled. "True that was my idea. But I was just trying to be sexy for you."

"Hey Nanoha you don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"If something makes you uncomfortable you don't have to simply stomach it just to try and make me happy."

"But I enjoy making you happy Fate." Nanoha hugged her tighter pulling Fate closer.

"I don't want you to do it at the cost of your own though."

"Fate it really isn't that serious. Things like that make me uncomfortable because I'm not used to them. You know I'm a lot more conservative than you. I mean you are in fact the only person I've ever had sex with. Plus doing it in any place where we might get caught makes me super nervous."

Fate smiled. "God I don't deserve you."

Nanoha gave her a quick, but light smack to the face. "Don't say that anymore. I hate it when you talk down about yourself. You know what I think of you. I don't need to keep telling you this everyday."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven…on one condition."

Fate rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna ask me to do something humiliating again?"

"Nope. The only thing I'm asking you to do is me."

"Nanoha when did start talking like this?"

"Oh will you shut up?!" said Nanoha pulling Fate in for a kiss. The two locked lips furiously. Nanoha pushed Fate back towards the bed eventually knocking her down on it. Fate attempted to sit up but Nanoha pinned her arms down.

"Awfully forceful aren't we honey?"

"I'm trying something new. You always get to be the one in charge. It's my turn this time. You're gonna sit there while I have my way with you!"

"Do your worst! You can't break me!" Fate cried out playing along with Nanoha's game.

"Oh Miss Harlaown you're so sexy when you act tough!"

Fate smiled devilishly. "Oh don't think that just because I'm pinned that I'm helpless." With a quick movement Fate knocked Nanoha over on her back and pinned her arms down behind her head. "Now…let's see how loud you can squeal!"

"Noooo!" Nanoha yelled in her best, but completely fake, panicking voice as Fate commenced her vicious and very erotic assault.

* * *

><p>Ok so first of all, NO I have not stopped doing these at ALL. It's been forever since I posted a new one so I have to catch up. Anyways I hope you guys like this one. I'm not sure it's my best but I still like it. Well enough of my rambling, enjoy and as always, reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	26. Great Stories

Great Stories

Nanoha smiled as she watched Fate in the bathroom. As her tall blonde lover busily brushed her teeth, Nanoha herself lay in bed with the sheets pulled up over her. She stretched out and yawned, pleasantly exhausted and thought about turning on the television. As she reached for the remote she stopped.

"Of course! I have that!" She got up out of bed and quickly grabbed a shirt to cover up with then went to her work bag that was sitting in the corner on the floor. After rummaging through it for a few seconds, she found what she was looking for. Clutching it excitedly to her chest, Nanoha hopped back in bed just as Fate walked out of the bathroom.

"What's that babe?" she asked pointing to the book in Nanoha's hands.

"Oh just a book someone at work recommended to me."

"Really?" Fate climbed back in bed with her. "I've never known you to take recommendations from people."

"Well I ended up seeing this one in the bookstore and it was cheap so I thought why not?" She adjusted herself a little and flipped a page. "It's really good Fate. You should read it. After I'm done of course."

"Sure. What is it about?"

"It's a really awesome story involving ninja, devious plots and schemes as well as love, betrayal, and righteous vengeance!" said Nanoha in her best epic narrator voice.

"Wow. Sounds like a wild story."

"It is! I'm just at the part now where the main character Sora Tachibana has found out that her fiancée was killed by the leader of the ninja village that she works for! Now she is trying to kill him in revenge!"

"Now THAT is interesting." Leaning in close to Nanoha, Fate began reading the paragraph that Nanoha pointed out. "This fight scene is really well done! I love the descriptions!"

"Told ya so. Go on keep reading. I'm gonna grab something from the fridge." Nanoha hopped out of bed and headed off to the kitchen while Fate continued to read. By the time Nanoha returned, Fate was already 3 pages past where she had left her.

"Nanoha this is awesome! You've got to get to the part where Sora-,"

"Fate don't spoil it for me! I'm not that far yet!"

"Sorry but you were right. This is a pretty neat story. I mean I just read this little bit but I love this fight scene."

The redhead smiled. "I thought you might."

Fate got up still carrying the book with her. "It's just that the way the battle is written is really interesting. This guy she is fighting is clearly stronger than her with greater abilities and much more fighting experience but despite that she is holding her own."

"She's got good tactics right?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I was going to say! The way the author writes the battle is really interesting. It's much better than a boring one sided battle."

"Exactly! I hate one sided battles. A good fight should be between closely matched opponents showing off their skills not only in physical combat but with their heads too!" said Nanoha punching at the air.

"The savvy warrior uses all their tools right?" responded Fate.

"Yeah!"

"I agree, I agree. Like here, this Sora character is clearly outmatched but she uses her opponent's strength against him. His superior size makes him slower, his temper makes him make mistakes, and his arrogance causes him to underestimate her."

"Arrogance?"

"Sure," said Fate. "Arrogance makes you belittle the abilities of others. You start thinking that you can't possibly lose and you become content and safe within this little bubble you make for yourself."

"So we're getting deep huh?"

"Well sure. It'd be like trying to write a battle between you and me."

Nanoha shot her a devilish grin. "That I would win of course."

"That's a good one. I'll tell them to put that on your tombstone."

"Fate we have been through this numerous times. Now while we are pretty much equally matched in terms of strength and skill, I'm afraid I pack a little more firepower if you know what I mean."

Fate marked the page and closed the book. "You know if I didn't know better I would say I'm being underestimated. How about we settle this right now?"

"You never learn do you?" said Nanoha smiling. "Fine. How shall we start?"

"How about we start with my plasma smasher spell to your face!"

"Which I gracefully dodge because I'm awesome and let loose a few blasts of my own at you." Nanoha said making a gun firing gesture with her hands.

Fate quickly grabs her arm and twists it behind her and wraps her other arm around her neck. "But using my speed I outmaneuver your attacks and get behind you catching you in a hold."

"And then I say that I am stronger than I look and break your hold like so!" Kicking Fate in the shin, Nanoha breaks free and spins around her while holding onto her arm. After a few spins she throws Fate down on the bed and pounces on her pinning her arms down. "Any questions?"

"Just one," said Fate smiling back at her. "When does the fight start?"

"Cocky aren't we?"

"Nope." Managing to get her knee underneath Nanoha, Fate flipped her over and off the bed causing the redhead to yelp in surprise. "How was that?"

There was no response from Nanoha.

"Nanoha? Honey are you ok?" Fate worried looked over the side of the bed but Nanoha was nowhere to be found. "Where in the-,"

Fate yelled out in surprise as she felt an arm around her neck and was pulled back onto the floor. She looked to see Nanoha pointing her finger at her like it was a gun and smiling. "Checkmate."

"You don't play fair.

Nanoha leaned down close to her. "I've got good tactics just like Sora right?"

Fate smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too." Giving her a quick kiss, Nanoha got up and grabbed her book again.

"Well I'm gonna go grab me a snack too," said Fate heading for the bedroom door. "But before I go…,"

"What's up?" asked Nanoha taking her place back on the bed again.

"Sora kills him with a sword through the heart on page 74."

"FATE!" Nanoha screamed out as the blonde ran out of the room laughing.

* * *

><p>So finally got a new one up. It's getting harder and harder to find the time to work on these lol. Anyways I thought I'd throw a little homage to another story of mine in this one. Also I noticed that some think I'm giving Fate a little more attention than Nanoha so my next few are going to be a little more focused on our favorite redhead. Well, enjoy and review guys!<p> 


	27. A New Addition

A New Addition

"So did you get him?" Fate asked busily shoving papers around on her desk while holding her phone next to her ear.

"Her Fate. It's a girl."

"Sorry. Anyway what breed is it?"

Nanoha smiled watching the puppy stare at her while wagging its tail. "She's a husky. Fate she's so cute! She's got gray fur on her back and white fur on her stomach and legs. She also has the prettiest blue eyes!"

"Ok, ok stop gushing babe. Remember she's a present for Vivio not for you."

She knelt down and watched the puppy run around on the kitchen floor in a circle before stopping and jumping up to lick her face. "But Fate she's SO CUTE!

"Did you name her?"

"I was hoping you would pick the name. I mean getting her a puppy was your idea remember?"

Fate sat down at her desk and sighed. "You're right. Hmm…name for a puppy…how about…Snowflake?"

"Hmm…what do you think?" Nanoha asked addressing the puppy. "Do you like that name?" The puppy excitedly barked in response.

"I think she likes it Fate."

"Cool then Snowflake it is. Do you remember the plan?"

"Of course I do," she said peeking out of the window. "Vivio will be home around 3:00 so I'll hide her in our room."

"Don't you dare show her until I get there!" Fate cut in. "I want to get a picture of her reaction. She's been dropping hints for months now that she wanted a pet."

"Oh don't worry about that. When Vivio sees her she'll hit the roof!"

"That's if you can contain your excitement."

"BUT FATE SHE IS SOOOOO CUUUTTEEEE!" Nanoha shrieked.

"Ok Nanoha calm it down. I'm bleeding from the ears here."

"Sorry. Just hurry home ok Fate? I can't wait!"

Fate leaned back in her chair. "I already told you I can't get out of here until 2:00. But I will race home I promise. And remember do NOT let Vivio see her until I get there!"

"Understood ma'am!" said Nanoha jokingly before hanging up.

"She's so silly," Fate said to herself. As she closed out the call there was a knock at her office door. "Come in."

"Excuse me Miss Harlaown?" Signum peeked her head through the door.

"Hey Signum. What can I do for you?"

"Could you look over this for me?" She handed Fate a folder.

Taking it and opening it, Fate's eyes widened in surprise. "Signum…this is-,"

"How is it? It's my first time trying it so I wanted to get your opinion."

"Well all of the numbers look right," said Fate as she flipped through the papers. "As far as I can tell you did a good job. Nicely done."

"Thank you that means a lot coming from you."

"No problem. Anything else you need?"

"No that was it. By the way how is Takamachi doing?"

"Nanoha? Oh she's great. She's all hyped up today because we got Vivio her first pet."

Signum smiled. "That's great. What type of pet?"

"A little girl husky. Here Nanoha sent me a picture earlier this morning." Fate opened the picture on her computer and turned the monitor to show Signum.

"She's adorable. I'm sure Vivio will love her."

"I hope so. I actually want to get out of here soon because I really want to be there to see her reaction. But I've got to finish this stuff first and get it all in by 2:00."

"Oh forgive me. I'll leave you to your work then."

"Thanks have a nice day Sig. I'll see you later." She waved casually to her as Signum left. "Now I have to get this stuff done."

Back at home Nanoha was busily going about the house while being followed by the puppy. Every once in a while she glanced at the clock to check how much time she had until Vivio's arrival. As she stood in the kitchen washing dishes the puppy sat at her feet and barked.

"What is it girl? You can't be hungry I just fed you."

The puppy barked again this a bit louder.

Nanoha dried her hands and knelt down. "What do you need? Water? You want some water?"

The puppy ran over to the carpeted area of the living room and started sniffing around.

"Oh crap you have go out!" Moving quickly Nanoha grabbed her and headed for the door. She slipped on her pair of sandals sitting by the door and headed out. "I totally forgot you aren't house trained yet." Making her way downstairs and to the grassy area in front of their building, she sat the puppy down and watched her sniff around. Her phone then started ringing. She reached into her pocket to answer it while keeping an eye on the puppy as she roamed around. "Hello love," she said sweetly.

"Hey babe," answered Fate. "I'm on the way home now. I just got everything done. How's Snowflake?"

"She's fine. I'm letting her go to the bathroom outside right now."

"Remember house training her is Vivio's job."

"I know. Don't worry our little scheme is going-,"

"Mom what are you doing?"

Nanoha turned around quickly to see Vivio standing there with her backpack on her back and staring curiously.

"Vivio?! W-what are you doing here?"

"I got a ride home from Mina's mom so I didn't have to take the bus. Why are you outside?"

"Uh…I was…waiting for you! I was going to greet you…when you came home! Look, I have Fate on the line and she wants to talk you!"

Vivio took the phone. "Hey Fate! Yeah school was good! Are you going to work late tonight? Really?! Then can we play some games tonight? Awesome! Then I'll see you when you get here! K bye!" She handed the phone back to Nanoha. "Here mom. I'm going up to put my stuff down." Vivio excitedly darted upstairs leaving Nanoha alone again.

"You are my hero," Nanoha said to Fate.

"I had to cover for you somehow. Now hide Snowflake until I get there!"

"Right the puppy!" Nanoha turned around to see Snowflake no where in sight. "Uh Fate…I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Nanoha what did you-," she was cut off as Nanoha closed the call.

"Ok you've couldn't have gone far!" She headed around the building searching the bushes for the puppy. "Come here girl!" She finally made around back but there was still no sign of her. Searching all around, Nanoha finally decided to check near the garbage cans. As she neared them, she noticed something moving in the bushes near them. "Snowflake!" she called out. The puppy jumped out the bushes and ran to her excitedly. Nanoha scooped her up in her arms breathing a heavy sigh of relief. She headed back around and inside but stopped at the door. "I've got to hide you from Vivio. But she'll see me if I just take you in…," Hearing the sound of a vehicle, Nanoha looked down to see Fate arriving. "She is really is my hero."

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing outside?" she called out as she got her stuff out of her car.

"Nothing! Hey can you go in first and run interference for me! I need to hide the puppy!"

"I'm on it. But I want to know why you hung up on me earlier."

"Bad signal," she answered nuzzling the puppy to her face.

"You said you'd call me back."

"Details Fate. Anyways go on in and I'll sneak in while you distract her and hide."

"Alright, alright." Hoisting her back over her shoulder, Fate went on inside. Vivio was sitting in the living room in front of the T.V. playing one of her games. "Hey munchkin," Fate said putting her things down.

"Fate come and play! I bet I beat you this time!"

"Honey there is no way you can beat me in this game. Last time the score was 4 to 0. My goalie completely shut you out."

"We'll see about that!"

Nanoha peeked in to see them both distracted and carefully but quickly slipped past them and into the kitchen. She held a hand over the puppy's mouth to keep her from barking as she then moved towards the bedroom. A few more minutes when by until Nanoha came back and joined Fate and Vivio. The two were still playing so Nanoha sat down and watched for a while. After the game was over the 3 headed to the kitchen to rummage for whatever was available for dinner.

"Say Vivio," Fate smiled at her. "What would you say if I said we had a surprise for you?"

"What kind of surprise?!" The young girl's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well me and your mom talked it over and decided that you were old enough to start learning some responsibility."

Her excitement immediately dropped. "My surprise is responsibility?"

"No honey. We've gotten you a really cool surprise."

"Where is it?"

Fate looked to Nanoha. "You're mom has got it."

"Is that why you were acting so weird today?"

Nanoha grabbed her daughter and playfully messed with her hair. "I was not that weird."

"I thought you were going crazy mom," answered.

"Oh yeah? Well just wait." Nanoha left the room and returned shortly afterwards holding something behind her back. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

She revealed the puppy that barked happily. Vivio immediately grabbed her out of Nanoha's arms. "A PUPPY!"

"Do you like her?"

Vivio nodded. "It's a girl?"

"Yep. Her name is Snowflake."

"Snowflake huh? I like it."

"Now she is your responsibility Vivio. You have to remember to feed her and walk her as well as house train her. Understand?"

"Yes I understand! But I'm gonna go play with her now!" She ran off into the living room.

Fate and Nanoha stood next to each other watching her play with the dog. "Isn't that cute? She's so happy."

"Yeah it is. By the way Nanoha…,"

"Hmm?" she said smiling at the scene before them.

"Great job almost losing the puppy."

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Hello all. So here is another little short. I'm glad I was able to get one in before Christmas lol. I would have done holiday themed one but I already have so here is just a little something that hit me. I plan to have another for new years though so look out for it. Anyways you know the drill, enjoy and reviews are welcome!<p> 


	28. The Beginning of Us

**The Beginning of Us**

"Oh man I need a break," said Nanoha taking a seat on a bench. "Whose idea was it to go hiking anyway?"

"Yours," answered Fate trotting along ahead to see the rest of the path.

"Well you could've talked me out of it! My feet are killing me."

"Lightweight." Fate walked over and sat down next to her. She reached into her backpack and took out a water bottle and an energy bar. Handing the energy bar to Nanoha, Fate opened the bottle and chugged half of it before pouring the rest over her head.

"That is such a waste of water."

"You want to try it?"

"No I'm ready to go home," said Nanoha leaning back.

"Hey Nanoha can I ask you something?"

She looked at Fate curiously.

"Do you remember how we met?"

The redhead laughed. "How could I forget? You were my biggest rival! In fact you still are."

"What about…romantically?" Fate asked bashfully.

"Fate are you blushing?!"

"Just answer the question Nanoha."

"Don't be embarrassed I think it's cute. Anyways I'd say that I was immediately attracted you. I mean I thought you were beautiful Fate and honestly…even though we became very close friends and talked pretty comfortably with each other, I was scared to death of letting you know that I was interested in you beyond that."

Fate looked at her surprised.

"What is that such a shock to you?"

"Kind of."

"Look Fate, I don't think you are aware of how attractive you are. I mean to me at least, I think you're a really awesome person. You're smart, talented, funny, very sweet, and interesting to boot. Honestly it didn't take me long before I was completely smitten."

Fate laughed. "Did you just say smitten?"

"Oh yeah. I was crushing on you hard. In fact, before we were separated for that time and could only communicate through video email, I secretly snapped a picture of you."

"Really?!"

"Haha yeah. I know it _sounds_ sort of creepy and stalkerish but I just wanted someway to you know…see you more often."

Fate put her arm around Nanoha and smiled. "Wow you had it bad for me huh?"

"I did," Nanoha said. "I thought you were wonderful."

"Tell me more about this secret photo. You used it for naughty stuff didn't you?!"

"It was not that kind of picture! It was just...it was a snapshot of you while you were working ok! You were sitting at a desk and reading and I...well took it while no one was looking."

"Ah babe that is so...stalkerish."

"Shut up," Nanoha said playfully shoving her.

"Well truth be told I liked you a lot too. I just thought you would think I was boring or too serious which I was back then."

"Boring? Oh Fate please. I thought you were way too cool for me. Now you were kind of serious business is serious back then but I didn't mind too much."

Before Fate could answer Vivio came hurtling back down the path on her bike. She skidded to a stop in front of Nanoha and Fate frowning at them. "You guys are resting again? Come we're almost to the picnic area! It's just another mile up the path!"

"We're coming sweetie. We just had to stop and rest because your mom is getting old."

Nanoha responded by pushing Fate off of the bench. "I am not old. I just wanted a break is all."

"Come on mom move along! Everyone else is already up there!"

"You go on Vivio. Tell them we're on our way."

"Alright. See ya there!" Vivio took off on her bike again disappearing from sight rather quickly.

"I hope she's being careful on that thing."

"She's fine. I taught her well." Fate stood up and brushed herself off. "Ready to hit it again?"

"Almost. I just have one more question. What made you finally get up the nerve to ask me out Fate?"

"Hmm...there were several reasons really. But the one that stands out the most is seeing you get hit on by OTHER people."

"So it was jealously?"

"No. I'm not really the jealous type. That's you."

Nanoha shook her head. "I do not get jealous."

"Oh yeah? What about date night last friday?"

"That is totally different! That waitress was all over you!" said the redhead now visibly flustered.

"She only said she liked my dress," countered Fate. "Then you go all lioness on her."

"Whatever. That was the only time we ever got free dessert. But I know what she was really after and it wasn't a big tip!"

"We really have to work on your insecurities sweetie. But t answer your question...it wasn't jealousy it was the fact that I might miss my chance with you. I was afraid that someone else might scoop you up and then I'd left there sad and full of regret."

"Oh...Fate that is so...that's like one of the sweetest things you've ever said."

"Glad to hear it babe. Now let's get over to the picnic because I am starving."

Nanoha stood up and groaned. "Way to ruin the moment Fate!" Just as the words left her mouth a loud rumbling left her stomach.

"Looks like someone is just as hungry as I am," said Fate jokingly poking Nanoha's stomach.

"Stop that."

"Aw is my Nanoha getting chubby wubby?"

"I am NOT getting chubby!"

"No you have definitely put on a few pounds. In the right places too." Fate gently squeezed Nanoha's butt.

"FATE!" Nanoha yelled taking a swing at her lover's head. Fate ducked quickly and ran down the path while Nanoha chased her.

* * *

><p>I know it has been a while since my last update and I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long. But I'm really busy lately so I don't have as much time to work on these as I used to. But that being said, I do still intend to do new ones as often as I can. And once again I also invite anyone interested to shoot me ideas on more that I can do with Nanoha and Fate. Anyways enjoy and please review!<p> 


	29. Adding a Little Spice

**Adding A Little Spice**

"Fate! Could you come in here please?" Nanoha called from the bedroom.

"Coming!" Fate put down the plate she was washing and headed to the bedroom while drying her hands on a towel. She walked in only to see nothing. Nanoha was nowhere in sight. "Sweetie? Where are you? What did you need?"

The bathroom door opened and Nanoha's head poked out. "I...wanted your opinion on something."

"Ok? What is it?"

With a sigh, Nanoha moved out from in front of the door and fully into Fate's view. She was wearing a white kimono with colorful floral designs on it. It was tied around her waist with a red obi.

"Wow..."

"Well? How does it look? It makes me look fat doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding me? Nanoha babe you look great in that! When did you buy a kimono?" asked Fate as she moved closer to inspect.

"I ordered it online. It wasn't too expensive and plus it's authentic."

"Well it fits you perfectly."

"Really?" Nanoha turned around and lifted her arms. "It feels great on me and it's loose and breezy. Kinda like a bathrobe."

"Is that why you aren't wearing anything underneath it?" Fate asked with a smirk.

"You can tell huh?"

"Please. I'd know that ass anywhere."

"Fate!"

"What? I'm just saying that you have a nice ass. This isn't the first time I've told you this."

Nanoha sat on the bed letting her feet dangle over the edge. "You really think so huh?"

Fate sat down next to her. "Of course. You've got really nice legs and feet too."

"Hmm...I guess I do huh? You've definitely got me beat up top though. You could land a plane on those melons of yours."

"Are they really that big?" Fate asked cupping her own breasts.

"I was just kidding. But they're bigger than mine. Not the biggest I've seen but definitely a nice size."

"What you wish they were bigger or something?"

Nanoha shook her head. "Oh no, not at all."

"So you want them smaller?"

"Fate your body is fine. I love you just the way you are."

Fate lay back on the bed and Nanoha climbed on top of her. Fate simply stared up at her smiling.

"What is it?"

"I can't stop thinking about how good you look in that kimono."

"I got it for you after all." Nanoha averted her gaze slightly as her face turned red.

Fate sat up slightly. "Really?"

The redhead nodded. "I was trying to be...sexier for you."

"Oh Nanoha you didn't have to do that. I-,"

"You're not getting it Fate. I didn't do because I thought I had too. I did it because I wanted too."

"But why a kimono?"

"Lingerie is...well everyone does that. I thought the kimono would be unique and...I don't know elegant."

Fate laughed and pulled her lover down so she was pinning Nanoha to the bed. "Well you are definitely unique. Honestly that's one of my favorite things about you."

"Well I try," Nanoha said lifting her head to lock lips with Fate. After a few seconds they separated. "Fate can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?"

"Hmm...well if I could change one thing it would be to make you naked instead of in that kimono despite how good it makes your body look."

"Fate I'm serious! I meant about me as a person!"

"I know, I know it's just that...well that kimono is really revving my engine."

Nanoha smiled as her hands made their way to Fate's butt. "Well if you answer my question, then maybe I'll pop your hood."

"You better stop talking like that or I'll have to ravage you Nanoha."

"Answer my question."

Sighing in defeat, Fate rolled over off Nanoha and onto her back next to her. "Ok, fine. If I had to change one thing about you it would be your tendency to think that you aren't good enough for me."

Nanoha sat up this time. "Really?"

"Yes. I hate it when you put yourself down like that. You'd never let anyone else do that to you and neither would I."

"I see. I...didn't know that bothered you that much. Sorry. I'll try to stop doing it ok? But Fate you have to see it from my point of view. I see you getting all kinds of looks when we're out together. Granted it's mostly from guys but I see some women eyeing you as well. It's like your beauty captivates people. That never happens for me. People don't fawn over me or compliment me on my outfit or stare at my ass when I walk away from them or-,"

"Ok, ok, Nanoha put the brakes on for a second. Who said that getting a lot of attention determines how good you look?"

Nanoha simply shrugged her shoulders.

"So you don't get compliments or free drinks from strangers? Big deal. Doesn't mean you aren't gorgeous which you are. Everyone can't see it I guess. But I sure can." Fate sat up looking directly at Nanoha. "You know, when I look at you I see...simplicity."

"Wow. So now I'm simple?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you have a very basic formula to your beauty. I mean glamorous women are a dime a dozen. You know the kind with lots of expensive jewelry, clothes and all that fancy crap. I like the way you are."

"Simple? Boring?"

"No, authentic."

Nanoha turned to face her. "I'm not understanding what you're trying to say me."

"Nanoha you don't need anything at all to make you beautiful. You just are. Simple as that."

"Okay...so you're telling me that I'm perfect?"

"Perfect for me. And FYI, maybe the reason you don't get hit on in public is because you're always either latched onto me, or you've got Vivio with you."

"You might have a point. Kids are a natural deterrent for most single men. Women too I guess.

Fate gave her a quick kiss. "Of course I do. Besides I don't think your elevator goes all the way up."

"Now that is just plain rude!" said Nanoha playfully shoving her.

"I'm kidding! Anyway I believe you said something about popping my hood."

"We're having a serious discussion Fate. Sex can wait."

"But it doesn't have to," Fate said putting her hands on Nanoha's shoulders.

"You're very seductive when you want to be aren't you?"

Fate began planting kisses along her neck. "That depends...is it working?"

Nanoha turned and pushed Fate down on the bed. "You see this is why we never get anything done. I can never stay focused around you."

"It's because of my big boobs huh?"

"Shut up Fate." The two began kissing again. Fate's began tugging at the obi around Nanoha's waist trying in vain to untie it without looking while Nanoha unbuckled the belt around Fate's waist and snatched it off of her.

"AHEM!"

The sound caught them both by surprise making Nanoha squeal and fall off of the bed. Looking up, they saw Vivio standing in the door way with a of pair headphones around her neck and holding a piece of paper.

"Hey little one. What's uh...what's going on?" Fate asked quickly buttoning her jeans back up.

"I need one of you rabbits to sign my permission slip."

"Permission slip for what sweetie?" asked Nanoha sitting back up.

"For school. They're taking us on a trip to this really cool art museum. But I need parental permission so either one of you guys will do."

Nanoha took the paper. "Well sure I don't mind. I think it's great that you're getting out and doing stuff on your own Vivio. Fate is it cool with you?"

"No objections over here."

"Well there you have it. Do you-,"

"Gotta pen right here!" said Vivio excitedly.

Nanoha signed the paper and handed it back to her.

"Awesome! Thanks mama!" Throwing her arms around her, Vivio then put the headphones back over her ears and skipped out of the room singing to herself.

"Was...was she listening to Joint?" Fate asked.

"You mean the song by Kotoko? Yeah why?" Nanoha stood up and brushed herself off.

"I love that song. When she did she get into music like that?"

"You should spend some more time with her Fate. You've been slipping on your parental duties love."

"Oh yeah? Well how's this for slipping?!" Fate quickly scooped Nanoha into her arms and dropped her on the bed. "Now let's pick up where we left off my little mechanic!"

"W-what is it with you and the car euphemisms today?!" Nanoha squealed through laughter.

"I need you to check my oil honey!"

"Fate stop that tickles! NOOO!"

Outside Vivio was relaxing on the couch with a book in her hand. Hearing the screams from her parents' bedroom, she simply smiled while shaking her head and increased the volume on her music.

* * *

><p>Ok, finally got a new update. Personally I liked this one. I laughed a few times myself while writing it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to leave reviews! Thanks again!<p> 


	30. For Love of Manga

**For Love of Manga**

"Oh what a day," Nanoha groaned as she walked in the door. "I am SO glad to be home." She walked directly to her bedroom and was about to throw her stuff down on the bed before she noticed Fate sound asleep at the small desk they kept in there. There was a large stack of papers in front of her and the computer was still running. From what was on the screen she could tell that Fate must have been working all day and finally dozed off. Smiling to herself at the sight, Nanoha gently got Fate out of the chair and moved her to the bed. The blonde mumbled a bit in her sleep but did not wake up. After putting her to bed Nanoha got out of her work clothes, changed into a black tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants, and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh thank goodness. She made coffee," she said in relief. As she poured herself a cup and headed back to the bedroom, she noticed from the hallway that the light in Vivio's room was still on. _Why is she still up?_ Nanoha walked to her daughter's room and lightly tapped on the door before opening it. "Vivio honey? Do you know how late it is? You have school tomorrow you know?"

The young girl removed one of the earphones from her ear. "I know mom. I'll be done soon."

Nanoha glanced at all of the papers scattered on the floor and on the bed around Vivio. "What are you doing?" Nanoha reached down to pick up one of the papers but Vivio quickly snatched it out of her hand.

"You can't see it yet! It's not ready!"

"Well what is it?"

Vivio blushed a bit. "You wouldn't get it. It's a...young person thing." She looked up again to see Nanoha looking at a couple of pages. "MOM!"

"It's looks like a manga," she said staring at the pages in her hand.

"See I told you that you wou-...wait what? You know what it is?"

"Yes and don't look so shocked! I'm not that old Vivio!"

Vivio sat up indian style on her bed. "Where did you learn about manga?"

"Fate got me into it. She showed me a website at work and ever since I've been reading in my spare time."

"Oh. Figures Fate would get you into it. She's always the cool one," said Vivio with a sly grin.

"I'll ignore that," said Nanoha moving some pages aside to sit next to Vivio on the bed. "Honey...did you draw these yourself?"

"Is it not good?"

"No it's great! I didn't know you could draw sweetie. When did you learn?"

"I've...sorta been teaching myself. I'm entered into this contest at school and tomorrow is the deadline to have your work in. That's why I have to finish this tonight so I can give it to them."

Nanoha flipped through more pages. "Vivio...these two characters look oddly familiar."

"Well they should. I based them off of you and Fate."

"Wow..." She flipped to another page. "Oh my goodness...you captured Fate's...um...proportions quite well. When did you-"

"I've seen Fate naked a few times. I mostly drew that from memory."

"Wow...my baby girl is an artistic genius!" shrieked Nanoha wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Thanks mom but I really have to finish this. I'm gonna be up late as it is."

"How much more is there?"

"A couple of pages. It's just a lot of drawing."

"I see. So this is where the interest in art came from huh? The trips to the art museum, that drawing pad you begged me to buy for you and the sketch paper..."

Vivio nodded. "I don't remember begging per say."

"That's not what I remember."

"How about I stay and help?"

"You can't draw babe. Not even a little bit," Fate said smugly standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were out cold?"

"I got up to use the bathroom and I heard you two in here." She glanced around at all the papers. "You almost done huh Vivio?"

"Yep. Just finishing up the last couple pages."

Nanoha lightly smacked Fate on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me she was doing something like this?"

"She made me swear not to tell. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Yeah but mom got all nosy and ruined it," Vivio said frowning.

Fate grinned at her lover. "I know. She's always trying to ruin surprises."

"I am not!"

"Remember last Christmas?"

Nanoha glared at Fate. "I thought we agreed not to discuss that."

"You mean when Fate tricked you into opening that phony present?"

Nanoha's embarrassed and slightly irritated gaze shifted between the two of them. "You too have been spending WAY too much time together."

"Oh come on," said Fate playfully. "You get to be the rule setter while I get to be cool and laid back and fun."

"I'm fun!"

Vivio giggled a bit which earned her a sharp look from Nanoha.

"I know you are honey. But let's let Vivio get back to work." Putting her arm around Nanoha, Fate led her out of Vivio's room and back to their bedroom.

Nanoha sat on the bed and turned on the television while Fate walked into the bathroom. "I'm glad Vivio's got something that she enjoys doing. And she's very good did you see her drawings?"

"Yes I did. I've been giving her a hand with them."

"The drawing?"

"Oh no I can't draw. I was helping her with the story of her little manga. She's got great skill at drawing but not at story telling. She'd be a great illustrator."

"What do you know about story telling Fate?"

Shutting off the light, Fate walked into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed with Nanoha. "Well you've always enjoyed my stories haven't you?"

"You mean like the one about you having sex with some woman in a sports car?"

"Stop acting like I only tell sex stories!" said Fate giving her lover a playful shove.

"But you kinda do."

"What about all the stories about things I do at work? And on assignments? You always grill me when I come back from a long mission."

Nanoha laid across Fate's lap looking up at her. "But your work stories are SO much more interesting than mine! All I ever have to talk about is which cadets are doing well, which ones are failing, general office gossip, and who got caught hooking up in the bathroom or the breakroom or their office."

"Yeah you have a point the-wait a minute...people got caught hooking up at the office?" Fate's interest was piqued now.

"Oh yeah. See this is the only interesting thing you miss always going out in the field."

Running her fingers through Nanoha's hair, Fate smiled. "Hmm...I see. Miss Takamachi I'm afraid I'm going to need more information. I'll need specific details on the events you are hinting at."

"You can't make me talk!" Nanoha said very dramatically.

"Oh I have ways of making you talk."

Nanoha frowned. "Really? THAT'S the best you can do? That clichéd line?"

"I'll show you cliché," said Fate leaning down and kissing Nanoha.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p>I thought this would be a cool idea. For whatever reason, I picture Vivio growing up to be the artsy type. Plus I personally love mangaanime so that's kinda where the title comes from as well. Anyways thanks for reading, review if you would, and look out for the next update!


	31. Quality Time

**Quality Time**

"I swear I could stay in here all night...," Nanoha said letting out a heavy sigh and sinking down into the water.

"You're not trying to kill yourself are you?" Fate said waltzing into the bathroom.

Resurfacing, Nanoha ran her hands through her hair. "I was relaxing actually. It's not a crime to enjoy my day off you know."

"I was joking babe. Anyway what did you spend your day doing?" Fate began messing with her hair in front of the mirror while simultaneously removing her work uniform.

"Well as soon as I got Vivio off to school I immediately got comfortable. And by comfortable I mean I sat on the couch in my pajamas and ate an entire tub of ice cream."

"That sounds so eventful," Fate joked finally coming out of her undergarments.

Nanoha leaned against the rim of the tub resting her chin on her arms. "So how was work?"

"Work was work. I'd rather hear about your day."

Nanoha shrugged. "Pretty much this. This is what I did all day. And I'm still not done."

"I could use a hot bath myself."

"Well then get in here blondie."

"I think I'll take you up on that." Fate climbed in the tub moving Nanoha to make room for them both. Fate then leaned back against her throwing a little water on her face.

Nanoha began to rub her shoulders. "You're so tense honey."

"That's helping quite a bit though." Fate sighed deeply.

"Where's Vivio?"

"In her room. I think she's video chatting with a friend or something. She was going on about it on the way home but I was too tired to listen."

"She's growing up so fast. Sometimes I worry about how quickly she's maturing. Pretty soon she'll be dating and wanting to stay out late and wanting a tattoo."

"You worry too much."

"I'm a mother," said Nanoha. "There's no such thing as worrying too much."

Fate turned back to look at her. "Am I not counted in this mother thing?"

"When our daughter got her heart broken for the first time you wanted to hurt the boy."

"I never said HURT him. I was just going to scare him a little."

"And you assaulted one of her teachers."

"Ok I'll own up to that one but in my defense it was only one punch. What adult can't take one punch?!"

Nanoha laughed. "Well I can't completely blame you for that one. Part of me wanted to hit her too."

"You see? We just have two different parenting styles. You're the kind, good natured one and I drop the hammer."

"Drop the hammer?" Nanoha burst into laughter.

"Yeah like good cop bad cop."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For example, if Vivio does something wrong and we are talking to her about it, you reassure her and make her feel better to get her talking. Then I slam the belt on the table and say something like WHO SOLD YOU THE DRUGS?!"

"That's interrogation Fate."

"What's your point?"

Nanoha paused for a few moments.

"Babe you ok?" Fate asked.

"Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind. I actually got a call today. A work call."

"Really? What was it about?"

"Well it was from someone in top brass. They uh...offered me a new job."

The look of surprise on Fate's face almost made Nanoha laugh. "What kind of job?"

"Well they are supposed to get back to me with details but from what I understand, I'll be ranked even higher than you." She almost had to fight the urge to smile while saying that.

"That's a huge promotion honey. Are you going to take it?"

Nanoha shrugged. "Do you think I should? It'll probably be an office job. Supervising and all that. They probably assume I'd be a good fit because of my reputation."

Fate splashed water over herself a few times. "You've made a name for yourself Nanoha. That's going to come with perks but people are also going to want to use that."

"You mean for the influence right?"

"Yeah. But I know you. You know you can't take that job."

"And why is that?"

"Because you'd miss the kids too much. They love you. I've seen you with them."

"But the new job would be triple my current pay. TRIPLE. And you wouldn't have to work so hard anymore. We might even finally be able to buy an actual house instead of this apartment."

"True," said Fate. "But you wouldn't be happy doing that. Like I said, I know you and the political game is not for you baby."

"But-"

"No buts. Listen, fighting techniques, magic spells, all of that is stuff we are both good at but they are things that can be learned and taught. Now I've seen the way you are with those kids; the way they look up to you and the way you inspire them." She gently ran her fingers through Nanoha's hair. "That Nanoha...isn't something that can be taught. THAT my dear, is a rare gift."

"But you-"

"What did I say about buts? Besides I don't mind working hard for you and Vivio. This is what I do Nanoha and I'm good at it. So it wears me out sometimes but I'm fine. I mean it's not like I'm working 24/7. I still get my time with you two. I'm fine really."

I know, I know," said Nanoha putting up her hands in defeat. "I just don't like seeing you wear yourself out that's all. I can't help it."

"If I remember correctly I was telling you that same thing when you were having sleeping troubles and working hard yourself."

"We both have our problems huh?"

"Yeah but this isn't really a problem. We just have to do what we can."

Nanoha placed a kiss on Fate's forehead. "Just promise that you'll let me share the load sometimes."

"Ugh...Nanoha you ju-"

She silenced Fate by putting a finger to her lips. "We're married now so I'd say that means I get to half of the hard work."

"Ok Nanoha we have GOT to work on your argumentative skills at some point."

Nanoha responded by splashing water in Fate's face.

"Ah! Nanoha there's soap in the water!" Fate covered her face with her hands.

"Fate I'm sorry! Are you ok? Hold on a second!"

Nanoha turned to grab a cloth for Fate but as soon as she did she was grabbed from behind as Fate pulled her into a tight embrace. The sudden attack caused Nanoha to yelp in surprise.

"I believe you know what happens now," Fate whispered into Nanoha's ear while slowly tracing her fingers around her belly button.

"Fate hold on a minute now I-"

"Nope."

"FATE NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Got another one. I know it's been a while since I posted a new one of these. Life demands immediate attention and all that. But a thank you to all who are still reading these and I hope you guys like this one. I did as I was writing it even though I went through like 6 different versions of it before I thought it was good enough to post. Also, if anyone has any good ideas for new ones feel free to mention them in your review or simply PM me either one. And if I use your idea I'll be sure to give you credit for it.<p> 


	32. Bonding on the Battlefield

**Bonding on the Battlefield**

"Vivio honey are you done warming up?" Nanoha asked as she watched her daughter practicing various moves while Fate too observed.

"Don't rush me mom I wanna savor this."

"Yeah Nanoha let her have some fun," Fate said making herself comfortable to watch the show.

"This is training Fate."

"Ok I'm good! Let's do this!" Vivio jumped back and assumed a fighting stance.

"Widen your stance half pint! And keep those arms up!"

Twirling Raising Heart in her hand, Nanoha did the same. "Ok honey I'm going to go about...30%. Is that ok?"

"It'd be ok if I was four!"

"But I don't want to hurt y-"

"Nanoha just play it by ear ok?"

Nodding in agreement to Fate's suggestion, Nanoha took a few steps closer to Vivio. Because it was the same area that she and Fate used for training, there were some notable scars on the terrain from their battles but otherwise it made for a good sparring area. Just as Nanoha was preparing herself, Vivio launched herself at her mother delivering a swift kick aimed for her head. Nanoha barely dodged it in time by ducking under it and jumping back.

"Nice one half pint!" Fate cheered from the side lines. "Watch yourself Nanoha that one nearly took your head off!"

"I can do without the commentary dear!" Turning her attention back to Vivio, Nanoha prepared herself for the next assault and Vivio was nothing if not predictable. Going for the same maneuver again, Vivio this time quickly maneuvered herself to Nanoha's right side delivering a kick with her left leg. Using Raising Heart as a shield, Nanoha easily blocked it and caught the girl by the leg. Attempting to capitalize, Vivio went for a punch causing Nanoha to quickly switch her grip on her weapon and block it as well. Then with a very graceful move, Vivio brought her other leg around for a third attempt at actually hitting Nanoha only to have it dodged too. Nanoha pressed her palm to the girl's chest and released a small amount of magic power knocking her away with the burst onto the ground. When Vivio didn't move initially, Nanoha almost ran to her but was relieved when the girl sprang back to her feet albeit very embarrassed.

"Good try Vivio! A for effort!" said Fate popping the cap off of her drink. "Close quarters combat isn't exactly Nanoha's forte so get in close and bring it home!"

Vivio simply looked at her mom slightly annoyed.

"Vivio are you ok?"

"It's not fair. I'm no good like this. Mom can I transform?"

"You mean to adult form?"

"Yeah!"

Nanoha looked to Fate who simply shrugged. "This is your show honey I'm just watching."

"Thanks for your support. Ok Vivio you can transform."

"OK TRANSFORMING NOW!" Vivio yelled excitedly. Surrounding herself in magical energy, Vivio's power flared up with the aura increasing in size and completely shrouding the young girl from sight. Shaping itself into a sphere like shape, it finally burst releasing the contained energy and revealing Vivio, standing as tall as Nanoha.

"I am never going to get used to that," Fate groaned.

"Ok ready honey?"

Vivio smiled and an instant was beside Nanoha. "Ready."

"What the-" The redhead barely had no time to dodge with Vivio's attack knocking her a good distance back. Just as Nanoha righted herself, Vivio was on her again letting loose a flurry of punches that Nanoha defended against well enough. Capitalizing on a opening, Nanoha caught Vivio's arm pulling her forward and driving her knee into her stomach. She went for another hit; a roundhouse kick but Vivio caught her leg and threw her before giving chase. Righting herself in the air, Nanoha fired a shot from Raising Heart that Vivio dodged by disappearing entirely. "High speed huh? Well done Vivio! But don't be predictable!" she said pointing Raising Heart behind her and letting another shot fly hitting the young girl square in the chest. Vivio caught herself before hitting the ground and landed safely with Nanoha keeping her place in the air.

_She's quick and she's picked up on martial arts quite fast. Must be her training sessions with Fate and Einhart. I'd do well to keep her out of her optimal range. Let's see how she handles long range attacks._

"Knowing mom she's gonna try and keep her distance and shoot me. If I capitalize on my speed and get in fast she won't have time to set up her bombardments." Taking her fighting stance Vivio smiled. "What's taking so long? I'm ready anytime!"

Fate leaned back and smiled. "Careful Vivio, your opponent is on guard now."

Nanoha formed the 3 orbs of energy around her divine shooter spell. "Ready or not hear I come!" she shouted as each orb let loose a beam of energy. Vivio quickly dashed to the left evading them. Swooping in a bit closer Nanoha fired a few more as her daughter deftly avoided her assault. Vivio then quickly turned on her heel and leapt upwards going up above Nanoha and bringing her leg down for a axe kick. Nanoha dodged easily by moving to the left. "Nice try sweetie but-" Nanoha stopped as she saw Vivio tumbling down towards the ground with a familiar glow between her hands. When she finally righted herself she was facing Nanoha with the charged magical energy about to burst from between her fingertips.

"Gotcha!" the young girl cried out letting her Divine Buster loose straight at Nanoha.

"Crap!" Deploying her barrier quickly, Nanoha blocked the attack even as it pushed her upwards a bit.

_Now's my chance!_ Vivio launched herself upwards again charging mana into both fists until they began to glow bright. Nanoha attempted to thwart her approach with a volley of blasts from Divine Shooter but using her Jet Step, Vivio easily maneuvered around them until Nanoha lost sight of her. Then her first attack came from the left. She struck Nanoha's barrier dead on letting sparks flying every which way as she pushed against it as hard as she could. Then using her Jet Step again, she vanished from Nanoha's sight reappearing and attacking again from the right.

"At a girl Vivio!" Fate shouted from down below. "Nanoha always has issues dealing with my speed especially when I get close. But she's being really passive right now. She's probably worried about hurting Vivio."

"Hiiiyyaaaaaaaa!" Vivio shouted slamming both fists down on Nanoha's barrier finally shattering it. Capitalizing on her advantage, Vivio threw as many attacks as she could at Nanoha finally landing a decisive blow that sent the red haired mage flying towards the ground. But she just managed to right herself and land on her feet as Vivio landed not too far away.

Nanoha rubbed her hand against her cheek with the notable bruise from Vivio's attack. "Well...you really have improved your close range combat skills Vivio. I'm impressed."

"That's two direct hits mommy!" Vivio said grinning. "Wanna go for three?"

"Wonder where she gets that spunk from huh Nanoha?"

"You're supposed to be watching Fate so JUST WATCH!"

"You should pay attention," Fate said pointing.

"Wh-," She barely had time to react only managing to raise her weapon to block Vivio's high speed punch. As she slid back from the force of the blow Vivio gracefully spun delivering a powerful roundhouse kick that Nanoha also blocked. As Vivio pushed against her, a smile crept across Nanoha's face. Vivio was puzzled until she heard the familiar sound of charging magical energy. She turned her head to see the 3 orbs from Divine Shooter behind her. With no time to dodge she had no choice but to brace for the blasts. All 3 hit sending her sliding across the ground.

"Hey Nanoha that might have been a bit too much!" Fate jumped up quickly moving to Vivio's side. "Hey Vivio you ok? Come on speak to me half pint."

"Ugh...I should have seen that coming."

"Sorry honey. Are you ok?" Nanoha said obviously worried for her daughter.

Vivio sat up. "Yeah I'm good. Just a little embarrassed. I should've put up my barrier."

"That was a dirty trick Nanoha," Fate said crossing her arms.

"Me?! You're the one who kept saying I should stop babying her!"

"Guys really I'm fine." Vivio stood up brushing herself off.

"You're really gonna sit there and criticize how I train Vivio?! The last time she trained with you she had to have how many stitches? 4?"

"That was an accident! It was an exercise in guarding against weapon attacks! She just didn't dodge one of them!"

The two of them were now in each other's faces. "Quick question Fate; why is it that when she gets hurt with you, it's only an accident? But when it happens with me, it's because I'm not careful enough?"

Fate opened her mouth to retort but was strangely silent.

"I...I think that's a win for mom," Vivio said surprised.

"I think so too. You're actually speechless aren't you Fate?"

"Well...I can...but you don't even...you can't just say..."

"Ah we love you anyway Fate," Nanoha and Vivio both said hugging the blonde who was obviously unamused.

* * *

><p>Ok I hope this one is good. I want to do a bit more with Nanoha and Fate as parents and I thought that training together as a family would be a nice start. The little spat between Nanoha and Fate at the end was really a last minute decision and I just decided to roll with it. Anyways, as always, enjoy and reviews are always welcome. Ideas are too if anyone would like to toss any out there. If I decide to use one I'll give credit for it. Just include them in your review of send me a pm. I'm gonna do my best to update more regularly but sometimes life just demands immediate attention you know? Anyways till next time.<p> 


	33. Settling Down

**Settling Down**

Fate barged in the door nearly ready to collapse right there on the floor. Vivio was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of juice when she noticed her.

"Hey Fate," she said heading to the living room to plop back down in front of the tv.

"Hey kid."

"Wow you look exhausted. Rough day?"

"Something like that. Where's your mom?"

"In the bedroom. I think she's asleep."

"Thanks." Heading to the bedroom Fate made sure to be quiet just in case Nanoha was in fact asleep. The door was cracked but there some noise coming from the room. Slowly peaking in and pushing the door open a bit more, Fate saw Nanoha sitting on the bed with the computer in front of her. She noticed Fate out the corner of her eye and removed the ear buds from her ears.

"Hey love. Welcome home."

Fate simply smiled half heartedly and dropped her bag on the floor making a b-line for the bathroom.

"Fate? Honey is everything ok?"

"No...no I wouldn't use that word," said Fate splashing some water on her face.

"What happened? Something at work?"

With a heavy sigh Fate leaned against the counter. "Today was a...bad day. I'm literally too exhausted to explain right now. Can you just give me a minute to sort of collect myself?"

"Sure, sure. Umm...can I make you something? Coffee? Tea?"

"Some hot tea would be great. Thanks."

Nanoha headed into the kitchen to prepare the tea and noticed Vivio still watching tv. She only smiled lightly at her daughter who was engrossed in her show that she didn't even notice her presence. She stayed in the kitchen for a while worried about going back into the bedroom. _I've never seen Fate like this before. I mean she's been stressed I know but today seems different. Almost like something has really gotten to her._

"Mom?"

"Hm? Oh Vivio what is it?"

The young girl placed her cup in the sink. "Is Fate ok? She looked kinda rough when she came in."

Nanoha cast a worried expression towards the bedroom. "She had a bad day apparently. I'm gonna make her some tea and see if I can get her to talk about it."

"Anything I can do?"

"No I think I better handle this one alone. Fate has never been one to communicate her feelings all that well. I usually have to drag it out of her."

"Kay. Tell her I hope she feels better."

Nanoha kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You're such a sweetheart. Now go watch your toons," she said sending her off with a soft pat to the butt.

"_Anime_, mom. For the last time they're not just cartoons," Vivio responded.

"Sorry hon. Go watch your anime then."

"We'll get you there mom. Don't worry."

Nanoha went back to the bedroom to see Fate curled up on the bed. She had changed out of her work uniform and was lying there in a t-shirt and shorts. Approaching her, Nanoha gently laid a hand on her wife's head.

"Feeling better?"

Fate just shrugged.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't any specific thing."

"Just a bad day huh? I'm sorry baby. Can I help at all?"

Fate rolled over and kissed Nanoha quickly catching her by surprise. "You already are Nanoha. Sorry if was a little snappy with you when I came in."

"That's alright."

"What were you doing in here? Vivio thought you were asleep."

"I was on the computer paying bills. And listening to some music."

"Oh no. Please tell me our finances are in good shape," Fate groaned.

"We're fine. Granted the wedding and our honeymoon put a bit of a dent in our savings, but everything is fine."

"That's a relief. Also I think that tea is ready."

Kissing her again, Nanoha got up and dashed off to the kitchen.

Fate rolled onto her back and stretched out on the bed. Closing her eyes for a second, she could hear Nanoha moving about in the kitchen and the faint sound of the tv as well. It felt so good to finally let her body rest after going and going all day. The bed felt so good that she almost wanted to bundle herself in the sheets, that she could tell by the feel and smell Nanoha had just washed them, and sleep for a week. Rolling back over on her stomach again, Fate buried her face in the pillow and was just about to depart to dreamland when Nanoha reemerged with two cups.

"I added lemon just like you prefer," said Nanoha handing Fate one of the cups.

"You're an angel Nanoha. An absolute angel."

"Tell me something I don't know," the redhead giggled blowing lightly on her tea.

Fate stared into her cup and let a deep sigh.

"Fate what happened today?"

"Lots of stuff. Work is getting more and more stressful. It's like it demands so much of us you know?"

"I know. Believe me I get it."

Fate took a sip from her cup. "Married life is SO difficult."

"Who are you telling?"

"So much is different."

"Well we're not in the first weeks of dating anymore Fate. Can't just go to movies and have sex all the time."

"When WAS the last time we had sex anyway?"

"A week and three days ago."

"That was oddly specific."

Nanoha calmly took a sip of her tea. "You're not the only one with needs Fate. We've both been so busy that there just hasn't been time for sex."

Fate sighed. "We always used to have time for it..."

"I know. But things are different now. We have work and Vivio and bills and-"

"No more fights."

"And no more fi-wait what?"

Fate looked at Nanoha with that 'you heard me' look.

"Oh are you saying that you're bored?"

"Nanoha what I'm saying is that I kinda miss the action. Don't you remember how fun it was?"

Nanoha stood up. "Fate we were fighting for our lives, to protect people and this world! There were even several times where I thought we wouldn't make it! And you're trying to tell me was fun?!"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

"Fate!"

"Come on Nanoha, admit it. It was exciting."

"You know what? FINE! I admit it! I miss the rush! You happy?!"

"It's ok honey it doesn't make you a bad person."

Sitting back down on the bed, Nanoha took another sip from her cup. "An S-class mage whose married with a kid. Gosh when did we get so domesticated?"

Fate began to rub her lover's shoulders. "Face it love. We're tamed."

"And I bore you right? With this boring little life."

"You know what? You're right. We do have a boring little life now. But I wouldn't trade this boring life for anything."

"Not even a climatic mage battle to decide the fate of the world?"

Fate was silent.

"Fate?" Nanoha said sternly.

"Not even for that."

Nanoha giggled. "Good."

"Because we all know who the winner would be," said Fate smugly.

"Don't start with me."

* * *

><p>Ok so got another one out. Honestly I would have had this one up much, much sooner but I wanted to post it along with another one but since that one isn't done yet I figured screw it. Plus it's been too long since I updated. So enjoy and please review. I'll have the second to this one up soon.<p> 


End file.
